


Berlin, Darling

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Autumn, Berlin (City), Christmas, F/M, Happy Ending, Hipster Berlin, Johnlock - Freeform, Lots of Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV John Watson, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, Urban ennui, Winter, art world, lots of cigarettes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John studiert Kunst- und Kulturwissenschaft in London. In Mycrofts Auftrag soll er nach Berlin reisen, um Sherlock Holmes, ein Künstler auf Abwegen, zurück auf die richtige Bahn zu bringen. Das Abenteuer nimmt seinen Lauf und zieht John immer tiefer in einen Sog aus Zigarettenqualm und leidenschaftlicher Erotik. Eine Gratwanderung zwischen nüchterner Selbsterkenntnis und Identitätsverlust in einer Stadt, die so rau und zerfallen ist wie seine Seele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die erste Zigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn unser Leben ein ewiges Stehen am Fenster wäre und wir so bleiben könnten, wie stehender Rauch, für immer, mit dem immerselben Augenblick der Dämmerung
> 
> \- Fernando Pessoa

 

 „Was ist das?“  
  
„Club Mate.“

„Kenn ich nicht, was soll das sein?“  
  
„Nimm einen Schluck.“  
  
John nimmt einen Schluck. Er verzieht das Gesicht.

„Schmeckt wie schales Bier.“ Er nimmt noch einen Schluck. „In das man eine Zigarette geworfen hat.“

John setzt sich zu Oskar und Victor an den Tisch, weiter hinten bei den Spielautomaten. Oskar mit K.  
  
Oskar sagt, er kann es hören, wenn man es mit einem C spricht.  
  
„Aha“, sagt John und zieht die Ärmel seines nasskalten Anoraks über seine Hände.  
  
Oskar und Victor (Victor mit C) unterhalten sich in einem übelkeiterregenden Mix aus gebrochenem Englisch und noch gebrochenerem Deutsch über Damien Hirst und Jeff Koons. Schnell entwickelt sich die Diskussion zu einem Streitgespräch. John ist schon zu lange wach, um ihnen folgen zu können, und starrt geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster.  
  
Die Lichter der Neonreklamen spiegeln sich in den Pfützen auf den Straßen, hin und wieder prescht ein Auto an ihnen vorbei. In der Luft hängt der Geruch von Dönerfleisch und Zwiebeln. John nimmt noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, aus Gewohnheit, doch schnell holt ihn der schale Geschmack der Club Mate zurück auf den harten Boden der Realität. Er ist in Berlin, hat kaum mehr als zwanzig Euro in der Tasche und ist schon seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen.  
  
„Das gehört dazu“, sagt Sherlock und setzt sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Stuhlbeine kratzen auf dem gefließten Boden. Er reicht John eine Falafel.  
  
„Was?“  
  
Mit knurrendem Magen beißt John in das dampfende Brot.  
  
„Das Gefühl nicht weiter zu wissen“, sagt Sherlock und kaut auf seiner Falafel herum. Im Hintergrund das Streitgespräch von Victor und Oskar und die leise Musik aus dem Radio. West End girls, singen die Pet Shop Boys. Ein Lied über die Heimat, das dort schon lange keiner mehr hört.  
  
Soweit John meint es mitbekommen zu haben, studiert Oskar Theaterwissenschaften an der FU. Victor ist Austauschschüler und studiert Allgemeine und vergleichende Literaturwissenschaft, ebenfalls an der FU.  
  
Was Sherlock betrifft, der ist auch an irgendeiner Uni eingeschrieben, geht aber schon lange nicht mehr hin.  
  
„Chemie“, sagt er und zieht eine Zwiebel aus seiner Falafel, „das ist zulassungsfrei.“  
  
Sherlock wirkt seltsam zuversichtlich für jemanden, der nicht weiter weiß, findet John und starrt ihn unverwandt an.  
  
  
„Sind die beiden ein Paar?“, John lacht, als sie die Brückenstraße Richtung S-Bahnhof hinunterlaufen. Victor und Oskar laufen lachend und miteinander rangelnd vor ihnen her. Bestimmt zwanzig Meter. Ihr Lachen kann man bis hier her hören.  
  
„So etwas in der Art“, sagt Sherlock und nimmt einen Schluck von seiner Mate.  
  
Oskar und Victor stolpern lachend in den nächsten Spätkauf, John und Sherlock laufen einfach weiter. Auf der Brücke bleibt Sherlock stehen und zündet sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
„Nirgendwo ist Berlin mehr Berlin als hier“, sagt er und pustet den Rauch in die kalte Abendluft.  
  
„Hier?“, fragt John und schaut sich um. Er sieht den Fernsehturm im purpurnen Licht der Lichtershow, ein paar Kräne, Plattenbauten, die beiden Schornsteine des Gaswerks, Lichter, die in unruhigem Flusswasser verschwimmen, das Flirren der Zukunft, wenn er Richtung Osten blickt. Er sieht Graffitis, Flyer an Straßenlaternen, eine S-Bahn, die einfährt, Sherlocks zerzauste Locken, sein in die Ferne gerichteter Blick. Er sieht einen Mann, denkt er sich, der sich selbst verloren hat und doch nicht gefunden werden will.  
  
John schluckt.  
  
„Und jetzt?“, fragt er heiser.  
  
John hört das Knistern von brennendem Papier, als Sherlock an seiner Zigarette zieht. Das Heulen einer S-Bahn, die abfährt.  
  
„Mein Bruder hat dich geschickt!“, sagt Sherlock und verengt die Augen. „Aber daraus wird nichts.“  
  
„Woraus wird nichts?“  
  
John kann ihn noch riechen, den Duft von schalem Whiskey und Zigarren, als Mycroft Holmes sich zu ihm herüberbeugt und ihn mit eindringlichem Blick fixiert. Seine Augen haben die Farbe eines ausgewaschenen grauen T-Shirts, wäre da nicht das schwache Aufflimmern von Verzweiflung, als er mit bernsteinfarbener Stimme sagt: „Holen Sie ihn zurück nach Hause, John!“  
  
  
„Er hat dir sicher gedroht“, sagt Sherlock und zieht an seiner Zigarette.  
  
„Glaubst du ich check das nicht? Ein Kunststudent aus England, vom selben College, an dem mein Bruder doziert, der sich aus heiterem Himmel bei mir meldet, um sich ein Zimmer bei mir anzusehen? Das ist doch Blödsinn!“  
  
„Nein, gar nicht! Ich habe deinen Aushang im Studentenwerk in der TU gesehen!“  
  
Sherlock scheint sich mehr darüber zu amüsieren als dass es ihn ärgert. Er nimmt einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und schmeißt sie auf die nasse Fahrbahn der Straße. John spürt sein Herz klopfen, als Sherlock sich zu ihm herunterbeugt und seine Stimme nichts weiter ist als heißer Atem an seinem Ohr.  
  
„Ich wette du küsst genauso schlecht wie du lügst.“  
  
John schließt nur einen Moment die Augen, so kurz, dass ihm noch nicht einmal bewusst ist, dass er es getan hat. Erst als er sie wieder öffnet, sieht er Sherlock in seinem schweren Mantel Richtung S-Bahnhof stolzieren.  
  
„Wo gehen wir hin, du wohnst doch gleich dort drüben!“  
  
Er zeigt auf eine Plattenbausiedlung in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen sind.  
  
„Komm schon, Watson, die Jagd geht los!“  
  
Widerstrebend greift John sein Handy. Nachricht von Professor Holmes. Haben Sie ihn gefunden? Er ignoriert die Nachricht und schiebt das Smartphone zurück in seine Gesäßtasche. Er wirft einen Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr und seufzt. 5:24 Uhr. In London ist längst Sperrstunde.  
  
„Was für eine Jagd denn“, hört er sich murmeln und schließt auf.  
  
Sie laufen an der East Side Gallery entlang Richtung Osten. Es ist arschkalt. Victor hängt seinen Arm um John und nennt ihn Johnny Boy. Der Wodka schwappt in seiner Flasche. Er bietet John einen Schluck an. John lacht schüchtern und winkt ab. „Ach komm schon, du musst dich mal locker machen, das hier ist Berlin, Darling“, nuschelt Victor in sein Ohr. John kann die Wodkafahne riechen und einen Moment wird er ganz benommen davon.    
  
„Komm schon, lass ihn in Ruhe, Victor, er ist noch ganz jung.“  
  
Victor ist ein schwarzer Junge aus Essex und in der düsteren Berliner Nacht sieht er aus wie der Sänger von Bloc Party. Verfilzte Beaniemütze, ausgeblichene Röhrenjeans, Chelseaboots. Er ist hübsch, aber nicht Johns Typ.  
  
Genau genommen wusste John nicht, dass er überhaupt einen Typ hatte, aber das war, bevor lange Beine und verwegene, dunkle Locken sein Herz in den Würgegriff nahmen.  
  
„Was willst du mal werden?“, fragt John und trottet mit verschränkten Armen neben Sherlock her.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Du weißt schon, wenn du groß bist.“  
  
John schnieft gegen das nasskalte Wetter an, Sherlock wirkt ganz gelassen. Die Locken wippen mit jedem seiner Schritte, als wehe ein Wind durch sie hindurch, der dreißig Grad warm ist.  
  
„Ich werde einfach dasselbe machen wie jetzt.“  
  
„Was ist dasselbe wie jetzt?“  
  
Sherlock sieht ihn an und grinst. Scheinbar weiß er es selbst nicht oder er weiß es besser als alle anderen, John wird nicht ganz schlau aus ihm.  
  
  
Unten an der Warschauer drängen sie sich zu viert in einen Photoautomaten und machen Fotos. John gefällt diese Gegend nicht besonders. Sie will sein wie New York 1973 (so steht es zumindest als Graffiti an die S-Bahnbrücke geschmiert), ist aber mehr wie Mallorca zur Hauptsaison, nur dass man hier schon als overdressed gilt, wenn man sich die Zähne geputzt hat. Schnorrer, Penner und Touristen. Musiker, Geplärre, Bierflaschen, die durch die Gegend fliegen. Gelegentlich ein paar Tote. John schiebt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zieht die Schultern ein.  
  
Sie laufen über die Oberbaumbrücke zurück über die Spree, der beißende Gestank von Urin ist allgegenwärtig, aber die Aussicht auf die flirrenden Lichter am Flussufer ist atemberauend. Sie landen in Kreuzberg. Hier ist das Publikum anders. Clubgänger stehen sich stoisch die Beine in den Bauch, halten sich an ihren Bieren fest und reden in ganzen Sätzen miteinander. Aus jedem Hauseingang dringen Lichter und Farben und Bässe. Brachliegende Fabrikgelände, Heizkraftwerke, leerstehende Bürogebäude, alles dient nur einem Zweck: die Nacht zum Tag zu machen und alles, was einmal einen Gedanken wert war, hinter sich zu lassen. John ist beeindruckt, spürt irgendwann einen warmen Körper neben sich, eine Hand in seiner Gesäßtasche. Benommen lehnt er sich gegen ihn, lässt den Arm scheu um den schlanken Körper wandern, spürt Rippen und Wärme und eine wohlige Gelassenheit in sich aufsteigen.  
  
Victor wechselt ein paar Worte mit dem Einlasser, dann winkt er sie alle hinein. Ein paar Menschen weiter hinten in der Schlange beschweren sich, Oskar mischt sich ein und was als flapsige Bemerkung begonnen hat, wird zu einem handfesten Streit. „Wir frieren uns seit Anderthalbstunden den Arsch hier ab und der kleine Hipster kommt hier einfach so rein!“  
  
„Ey, mach dich mal locker oder fahr direkt wieder nach Schöneberg, da wo du herkommst!“  
  
Victor greift Oskar in die Brust, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Ich komm aus Kreuzberg, du Muschi!“  
  
„Achja? Ist ja ein toller Spruch, den sollte man mal auf einen Beutel drucken, oder so, huch! Das hat ja schon jemand!“  
  
„Komm schon, Oskar, das hat doch alles keinen Sinn!“  
  
Victor zerrt ihn in den Club.  
  
„Ich wünsche dir, dass du an Aids stirbst, du Schwanzlutscher!“  
  
„Achja und ich wünsche euch allen kreisrunden Haarausfall!“, kreischt Oskar durch die zufallende Tür, doch das ist alles nichts mehr wert, als sie in den Kosmos aus Farben, Lichtern und Lärm eintauchen.  
  
John sitzt der Schock noch in den Knochen, als er irgendwo im Gewühl nach seinem Handy tastet. Es ist weg. Er blickt sich panisch um. Sieht Sherlock in einer Ecke stehen, der mit einem Strohhalm aus einer Flasche schlürft, das blasse Gesicht in fahles Handylicht getaucht.  
  
„Was machst du da? Das ist mein Handy!“  
  
„Ich habe Mycroft geschrieben er soll bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!“  
  
„Ist das so? Hör mal, du kannst doch nicht einfach mein Handy nehmen!“  
  
„Hast du doch gesehen, dass ich das kann“, raunt Sherlock und grinst ihm ins Gesicht. John wird verlegen. Sherlock drückt ihm das Handy in die Hand und zieht weiter, schiebt seinen schmalen, drahtigen Körper über die Tanzfläche und bewegt sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu den kristallklaren Klängen, die John für Acid House hält. Der V-Ausschnitt seines schwarzen T-Shirts lässt tief blicken, enthüllt elfenbeinfarbene Haut und kantige Schlüsselbeinknochen auf eine so schamlos intime Weise wie John es bisher immer nur bei Frauen gesehen hat. Doch Sherlock scheint sich nichts daraus zu machen, der Gesichtsausdruck unter den wilden Locken ist tiefenentspannt und geradezu atemberaubend schön. Anders als andere scheint Sherlock nicht herzukommen, um nach irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden zu suchen, sondern einzig und allein deswegen, um sich selbst zu verlieren.  
  
John holt sich einen klebrigen Drink an der Bar, beobachtet, tanzt, verliert sich im Gewühl. Irgendwann spürt er weiche Lippen und eine Zunge in seinem Hals. Er macht mit. Lässt sich in eine schummerige Ecke zerren. Ihm war nicht klar, dass man sich hier so küsst, dass Beckenknochen auf Beckenknochen scheuern und alles dazwischen dann auch. Er keucht in den Kuss, greift mit den Händen in weiches Haar, ein paar Locken kräuseln sich um seine Finger. „Ich hatte Recht.“  
  
„Was?“, keucht John wie ein Ertrinkender. Ein scheinbar endloser Remix von Anarchy in the UK wummert in sublimer Unterwasserakustik aus den Boxen, schickt ihn auf eine wilde Reise durch die aufgesprengte Landschaft seines Herzens.  
  
„Womit“, ruft John, den Geschmack von Aftershave und Zigaretten auf der Zunge. Sherlock verschwindet und John sieht ihn nur noch von hinten. Schmale Hüften, Beine, das Zucken von Schulterblättern durch dünnen T-Shirtstoff.  
  
Und Johnny Rotten, der immer wieder in den berstenden Saal hineinkrächzt _... I wanna destroy, I wanna destroy, I wanna… I wanna.... de-stroyyy, _und alles hüpft und springt und zerstört sich, bis nichts mehr von dem Abend übrig ist als pure, losgelöste an der Kleidung des anderen zerrende _A-nar-chyyy._  
  
Das nächste Mal, dass er ihn wiedersieht, ist er auf dem Weg zur Toilette. Er erkennt ihn erst nicht hinter Victors breitem Kreuz. Das lustverzerrte Gesicht, Victors Mund in seinem Hals. Victor hat die Hand in Sherlocks offene Hose geschoben und wühlt entschlossen darin herum.  
  
John macht große Augen und verzieht sich auf die Toilette. Er flieht in eine Kabine und lehnt benommen dagegen.  
  
„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße“, nuschelt er und schiebt die Hand in seine Hose, drückt sie auf sein schmerzhaft pochendes Geschlecht. Er öffnet den Hosenschlitz und legt es heftig atmend frei. Drei Finger reichen, er zieht und zuppelt, die Augen geschlossen.  
  
„Ey, andere müssen ooch mal.“  
  
„Jaja, sorry!“ John kann genug Deutsch, um zu verstehen, was man von ihm will. Er beißt sich auf die Zähne, als es ihm kommt. Wieder Geklopfe. „Jaja, schon gut“, stöhnt er. Er greift zum Klopapier und wischt sich trocken.  
  
  
„Ich penn heut bei Victor, du findest doch allein nach Hause, oder?“  
  
„Sicher.“  
  
Immerhin hat Sherlock noch genug Anstand ihm bescheid zu sagen. Er hätte eben so gut einfach verschwinden können. Das scheint ja ohnehin seine Spezialität zu sein.  
  
„Oskar ist ja auch noch da.“  
  
Sherlock wedelt mit der Hand Richtung Tanzfläche. Sein Blick düster und verhangen, wie der eines blutdurstigen Vampirs.  
  
„Jaja, sicher“, sagt John und lächelt freundlich.  
  
Im Morgengrauen stolpert er aus dem Club und schnorrt sich von irgendjemandem eine Zigarette.  
  
Er läuft den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen sind. Über die Warschauerbrücke, wo der Gestank von Pisse unerträglich ist, sich aber mit stoischer  Ist mir alles egal-Gelassenheit gerade noch so ertragen lässt. Auf der anderen Seite. Die Warschauer Straße macht einen geradezu warschauerlichen Eindruck. Eine bleierne Schwere hängt über dem Morgen. Eine Straßenbahn fährt ab und John fragt sich schon gar nicht mehr, ob es die erste oder die letzte ist. Dies scheinen nicht die Dimensionen zu seinen, in denen man hier denkt. Er kommt an einem Kaugummiautomaten vorbei und denkt an ein Gedicht von Gottfried Benn, das er während einer besonders düsteren Phase mal auswendig gelernt hat.  
  
Mit trockener Kehle schlurft er über die S-Bahnbrücke. Ein Musiker klimpert auf seiner Bassgitarre. John wirft ihm einen Pfund in den Gitarrenkoffer, den er in seiner Hosentasche findet. In der S-Bahn lehnt er seinen Kopf gegen die nasskalte Scheibe und denkt an das Gespräch mit Mycroft Holmes. Spielt es immer wieder in Gedanken durch und fragt sich, wo der Fehler war. Wo ist er eingeknickt? Wo ist er schwach geworden?  
  
  
„Sie wollen Ihre Masterarbeit doch sicher mit einer Eins bestehen“, hat Mycroft Holmes gesagt, doch diese Worte sind nicht der Grund dafür, warum er sich jetzt den Arsch abfriert.  
  
„Wollen Sie mir drohen?“, hat John gefragt und Mycroft Holmes hat herzhaft gelacht.  
  
„Ach, John, wo denken Sie hin. Sehen Sie es vielmehr als eine Chance.“  
  
„Eine Chance auf was?“  
  
Professor Holmes nahm ein Blatt Papier mit Johns Eckdaten und las in Stichpunkten daraus vor. „Sie haben Ihre A-Levels mit einem Durchschnitt von 1,1 bestanden. Mithilfe Ihres Rugby-Stipendiums studierten Sie Soziologie in Cambridge... Nach einer Trainingsverletzung wechselten Sie ans King’s College, wo Sie seitdem Kunst- und Kulturwissenschaft im Masterstudiengang studieren. Nebenbei arbeiten Sie im Souvenirsshop vom British Museum, wo sie Kinkerlitzchen an kaufsüchtige Touristen verkaufen.“  
  
Mycroft Holmes legt das Papier bei Seite und schaut John erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

Professor Holmes zog sich die schmale Hornbrille vom Gesicht und steckte sie in die Brusttasche seines Jacketts.  
  
„Ich will, dass Sie all Ihre Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen in Ihre Masterarbeit mit einfließen lassen.“

 John hing entmutigt in seinem Sessel.

„Ich erlebe rein gar nichts.“  
  
„Eben.“  
  
Mycroft Holmes stand von seinem Stuhl auf und lief etwas im Zimmer auf und ab.  
  
„Ich will Ihnen nichts vormachen, John, es könnte gefährlich werden.“  
  
John spitzte die Ohren.  
  
„Wie Sie sicher wissen war mein Bruder ein aufstrebender junger Künstler in der Londoner Künstlerszene, bis er vor einem Jahr von der Bildfläche verschwand.“  
  
„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?“  
  
„Ich will, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit über ihn schreiben.“  
  
John seufzte und fuhr sich überfordert über die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Studieren Sie ihn. Gehen Sie nach Berlin, verbringen Sie Zeit mit ihm.“  
  
„Selbst wenn ich wollte, wie soll ich ihn finden? Wie bringe ich ihn dazu, mir zu vertrauen?“  
  
„Sie sind doch ein hübscher junger Mann, nicht wahr? Lassen Sie Ihren Charme spielen. Und was das Aufspüren betrifft, lassen Sie das nur meine Sorge sein. Das Problem besteht nicht darin, ihn zu finden, sondern darin, zu ihm durchzudringen.“  
  
  
Köpenicker Straße 104. Das ist es. John muss ein bisschen suchen. Läuft von einer Straßenseite auf die andere. „Sieht doch alles gleich aus“, hört er sich murmeln.  
  
Vor der Haustür tastet er nach seinem Schlüssel, muss aber feststellen, dass er gar keinen hat. Er greift sein Handy und sucht Sherlocks Nummer, muss aber feststellen, dass er diese ebenfalls nicht hat. Er seufzt mutlos und lungert vor dem Eingang herum. Irgendwann kommt eine Putzfrau heraus und starrt ihn an wie ein Gespenst. John grüßt freundlich und schiebt sich durch die zufallende Glastür.  
  
Das Pling des Fahrstuhls reißt ihn aus einem geräuschlosen Sekundenschlaf. Er steigt ein und fährt in den neunten Stock. Von dort aus kann er über die Dächer der Stadt sehen, den Fernsehturm, die Schornsteine von Vattenfall. Alles im milchigen, verwaschenen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.  
  
Mit Bauchschmerzen setzt John sich auf den frischgebohnerten Fußboden und lehnt gegen die Tür von Sherlocks Apartment. Seine Jeans ist klamm, er schnieft und träumt ich zurück nach Hause. Doch da ist nur das Gesicht von Mycroft Holmes, der ihm einen strengen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg zuwirft. „Nur egal, was Sie tun“, sagt er, als John schon nach der Türklinke greift, „verlieben Sie sich nicht in ihn!“

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Egon Schiele

„Hast du mit denen allen geschlafen?“  
  
Sherlocks Gemälde sind lieblos gegen die weißgestrichene Wand gelehnt. Der beißende Geruch von Firnis und Terpentinöl hängt in der Luft. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich sicher daran. So wie man sich an eine haarende Katze gewöhnt, die überall durch die Wohnung streunt und einen mit leuchtenden gelben Augen anblickt.  
  
„Die sind großartig!“  
  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du das laut sagst, nicht wahr?“ Sherlock hängt lustlos auf der Fensterbank und raucht. Die Locken zerzaust. Schwarzes T-Shirt, schwarze enge Hose, nackte Füße.  
  
John sieht die Leinwände durch, die in Dutzenden gegeneinander lehnen. Im wesentlichen Aktporträts. Bilder nackter Männer im Stil von Egon Schiele. Rohe, faserige, kantige Kadaver. Sie dehnen und recken sich nach Liebe, doch alles, was auf sie wartet, ist der Tod.  
  
„Hat die schon mal jemand gesehen?“  
  
Sherlock bläst den Rauch seiner Zigarette in die blaue Abendluft. John erhält keine Antwort.  
  
Es sind keine schönen Porträts. Also insofern man schön mit schmeichelhaft gleichsetzt. Die Männer sind dürr. Stieren mit selbstverliebtem hohlen Blick in die Linse des Malers und halten sich an ihrem steifen Penissen fest.  
  
John kann es richtiggehend spüren, das Vibrieren der Luft zwischen Modell und Künstler. Sherlocks aufmerksamer Blick, glasige Augen hinter widerspenstigen Locken, die fahrige Pinselführung, der Körper angespannt, der Geist erregt.  
  
John überkommt ein Gefühl der Wehmut, des Neides und, wenn er Sherlock so ansieht, Bedauern, ohne dass es sich auch nur im entferntesten irgendwie zuordnen lässt.  
  
„Willst du die gar nicht veröffentlichen? Ich kenn da jede Menge Galeristen, die– “  
  
„Sie bedeuten nichts“, sagt Sherlock bitter und wackelt mit seinem nackten Fuß herum. Leises Gedudel aus dem Küchenradio.  
  
„Ich sag ja nur.“  
  
„Warum bist du noch gleich hier?“ Sherlock drückt seine Zigarette aus. Wie benommen schaut John ihm dabei zu. Der Aschenbecher auf dem Fensterbrett irgendwo zwischen Sherlocks langen Beinen und zwei losen Gedanken.  
  
„Ich“, stammelt er, „ich bin hier, um meine Masterarbeit zu schreiben, das habe ich doch gesagt.“  
  
Sherlock seufzt und schwingt seine Beine vom Fensterbrett.  
  
„Und wovon handelt diese Masterarbeit?“ Er stiert John in die Augen, so nahe an seinem Gesicht, dass John das Menthol seiner Zigarette riechen kann.  
  
„Das habe ich doch gesagt. _Kunst und Kunstlosigkeit im Prozess der Gentrifizierung_ “, er stottert es runter wie schlecht auswendig gelernt. Er versucht Sherlocks suchendem Blick stand zu halten, in der Hoffnung, dass er nichts finden würde.  
  
„Du hältst dich für einen ganz Schlauen, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Hat er dir wenigstens was gezahlt?“  
  
„Wer?“  
  
„Mycroft!“  
  
„Mr. Holmes? Nein, nein gar nicht. Er finanziert mir lediglich meinen Aufenthalt.“  
  
Sherlock lacht gehässig auf und schmeißt sich auf das schwarze Ledersofa.  
  
„Was soll das überhaupt heißen“, er macht eine Pause und steckt sich die nächste Zigarette an, „Kunst und Kunstlosigkeit im Prozess der Gentrifizierung?“  
  
Sherlock spricht mit der Zigarette zwischen den Lippen. Der Qualm breitet sich im Zimmer aus und überdeckt den penetranten Geruch von Ölfarben und Katzenurin.  
  
John lehnt sich gegen den surrenden Heizkörper und beginnt zu erzählen. Er spürt, wie er vertrautes Terrain betritt, und fühlt sich plötzlich viel sicherer.  
  
„Ich schreibe über den Widerspruch, wie Kreativität im ersten Stadium der Gentrifizierung gefördert wird und im letzten dann vernichtet. Schau dir nur Shoreditch an oder, oder Williamsburg oder meinetwegen Kreuzberg.“ John zeigt zum Fenster hinaus. „Friedrichshain nach dem Mauerfall, die Mieten in den Altbauten waren spottbillig, damals waren Neubauwohnungen angesagt. Künstler siedelten sich an, fanden Raum für Kreativität, machten den Bezirk überhaupt erst attraktiv, nur um dann von Investoren, die auf die Gegend aufmerksam wurden, wieder verdrängt zu werden. Es ist ein Teufelskreis, wenn du so willst.“  
  
John, der sich in Rage geredet hat, dreht sich um und schaut aus dem Fenster. Wie die Fensterfront in der Panoramabar erstreckt es sich über die ganze Nordseite der Wohnung.  
  
„Wenn du heute durch Friedrichshain läufst, findest du doch kaum noch echtes Leben. Nur noch Läden, die selbstgemachten Schmuck und selbstgemachte T-Shirts und Cupcakes verkaufen! Keiner, der dort hingeht, ist gekommen, um zu bleiben. Es ist wie eine“, John sucht nach dem richtigen Wort, „Plastikstadt!“  
  
„Das ist ja eine rührselige Geschichte“, sagt Sherlock vom Sofa aus. Er nimmt einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und knackt mit seinen nackten Zehen. Seine schwarze Perserkatze, Irene, scharwenzelt um seinen ausgestreckten dürren Arm herum.  
  
„Und wie viele Stadien gibt es?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Du hast von einem ersten und einem letzten Stadium gesprochen. Wie viele Stadien gibt es?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich denke drei.“  
  
„Und in welcher Phase befinden wir uns jetzt?“  
  
John schluckt und denkt nach.  
  
„Ich denke, das werde ich erst noch rausfinden müssen.“  
  
Sherlock drückt seine Zigarette aus und schlurft stumm in die Küche.  
  
„Tee?“, fragt er und es scheint so, als sei damit alles gesagt.  
  
„Ja gerne.“ John folgt ihm in die Küche. Ein kleiner Würfel mit einem Klapptisch an der Wand und einer Durchreiche.  
  
„Ich habe leider nur noch Hagebuttentee.“  
  
John öffnet den Kühlschrank, darin befindet sich nichts als Senf und Club Mate.  
  
„Hagebuttentee, was ist das?“  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, ist noch vom Vormieter.  
  
„Aha.“  
  
John scheint es, als brauche Sherlock nicht viel zum Leben. Die Wohnung ist im Wesentlichen kaum mehr als weiße Wände und niedrige Decken. Die schwarzen Möbel vom Vormieter, hier und da ein Buch. Als John einmal einen Blick durch die offene Tür in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer geworfen hat, war da nur eine Matratze, die auf dem Boden lag, und eine aufgeschlagene Ausgabe von Fernando Pessoas _Buch der Unruhe_ gleich daneben. Abgesehen davon nicht viel, außer einem Feuerzeug, einer Tischlampe und einem benutztes Kondom. Victor, der viel zu oft nackt aus dem Bad kommt, und ihn mit „Ach, guten Morgen, Johnny Boy“, begrüßt, als sei es jedesmal eine Überraschung, dass John jetzt auch hier wohnt. Man hätte meinen können, dass man sich inzwischen vielleicht an Johns Anwesenheit gewöhnt hätte. Doch nichts dergleichen scheint der Fall zu sein.  
  
  
John findet keinen Schlaf diese Nacht. Er wälzt sich in seinem Bett (einer unbequemen Schlafcouch) und lauscht in die Dunkelheit. Es ist ungewohnt still. Kein gedämpftes Stöhnen durch die Wand, kein Lachen, keine quietschende Badezimmertür, nur das hohle Geräusch des Fahrstuhls und das Rauschen seiner eigenen Gedanken. John steht auf und öffnet das Fenster.  
  
Es ist eine wolkenverhangene mondlose Nacht. Der Himmel ist senfgelb und sämig wie Erbsensuppe. Die Luft ist kalt, Stadtlichter flirren im Wind, Sirenen heulen vorbei, in der Ferne rauscht der Verkehr, eine S-Bahn fährt in den S-Bahnhof ein, fährt wieder ab, hinterlässt ein Gefühl der Verlorenheit und gleichzeitig überkommt John in seiner Verlorenheit, und vielleicht das erste Mal überhaupt, das Gefühl dazuzugehören. Selbst Irene schleicht sich durch den Spalt der offenstehenden Tür und springt geräuschlos zu John auf das Fensterbrett. Er krault sie am Hals. Es scheint ihr zu gefallen.  
  
John legt sich zurück in sein warmes Bett und liest noch ein paar Zeilen in dem Gedichtband, den er in Sherlocks Regal gefunden hat. _Menschheitsdämmerung_. Ein sehr passender Titel, findet John. Auch wenn er noch nicht weiß, wofür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smiths, "Never had no-one ever": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciCv8-HD-5Q


	3. U-Bahnhof Heinrich-Heine-Straße und das verblichene Lila längst vergangener Tage

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Liebling?“

John braucht eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass er gemeint ist. In T-Shirt und Unterhose schlurft er in die Küche und tritt in Katzenstreu. Daran wird er sich wohl nie gewöhnen. Vielleicht, denkt er sich am Kopf kratzend, sollte er sich mal ein paar Hausschuhe zulegen.

Victor und Sherlock sitzen am aufgeklappten Küchentisch, rauchen und trinken Kaffee. Victor grinst ihn freundlich an. Er wartet auf eine Antwort.

„Was ich? Ja, nein. Irene saß die ganze Nacht auf meinem Fensterbrett und hat miaut. Ist irgendetwas Essbares im Haus?“

John öffnet den Kühlschrank, Victor lacht. „Ja, das kann sie gut.“ Er drückt seine Zigarette aus.

„Ich muss los, sehen wir uns später, Liebling?“

John braucht eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr gemeint ist. Sherlock bringt ihn zur Tür. John kann sie knutschen hören. Er verdreht die Augen und kratzt sich im Schritt.

 

Gestern Nacht waren sie alle zusammen im Schwuz. Schemenhaft kehren die Erinnerungen daran zurück. Den Platz, der dem Vandalismus so stark zum Opfer gefallen ist, dass er nur noch _He*man*platz_ heißt. So steht es zumindest auf sämtlichen U-Bahn- und Straßenschildern, weil irgendjemand es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, das R und das zweite N in Hermann zu überkleben. John stolpert lustlos hinter ihnen her und schlürft gelegentlich von seinem Jim Beam Cola aus der Dose.

„Das Schwuz? Gehen da nicht nur Schwule hin?“, nuschelt er im Suff immer launischer.

Sherlock lacht und wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter. Ein interessiertes Funkeln über den Rand seines Kragens hinweg in Johns Richtung.

„Wer ist hier schwul?“, bellt er und hängt seinen Arm um Victors in der schwarzen Blousonjacke ganz rund wirkenden Schultern. Und dann weiter, grinsend in Victors Ohr, aber so laut, dass John und alle anderen um sie herum es auch noch hören können: „Siehst du hier irgendjemanden, der schwul ist?“

John schmollt und nimmt noch einen Schluck, in der diffusen Hoffnung, dass es seine Stimmung hebt. Und wenn es schon nicht seine Stimmung hebt, dann doch zumindest ein Gefühl betäubt, das zu haben er nicht gewohnt ist.

„Hee, gib mir noch mal was von deinem“, Oskar stößt auf, während er spricht. „Deinem Bim Jeam!“ Mit verhangenem Blick schaut er John an und streckt die dünne weiße Hand nach seiner Dose aus. Er trinkt, dann lacht er so laut, dass ein Krächzen durch die ganze Nachbarschaft hallt. Sie haben längst das leere Fabrikgelände erreicht und die Türsteher verweisen zähneknirschend auf das Schild neben dem Eingang. Im Sinne der Anwohner wird um Ruhe gebeten. Oskar liest es und lacht noch lauter. Victor presst seine Hand auf Oskars Mund. Der schüttelt sich vor Lachen, dann stößt er Victor von sich. „Nimm deine Hand weg, von deinen Handschuhen habe ich jetzt lauter Fusseln im Mund!“ Er pustet und spuckt, wie um die Fusseligkeit seines Mundes zu demonstrieren.

„Reiß dich zusammen, mann!“, zischt Victor, während John auffällt, dass vor dem Club überhaupt nichts los ist. Keiner steht an, keine Bässe dringen nach draußen. Die Türsteher winken sie mürrisch durch. John wühlt sich trotzig als erster durch den PVC-Streifenvorhang und fühlt sich immer mehr wie beim Schlachter. Die kalten Gemäuer des Fabrikgebäudes, die schmutzigen Plastikvorhänge, der sterile Vorraum. So richtig warm will ihm den ganzen Abend nicht mehr werden. Da hilft auch nicht der Willkommens-Shot am Eingang und auch nicht das Gedrängel, als alle zu Rihanna tanzen und Glitzerkonfetti in die Luft werfen, während John eigentlich nur zur Bar will.

Danach wird der Schuppen in Fetzen gerissen. T-Shirts werden ausgezogen. Typen tanzen oberkörperfrei auf der Bühne, um mit ihrem stahlharten Körper von ihrer Halbglatze abzulenken. Gelegentlich hängt sich Oskar an ihn dran und krächzt John ins Ohr, dann schwirrt er wieder ab mit zwei oder drei Drinks in der Hand. John, der sich zunehmend fehl am Platz fühlt, zuppelt am Kragen seines schwarzen Poloshirts herum, als rechts neben ihm zwei kalte Finger seine Muskeln befühlen. Eine wuchtige Transe mit viel Haaren und schweren falschen Wimpern. Sie gehört zum Haus. John hat sie vorhin schon bei den Willkommens-Shots gesehen. „Gott, ich liebe das, wenn Kerle die Ärmel ihrer Poloshirts ausfüllen. Die meisten sehen einfach nur aus wie ein Schluck Wasser darin!“, plärrt sie und stöckelt lachend auf ihren Plateaus von dannen. John, dem das Lächeln auf den Lippen gefriert, sehnt sich nach Rettung und schaut sich unsicher um.

Das letzte Mal, dass er Sherlock und Victor gesehen hat (er kam gerade von der Toilette und hatte sich dämlich angestellt mit dem Wasserhahn, den man nur mittels Druckknopf bedienen konnte, indem man seine Hüfte quasi permanent dagegen stemmte), standen sie fummelnd im Durchgang zum Raucherfloor und einer lachte dem anderen ins Ohr. John hatte kein Bedürfnis sich das weiter anzusehen und zog grimmig weiter.

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens läuft endlich anständige Musik. Viel Brit Pop und die Hoffnung wächst, vielleicht doch noch den einen oder anderen Lieblingssong zu hören, der dann aber doch nie kommt. Doch das ist völlig egal. Denn während man darauf wartet, tanzt man sich tapfer durch Oasis, Mr. Oizo und sogar _Bittersweet Symphony_ scheint plötzlich ein ganz passabler Song zu sein. Müde wankt John über den fast menschenleeren Floor durch den Nebel und feiert allein mit ein paar burschikosen Lesben und einer Transe, die mit ihren derben Stiefeln und ihrer krausen Mähne über den Dancefloor stolpert und dem DJ Kusshände für sein gelungenes Set zuwirft. John fand sie erst komisch, doch muss er feststellen, dass er sie inzwischen richtig gern hat. Hin und wieder wird er sie später noch in der U-Bahn sehen oder in einem Buchladen. Und jedesmal wird er den Drang haben sie anzusprechen, doch eine kaum greifbare Angst verspüren, für einen Idioten gehalten zu werden. Ganz so nach dem Motto, was immer im Schwuz passiert, bleibt auch im Schwuz. Nicht anders geht es auf Swingerpartys zu – man hat eine tolle Zeit zusammen und dann im Supermarkt zwischen den Dosensuppen und dem eingeweckten Gemüse kennt man sich plötzlich nicht mehr. So ungefähr.

 

*

 

„Mach’s gut, Johnny Boy!“

Wieder zurück in Sherlocks Wohnung. Victor will gerade gehen.

„Ja!“, ruft John lustlos und schiebt zwei Scheiben Toast in den Toaster. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss.

„Du könntest ruhig etwas netter zu Victor sein“, sagt Sherlock.

„Was, ich bin nett!“

„Klar! So wie man zu einer Tante nett ist, die einen zu Kaffee und Kuchen einlädt!“

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon zu sprichst.“

Sherlock fällt erschöpft zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Sein müder Körper kaum mehr als blasse Haut in zerknittertem weißen Hemd und schwarzer Unterhose. Er stellt den nackten Fuß auf den Stuhl und steckt sich die fünfhundertste Zigarette an.

„Lange Nacht?“, fragt John und will die Antwort gar nicht wissen. Er konnte sie durch die Wand hören.

Sherlock brummt.

„Sehr zufrieden scheinst du mir ja nicht gerade zu sein.“

Der lange Arm fällt schlapp auf den Tisch. John kann hören, wie Rauch in den Raum gepustet wird.

„Malst du heute?“, fragt John und setzt sich Sherlock gegenüber. Er schmiert sich Butter und Marmelade auf den Toast.

„Ich habe ewig nicht mehr gemalt.“

„Warum nicht?“

John beißt in sein Brot. Sherlock starrt ihn lang und ausdruckslos an.

„Man könnte sagen, dass es mir an Inspiration fehlt.“

Seine Antwort ist zäh und lustlos, wie abgespult, kaum eine Emotion dahinter. John schaut ihn an und fragt sich, wann Sherlock überhaupt das letzte Mal eine Emotion hatte. Hatte er vielleicht eine, als er ihn geküsst hat, oder war das alles nur ein Spiel für Sherlock, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben?

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“

Sherlock brummt und massiert sich die Augen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Warum lässt du mich hier wohnen, wenn du mir nicht traust?“

„Wer sagt, dass ich dir nicht traue?“

„Du lässt mich an keinem deiner Gedanken Teil haben, reagierst ausweichend, einsilbig, patzig... Ich will dein Freund sein, okay?“

„Warum?“

„Siehst du, das ist genau das, was ich meine!“

„Nein, ehrlich? Warum willst du mein Freund sein?“

Sherlock schaut ihn mit aufgewühltem Blick an. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer darin. Er hat John kalt erwischt.

„Niemand wollte je mein Freund sein!“

„Was ist mit Victor?“

„Victor ist Victor“, sagt Sherlock. „Er war immer schon da. Er hatte überhaupt keine andere Wahl als mein Freund zu sein.“

„Aha.“

John weiß nicht, ob das eine Antwort ist, die er zählen lassen möchte.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir etwas ansiehst.“

John hastet hinaus in das Zimmer, das bei vielen das Wohnzimmer ist, und bei Sherlock das Atelier.

John zieht eine Leinwand aus einer älteren Serie hervor. Sie ist circa ein Meter mal ein Meter groß, John hält sie vor seinen Körper und verschwindet dahinter.

„Was siehst du?“

Sherlock betrachtet das Bild, als bereite es ihm Schmerzen.

„Ich sehe... unausgereifte Technik und einen unnötigen Hang zur Dramatik.“

„Und darüber hinaus?“

„Nichts.“

„Sieh genauer hin!“

„Ich versteh nicht, was du von mir willst, John!“

„Ich will, dass du siehst, was ich sehe!“

John stellt das Bild auf die freie Staffelei und stellt sich neben Sherlock. Gemeinsam betrachten sie das Bild.

„Ich sehe einen Mann so voller Gefühle und Intensität, dass er nicht weiß, wohin damit, und alles in sich einschließt. Er ist wunderschön und zerbrechlich und nichts steht ihm mehr im Weg als er sich selbst.“

„Was machst du da?“

John streift sich das T-Shirt ab und wirft es auf den Boden. Danach steigt er aus der Unterhose. Steht nackt und zerzottelt da im milchigen Licht der Morgensonne.

„Ich will, dass du mich malst.“

„Was, jetzt?“

Sherlocks Stimme zittert, er lacht, tut ab, was nicht abzutun ist.

„Ich sagte doch, ich hab ewig nicht mehr –“

„Jetzt“, sagt John und schluckt, der Blick ängstlich und zärtlich und offen. „Oder ich werde sofort meine Sachen packen und verschwinden.“

Sherlock fährt sich durch die Haare. Er stellt die Kaffeetasse bei Seite, nervös mit sich hadernd.

„Stell dich dort drüben hin“, sagt er.

„Hier?“

„Etwas weiter mehr links.“

Sherlock greift seinen zerknitterten Skizzenblock und setzt sich auf einen Holzschemel.

„Ich habe das noch nie gemacht.“

„Was?“

Sherlock nimmt einen Bleistift, zieht ein paar Striche. Ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, der Skizzenblock in seinem Schoß.

„Jemanden malen, mit dem ich nicht geschlafen habe.“

John lacht.

„Naja, irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal.“

Und jetzt lacht Sherlock auch und es ist das erste Mal, dass John ihn lachen sieht, also wirklich lachen, mit der Unsicherheit in den Blicken, dem peinlichen Moment danach.

„Was soll ich tun?“

„Bleib einfach dort stehen.“

„Ok, aber ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es recht kühl hier ist. Nur falls du... na ja, du weißt schon.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, John“, sagt Sherlock, konzentriert, fast so als wäre er gar nicht wirklich da und doch ist seine Präsenz überwältigend. John schluckt. Er fühlt sich angreifbar, verletzlich, nackt. Der schwammige Bauch, die blasse, rosige Haut, der schlaffe Penis, die klobigen Knie, nichts worauf man stolz sein könnte und doch alles, was er zu bieten hat. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Darum geht es doch hierbei, oder? Nacktheit, Ehrlichkeit, die Unmittelbarkeit der Offenbarung. Das vollkommene Ich. Roh, wild und gleichzeitig voller Geheimnisse.

Sherlock legt Block und Bleistift bei Seite und mit zwei großen Schritten hechtet er auf John zu, ungehalten geradezu. Das Hemd hängt offen an ihm herunter, darunter blasse Haut und ein paar Härchen. John gerät ins Taumeln, erst zurück, dann etwas nach vorn, dort wo er den Schweiß von Sherlocks Liebesnacht riechen kann.

Die Ahnung von dem, was sich hinter verschlossenen Türen abspielt, seit neulich Nacht schon mehr als nur eine Ahnung, nämlich das, was man sieht, wenn man nachts von der Toilette kommt und sie durch den offenen Türspalt erspäht. Die ölverschmierten Körper. Ein Kuss wie er noch nie einen Kuss gesehen hat. Die papierweiße Hand auf der karamellfarbenen Haut. Ein Bild, das sich ins Gehirn einbrennt und einen nie wieder loslässt. Einen immer wieder heimsucht wie ein Gespenst in Momenten, und ganz besonders in Momenten wie diesen.

„Was ist das?“, fragt er Sherlock und legt die Hand auf Johns nackte Schulter, streicht mit der anderen über das weiße Narbengewebe darunter. John kann es kaum spüren. Er schaut an sich herunter.

„Ach das, das ist“, er sieht Sherlocks Finger seine Haut berühren und schluckt, „das ist von meinem Vater, als er mich mit kochendem Wasser übergossen hat.“

Sie schauen sich an. Sherlocks Blick wild und verstört, als hätte jemand brennende Lava in sein Herz gegossen.

„Tut mir leid, John.“

Er bemüht sich um einen kühlen Tonfall, doch in ihm da brodelt es. Er lässt von John ab. Fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Locken.

„Tut mir leid, John, ich glaube, ich kann das doch nicht.“

Und plötzlich wirkt er nur noch abwesend. Da wo eben noch Sherlocks Nähe gebrannt hat, ist jetzt nur noch kalte Luft. John friert. Ratlos streicht er sich mit den Händen über die Oberarme.

„Was, wieso nicht?“

Er folgt Sherlock in sein Schlafzimmer, schaut zu wie er in seine schwarze Hose steigt und sich das Hemd zuknöpft.

Im Türrahmen, Sherlock will an ihm vorbeistürmen, greift John ihn bei seinem Oberarm.

„Hey, erzähl mir, was los ist.“

„Es ist nichts los, John, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ok?“

„Ich will einfach nur dein Freund sein, ok!“, ruft John hinterher.

Sherlock schultert seine Umhängetasche und öffnet die Wohnungstür.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, John: Ich – habe – keine – Freunde!“

Sherlock speit das Wort Freunde aus wie Feuer und schmeißt die Tür krachend ins Schloss.

Danach sieht er Sherlock drei Tage nicht.

John schickt ein paar Nachrichten, aber erhält keine Antwort. Er nimmt an, er ist bei Victor, wo immer das auch ist, bis er Mittwochnachmittag die Inselstraße runter Richtung Heinrich-Heine-Straße läuft und Victor mit seinem Laptop in einem kleinen französischen Bistro sitzen sieht.

Er betritt das Lokal und spricht Victor an wie einen alten Bekannten.

„John“, sagt Victor und reißt sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. Er steht auf und begrüßt John mit zwei Küssen auf die Wange.

„Was treibt dich hier her?“

John lacht.

„Ich wohne hier.“

„Achja stimmt! Stimmt! Ich bin schon ganz wuschig. Ich tippe gerade noch an meinem Thesenpapier, das muss bis 17 Uhr bei meinem Prof. eingehen, sonst bin ich geliefert!“

Victor setzt sich zurück auf seinen Platz und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Fahrig tippt er irgendetwas auf seinem MacBook herum.

John sitzt ihm mutlos gegenüber und schaut ihm eine Weile dabei zu. Aus den Boxen über der Theke dringt französische Schlagermusik. Der Geruch von Wurst und Käse hängt in der Luft und langsam bekommt John Hunger. Er bestellt sich einen Croque mit Schinken, Käse und Artischocke und einen Earl Grey, um es runterzuspülen.

„Wo hast du dich denn rumgetrieben?“, fragt Victor, ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich war mich nach Jobs umsehen, habe in mehreren Galerien gefragt, aber wie es aussieht, brauchen sie gerade niemanden. Am Mehringdamm gibt es ein kleines englisches Café, dort werde ich aushelfen, bis ich was Besseres finde.“

„Das East London?“

„Ja, genau, kennst du das?“

„Habe mal mit dem Besitzer geschlafen. Er hat mich quasi adoptiert, als ich neu war in der Stadt. Danach wurde er schrecklich anhänglich. Lass dich bloß nicht auf ihn ein.“

„Aha. Ich werds mir merken.“ John beißt in seinen Toast.

„Hast du was von Sherlock in letzter Zeit gehört?“, fragt er kauend. Victor tippt auf seinem Laptop.

„Was, von Sherlock, nein, ich wollte gleich zu ihm, ist er nicht da?“

„Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir.“

„Tut mir leid, da muss ich dich wohl enttäuschen.“

Ratlos starrt John ihn an. Victor klappt seinen Laptop zu und trinkt von seinem Kaffee.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Johnny, das bringt er öfter mal. Bestimmt ist er bei Oskar am Kotti.“

„Bei Oskar am Kotti, was will er da?“

Victor grinst über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg.

„Finden wir es raus!“

Zusammen stiefeln sie die Inselstraße runter Richtung U-Bahnhof. Es ist der 12. Oktober, die Sonne steht niedrig. Victor schiebt sich eine Sonnenbrille ins Gesicht, die dieselbe Farbe hat wie das Laub, das von den Bäumen fällt.

An der Kreuzung tauchen sie ab in den U-Bahnhof. Das verblichene Lila längst vergangener Tage und angestauter Dunst eines gerade vergangenen Sommers. John zieht sich eine Fahrkarte aus dem Automaten. Die U-Bahn fährt ein, vollgestopft mit Menschen. Feierabendverkehr, jeder starrt grimmig vor sich hin, manche unterhalten sich. Schweigend stehen sie, er und Victor, sich gegenüber und halten sich an den gelben Haltestangen fest.

„Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich?“, fragt John in einem unbeholfenen Versuch Konversation zu betreiben.

„Ich und Sherlock? Ach, wir kennen uns schon ewig. Wir sind früher zusammen auf die Harrow gegangen und haben dann unseren Bachelor an der Brunel gemacht. Danach hatten wir uns ein bisschen aus den Augen verloren. Sherlock ging soviel ich weiß an das Sotheby’s Institute of Art, um sich ein zweites Standbein als Art Consultant aufzubauen.“

„Art Consultant, wow!“

„Ja, aber als Sherlock gehört hat, dass ich nach Berlin gehe, hat er seine Zelte abgebrochen und ist mir gefolgt.“

„Oh wow, was denkst du, hat ihn dazu gebracht?“

Victor zuckt mit den Schultern. Ernst, Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit hängen wie eine schwere, schwarze Wolke über seinem sonst eher unbeschwerten Gemüt. John weiß diese Momente zu schätzen. Wenn man zu zweit ist, lässt sich einem Dritten schlecht noch etwas vorspielen, der Schauspieler geht hinter die Bühne und steckt sich eine Zigarette an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er war irgendwie ausgebrannt, leer.“

Und während John am Anfang noch die Stationen über den Köpfen der Leute gezählt hat, bekommt er jetzt kaum mehr mit, wie sie in den Bahnhof einfahren.

„Wir müssen raus“, nuschelt Victor. Mit einem Schwarm aus- und umsteigender Fahrgäste verlassen sie die U8 und steigen die Treppe hoch. Dort wird das Tunnelsystem komplizierter, Victor muss sich kurz orientieren. „Da beim Blumenladen!“ Sie gehen die Treppe hinauf, Hände in die Taschen geschoben.

John schaut sich um wie der erste Mensch. Er weiß nicht, was es hier gibt, aber gut kann es nicht sein.

Es hat etwas von einer Festung. Etwas Ghettohaftes, wenn man so will. John will aber nicht. Ein scharfer Wind fährt ihm in den Nacken. Er stellt den Kragen seines Anoraks auf. Massive Neubauten, die straßenüberspannend den Platz umzingeln, dir gleich klarmachen, dass du hier nichts verloren hast, es sei denn du bist einer von ihnen – Bettlern, Gemüsehändlern, Schwerverbrechern, Hipstern. Eine Betonlandschaft aus Dönerläden, Spielhöllen und Wettbüros. Das Dröhnen der U-Bahn im Untergrund, wie das Brodeln eines Vulkans, der jeden Moment ausbrechen könnte, die Hochbahn, die aber keine S-Bahn ist, sondern immer noch irgendwie die U-Bahn. John wird schwindelig. Victor beugt sich in die Höhle, die seine Hände bilden, und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. „Da lang“, sagt er den Rauch raussprechend, „Reichenberger Straße!“

Die Reichenberger Straße zu betreten ist wie die Tanzfläche verlassen, auf der seit zwei Stunden nur noch Eurotrance läuft, und sich in einen leeren Korridor zu flüchten, der nach Bierteppich und Urin stinkt. Nicht ideal also, aber immer noch besser als die Alternative. Die zahlreichen Gründerzeitbauten haben eine beruhigende Wirkung auf John. Er schiebt die Fäuste in seine tiefsitzende Jeans und folgt Victor mit angezogenen Schultern.

„Hier ist es.“

Victor drückt auf ein Klingelschild. Noack.

Der Duft von angebrannten Kartoffeln und Zwiebeln hängt schon im Hausflur in der Luft und als sich eine Tür im zweiten Stock öffnet, ist auch schnell klar, woher er stammt. Warmer Küchendunst schlägt ihnen entgegen, satt und deftig und gut. Die kratzige Stimme einer älteren Dame in Stützstrumpfhosen und Schürze. „Ach, Victor, bist du es? Ich hab doch gar nicht genug zu essen vorbereitet.“

„Guten Tag, Frau Noack, wir wollen Oskar besuchen“, trägt Victor vor in seinem feinsten fehlerfreien Deutsch.

Sie treten sich die Schuhe ab und gehen hinein.

Oskar, der aus seinem Zimmer in einen muffigen, dunklen Flur tritt.

„Victor, was machst du denn hier? Brauchst du etwa was?“

John weiß nicht, ob es ein Angebot ist oder eine Frage. In seiner Stimme schwingen Panik, Irritation und pure Langeweile. Sie ziehen sich die Schuhe aus und gehen in sein Zimmer. Der Bildschirm flackert auf seinem Schreibtisch. Oskar setzt sich davor und stiert hinein wie ein Geier. Runder Rücken, langer Hals, kantiger Adamsapfel.

„Jemand hat mir die Freundschaft auf Facebook gekündigt, ich muss rausfinden, wer.“

„Ich hab dir eine Nachricht geschrieben“, sagt Victor nüchtern.

„Ich weiß, ich hab es schon an der Art gesehen, wie der Alert-Button aufflackerte.“

„Wir suchen Sherlock, hat er sich mal hier blicken lassen die Tage?“

John sieht sich interessiert um. Das Zimmer ist nicht sehr groß, dunkel, mit Blick auf den Hinterhof. An der Wand steht ein ungemachtes Einzelbett, dreckige Wäsche liegt in der Gegend verstreut, dazwischen Zigarettenschachteln und Susan Sontags Essayband Über Fotografie. Die Möbel sind altmodisch und vollgestopft mit Büchern von Ronald Schernikau, Oscar Wilde und lauter gelben und orangefarbenen Heftchen vom, John sieht genauer hin, Reclam-Verlag.

„Sherlock? Den hab ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen“, murmelt Oskar etwas abgelenkt in seinen Bildschirm.

Die ältere Dame tritt vorsichtig und unsicher in den Raum. Sie und Oskar unterhalten sich kurz auf Deutsch, dann wendet sich Oskar an John und Victor, die etwas ratlos im Raum herumstehen.

„Äh, Essen ist fertig. Wollt ihr auch?“

John und Victor schauen sich an.

„Ich könnte eigentlich schon was zu essen vertragen. Du?“

John zuckt mit den Schultern. Er würde eigentlich lieber Sherlock finden, aber es stellt sich als weitaus schwieriger heraus, jemanden zu finden, der nicht gefunden werden will. Warum also nicht erst mal was essen?

 

„Das Essen ist köstlich, Frau Noack“, fühlt Victor sich verpflichtet zu sagen und alle stimmen kauend zu.

Sie sitzen zu viert an einem langen Tisch im Wohnzimmer und essen Kartoffeln und Bouletten. Eine Wachsdecke mit Sonnenblumenmuster liegt über den Tisch ausgebreitet. Dort wo sie gefaltet war, kann man die Knickfalten noch sehen. Darauf stehen allerhand dampfende Schüsseln mit Kartoffeln, Mischgemüse und Bouletten.

John, der sich mit Oskars Oma blendend versteht, fragt immer wieder nach. Die Zeit vor der Wende, wie das denn so war, und er versteht fast alles, trotz dürftiger Deutschkenntnisse.

Oskars Familie ist nach der Wende in den Westen gezogen, nur die Oma konnte sich nicht so ganz von ihren Matroschkas trennen. Ihre Wohnung gleicht einem DDR-Nostalgieladen. Überall Kinkerlitzchen und der Geruch von billigem Parfum. John fragt sich, während er sein Mischgemüse isst, ob ihr überhaupt klar ist, dass es die DDR schon längst nicht mehr gibt, und fühlt sich an diesen Film erinnert, den er einmal gesehen hat. Goodbye, Lenin.

Die Oma erzählt und John, der nur die Hälfte versteht, nickt eifrig. Oskar und Victor sind nicht sehr gesprächig. Die Minuten verstreichen, ohne dass längere Zeit etwas gesagt wird. Irgendwo tickt eine Uhr aus dem Erzgebirge und als es 18 Uhr schlägt, springt ein Kuckuck heraus. John versucht sich sein Staunen darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen und so wie alle anderen stumm das Essen in sich reinzuschaufeln.

Nach dem Essen räumt Oskar den Tisch ab. Er stellt ein paar Teller in die Spüle und verschwindet mit Victor in seinem Zimmer. „Wir sind gleich wieder da“, rufen sie und verschwinden. John, der sich nicht anders zu helfen weiß, fängt an abzuwaschen, sodass Oskars Oma, die erst dagegen protestiert und sich dann an den Tisch setzt, um sich eine anzustecken, am Ende ganz begeistert von ihrem Johnny ist und ihn gar nicht mehr gehen lassen will.

„Kommen Sie ruhig mal wieder zum Essen vorbei“, sagt sie, als sie sich die Schuhe anziehen. Victor seine Chealsea-Boots und John seine abgelatschten Sambas.

Vorne am Kotti trennen sich ihre Wege. Victor und Oskar wollen noch weiterziehen und John, der das Gefühl nicht los wird, dass sie irgendein krummes Ding drehen wollen, will lieber nach Hause.

„Noch irgendeine Idee, wo er sein könnte? Weiß irgendjemand, wo er arbeitet?“

Oskar lacht durch den Qualm seiner Zigarette. Er streift sich ein Paar verfilzter fingerloser Handschuhe über.

„Schätzchen, keiner weiß, wo Sherlock arbeitet!“

Und damit scheint alles gesagt.

Mutlos schlurft John nach Hause. Ein schwerer Dunst hängt über der Stadt, taucht die Straßen in denselben verwaschenen Purpurton wie John ihn schon im U-Bahnhof Heinrich-Heine-Straße gesehen hat. Er läuft Richtung Neubaukomplex, vorbei an Menschen, die Eimer mit grüner Farbe an ihn vorbeitragen, Toilettenpapier oder Einkaufstüten von Lidl.

Es ist fast schon dunkel, als er in seiner Umhängetasche nach seinem Schlüssel kramt und verdächtige Geräusche von den Müllcontainern vor der Neubausiedlung hört.

Er wagt einen flüchtigen Blick. Es ist Sherlock, der seine Leinwände zerhackt und sie in den blauen Papiercontainer stopft.

„Sherlock!“, ruft er. „Was tust du da!“

Hilflos schaut er dabei zu, wie er in die Holzleisten des Keilrahmens tritt und das Bild, einen schönen nackten Körper, hier und da ein verlorenes Gesicht, in der Mitte zerreißt.

„Ich tue, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen“, ruft er in einer Art manischem Anfall. Schwarze Locken wirbeln durch die Luft, der Gesichtsausdruck ist verbissen. Sherlock ist wie eine Hexelmaschine und John versteht genug von Hexelmaschinen, um zu wissen, dass, wenn sie erst einmal in Gang sind, man nicht mehr dazwischen greifen sollte. Ansonsten erwischt es einem am Ende selber noch und davon hat wirklich keiner was.

„Lieber zerstöre ich es“, krächzt er, „als dass ich zulasse, dass es bei irgendeiner reichen Witwe an der Wand hängt!“

John schnaubt heftig. Er hat jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Mitmachen oder Sherlocks Zerstörungswut zum Opfer fallen und selbst im Abfall landen. Schweren Herzens greift er eines der Bilder, er schaut es kurz an und beschließt dann doch, wie ein Tier, das man zur Schlachtbank führt, es nicht allzu lieb zu gewinnen.

„Was tust du da?“

Sherlock hält inne und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an.

John zerbricht den Keilrahmen über seinem Knie, es ist dasselbe Geräusch wie damals, als er seinem Vater den Arm gebrochen hat.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus!“, schnauft er und stopft es zu den anderen zerstörten Kunstwerken in den Müll. Im Kopf versucht er auszurechnen, wie viel sie da wegwerfen – fünfzig, sechszigtausend bestimmt. John denkt an eine Geschichte von Heinrich Böll, die er mal gelesen hat, und muss gleichzeitig lachen.

„Willst du da jetzt weiter so tatenlos herumstehen?“, sagt er, schon etwas außer Atem. Sherlock steht vor ihm wie ein großer Junge und starrt ihn atemlos an, der Blick rasend, wild und gleichzeitig voller Scheu.

„Nein“, sagt er fast ohne Stimme und greift sich das nächste Kunstwerk. Sie zerfetzen, schnaufen und zerhacken im wirbelnden Staub zerrissener Leinwände. Schwindelerregende Summen, von denen alle immer nur sprechen, lösen sich in Luft auf, hinterlassen eine Spur aus Tränen, Schweiß und heiserem Gelächter.

„Das ist das Verrückteste, was ich jemals getan habe“, keucht John im Fahrstuhl und Sherlock pustet sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Als Sherlock die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschließt, greift John zu seinem Handy und verfasst eine kurze Nachricht an Victor.

Habe ihn gefunden. Er ist zu Hause.

Er denkt kurz nach, überlegt, ob er hinzufügen sollte, in welcher Verfassung sich Sherlock befindet. Er steht völlig neben sich, will er schon schreiben, würde er nicht den Eindruck haben, dass Sherlock, als er in der Wohnung steht und mit aufgeräumten Blick auf den leeren Platz in seinem Atelier starrt, wo zuvor noch seine Leinwände standen, zum ersten Mal völlig klar ist. Er belässt es dabei und schickt die Nachricht so wie sie ist ab.

„Und jetzt?“, fragt er Sherlock.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt er. John, der in der stillen Wohnung sein Herz rasen hört, wartet auf den Moment der Reue und fragt sich, ob er weiß, was zu tun ist, falls Sherlock einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet. Doch Sherlock scheint auf merkwürdige Weise im Reinen mit sich, zufrieden. John kennt diese Art Zufriedenheit. Seine Mutter strahlte sie selbst aus, kurz bevor sie sich wie Virginia Woolf im Fluss ertränkte.

 

*

 

In der Nacht macht John kein Auge zu. Er wälzt sich in seinen Laken, die selbst nach drei Wochen immer noch nach Weichspüler und fremder Bettwäsche riechen. Gemütlichkeit will sich nicht so recht einstellen. Er grübelt, überlegt, was zu tun ist, ob er Victor alarmieren sollte oder ob er mit der Situation alleine fertig wird, ob er damit vielleicht sogar alleine fertig werden möchte.

John hört das Knarren der offenstehenden Tür und stellt sich darauf ein, dass Irene zu ihm ins Bett kriecht, doch nichts dergleichen passiert. Er dreht sich um.

„Oh, hey“, sagt er, als er die schmale Silhouette in der Tür stehen sieht. Der wilde Mopp, den er Haare nennt, die mutlos herabhängenden Schultern, das Leuchten seiner Augen im bleichen Licht des Mondes.

Sie starren sich einen Moment an. Zwei stille Komplizen am Rande der Nacht.

Das Rascheln einer Decke, die zurückgeschlagen wird. Zwei, drei Herzschläge vergehen, ohne dass etwas geschieht. Wortloses Starren, das Rauschen der Nacht, blasse Haut in fahlem Mondlicht. Mit angehaltenem Atem kriecht Sherlock zu John ins Bett. Ein ewiges Hin und Her zwischen Ich will es und Ich will es nicht. Heftiges Ausatmen, ein Zittern unter der Decke. Mit klopfenden Herzen drückt John seinen Kopf an seine Brust, ein Wispern an seinen Schläfen, ein Kuss in kastanienwarmes Haar.

„Komm her“, faselt er sanft und immer wieder. Der Griff wird fester um seiner Hüfte. Eine Faust krallt sich in den Stoff seines T-Shirts. Ein Ächzen in das wirre Gestrüpp seiner Locken, als seine Erektion die von Sherlock streift. Aber so eine Nacht ist das nicht. Und wenn sie überhaupt etwas verbindet, dann ist es das intime Wissen darum, dass es das nicht ist. Und egal, was es überhaupt ist, John weiß, dass es wertvoller ist als jedes der Bilder, das sie heute Abend in den Müll geschmissen haben, und heiliger als alles, was ihm jemals heilig gewesen ist. Und vielleicht, denkt er sich, den Mann mit den wirren Locken und dem teuren Parfum bei sich haltend, geht es ihm ja genauso. Hoffnung flattert auf und schwirrt durch den Raum wie eine Fledermaus. Sherlock atmet still und tief in sein T-Shirt, nimmt Johns Geruch gierig in sich auf. Seine Hände sind kalt, als sie unter den warmen Stoff kriechen, auf der Suche nach Nähe und Haut und all dem, was sich in Berlin so schwer finden lässt. Und irrsinnigerweise, denkt John, und dies ist der letzte Gedanke, bevor er in einen parfumgetränkten Schlaf driftet, musste er erst hier herkommen, um es überhaupt zu finden.


	4. Die Stadt von morgen und Jonathan Franzen, der ein paar Spatzen beobachtet, die in einer Pfütze baden

Das Hansaviertel. Das war in Westberlin die Antwort auf die Ostberliner Stalinallee. Das Vorbild für den Wiederaufbau nach den Prinzipien der Charta von Athen. Im Rahmen einer Bauausstellung sollte es die Ideale von Freiheit, Demokratie und Transparenz in gebauter Form repräsentieren und ein Schaufenster der westlichen Architektur werden. Die Stadt von morgen.*  
  
John weiß sich nicht zu helfen, ohne Kontext findet er sich hier nicht zurecht. Er sieht nur graue Betonlandschaft, die _Armut _ dort schreit, wo andere ihre Zigaretten hinwerfen. Penner in Schlafsäcken, die Musik von den Pet Shop Boys mit ihren billigen Plastikradios hören, Dönerbuden, Neonlichter, ein düsteres Kabuff und mitten drin ein Weinladen. John kauft sich eine Postkarte und fragt drinnen nach dem Weg und weil der Verkäufer so schrecklich nett ist und irgendwie auch schön in seiner zurückhaltenden Art, die John als angenehm empfindet, kauft er gleich noch einen Architekturführer über das Viertel. Vielleicht hilfts ja.  
  
Zur Akademie der Künste geht es nach rechts und immer die Straße runter. John folgt den Anweisungen, tritt aus der Tür und atmet durch, als er den schmutzigen U-Bahnhof hinter sich lässt.  
  
Mit verschränkten Armen läuft er die Bartningallee hinunter. Das nasse Laub ist rutschig unter seinen Füßen. Und schließlich ist John hin und weg von dem goldenen Herbst, der ihn umgibt, und den grauen Häuserblocks, die aus ihm empor wachsen. Überall hohe Kiefern, das weingetränkte Licht der untergehenden Sonne, verwilderte Sträucher, wie ein verwunschener Wald und mittendrin die Neubauten, wie verlassene Waldhäuschen und gleichzeitig doch nicht. Die Stadt von morgen, wispert John vor sich hin. Spatzen baden in einer Pfütze auf dem Gehweg auf der anderen Seite. Jonathan Franzen steht davor und beobachtet sie. Er kritzelt in ein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch von Moleskine.  
  
John kann es nicht fassen und pfeift geräuschlos Luft durch seine Lippen. Hinter ein paar geparkten Autos bleibt er stehen. Eine ältere Dame führt einen Schnauzer Gassi und, während der sich in ein Beet hockt, beobachtet sie John, der Jonathan Franzen beobachtet, wie der ein paar Vögel beobachtet.  
  
Sie ist skeptisch. John verschiebt die Lippen und setzt ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. „Akademie der Künste?“, fragt er und sucht die Konfrontation da, wo andere die Flucht ergreifen. Sie zeigt mit dem Finger dorthin, wo die Straße eine Biegung macht. Er folgt ihrem Fingerzeig und bald kann er es sehen, das Schild, das auf einen flachen Bau den Weg hinunter verweist, versteckt zwischen Laub, Sträuchern und Nadelbäumen. Die Akademie der Künste.  
  
Da kommt Jonathan Franzen. Der scheint genauso orientierungslos wie John.  
  
„Academy dörrh Kunste?“, fragt er und sein Lächeln ist genauso breit wie sein amerikanischer Akzent.  
  
„Ja“, sagt John auf Englisch und zusammen mit Jonathan Franzen läuft er den Hanseatenweg hinunter zum Eingang des Gebäudes.  
  
Sie sind früh.  
  
„Scheint noch kein Mensch da zu sein“, sagt John. Seine Stimme ist nur ein leerer Hall in dem leeren Raum der Theaterlobby. Bald Schritte. Ein Journalist und mehrere wichtige Leute in Anzügen und Kostümen, die Franzen in den großen Saal zerren. Dort wird gerade die Technik montiert. Probedurchlauf. Die ersten Presseleute trudeln ein. Bald mischen sich die ersten Gäste darunter. Bekommen in der Lobby ein Glas Weißwein in die Hand gedrückt. John weiß nicht, bei wem er sich melden soll, bis ihn irgendwann ein hektischer Disponent mit einem Headset beim Ärmel greift und ihn in den Mitarbeiterbreich zerrt. John soll eine schwarze Stoffhose, ein weißes Hemd, Krawatte und eine anthrazitfarbene Weste mit Seidenrücken anziehen. Um sieben Uhr soll er die Tür am rechten Seiteneingang öffnen und die Karten abreißen. „Kennst du schon Sarah? Sie wird mit dir den Eingang flankieren.“  
  
„Freut mich“, sagt John und reicht ihr, mit einem Arm schon in der Weste, die Hand.  
  
Sarah ist Studentin an der UdK und, wie John erfährt, ebenfalls aus England. Sie hat lange, erdbeerblonde Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Eine wallende, weiße Bluse, die sie (John muss mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen) ebenfalls gegen Hemd, Weste und Krawatte eintauscht.  
  
„Und, hast du schon mal was von Jonathan Franzen gelesen?“  
  
„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein nicht“, sagt John und beobachtet Sarah aus dem Augenwinkel. Sieht verschwommene schmale Schultern, ein Zopf, der gelöst wird, langes Haar, das über einen geraden Rücken fällt und wieder zu seinem strengen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden wird.  
  
Von der Lesung bekommen sie nichts mit, sie hocken mit den anderen an der Garderobe, trinken heimlich Rotwein von der Bar, rauchen draußen vor der Tür, vertrödeln die Zeit.  
  
„Und du, hast du jemanden?“, fragt sie.  
  
„Naja“, sagt John und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Irgendwie schon.“  
  
„Irgendwie schon?“ Sie lacht und ihre Lippen riechen nach Lippenbalsam.  
  
Sie tritt ihre Zigarette aus und sie gehen wieder hinein.  
  
_Irgendwie schon,_ ist mit Sicherheit keine zufriedenstellende Antwort, aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, die einzige, die er geben kann.  
  
  
Donnerstagmorgen sind sie zusammen aufgewacht (heute ist Samstag). Die Heizung surrte, es herrschte eine Bullenhitze in dem kleinen Zimmer. Ein milchiger Schleier hing über der Stadt, tauchte ihr Zimmer in sattes Weiß.  
  
John wälzt sich auf die andere Seite. Sie blicken sich an, beginnen sich zu küssen. Bald haben sie ihre Hände in ihren Gesichtern. Es ist zärtlich und wild, dann wieder rau und heftig. Weiche Lippen, die sich um Johns harte Brustwarze schließen. Bald Zähne, John krächzt und windet sich, spürt Finger dort, wo er noch nie Finger gespürt hat.  
  
Er dreht John auf die Seite und beißt von hinten in seine Schulter. Gräbt die Hand in Johns weichen Bauch. Sherlock wispert in seine Haare. Schnauft in sie hinein. Der warme, knochige Körper gegen Johns gedrückt, schweißnasse Haut, jetzt schon.  
  
John stopft die Hände ins Kissen. Liegt nackt und nervös da und hält zittrig den Atem an. Hört Sherlock, wie er nach einem Kondom fummelt, die üblichen Geräusche. Er seufzt und wimmert wie eine Frau, die in den Wehen liegt, als Sherlock in ihn eindringt, aufrecht gehalten nur von Sherlocks Griff in seine Brust und dem warmen Atem an seinem Hals. „Gott im Himmel“, keucht er. John hat das Gefühl es dauert ewig. Ein Schmerz, der nie nachlässt. John fasst nach hinten, krallt die Hand in wilde Locken, will mehr, will ihn ganz in sich drin, und weiß nicht, ob er das gerade laut sagt. Sherlock beißt sich an seiner Schulter fest. Das Kinn zerschabt ihm dort die Haut. John kann nur lachen, so verrückt ist es. Weil es weh tut und gleichzeitig der atemberaubendste Sex seines Lebens ist.  
  
John biegt seinen Rücken durch und stielt sich einen schweißgetränkten Kuss. „Machs mir, Baby.“ Dummes Gefasel, Finger, die lose an dem Kiefer des anderen entlang gleiten. Das raue unrasierte Kinn, weiche, nasse Lippen, die sich an Fingerspitzen festsaugen.  
  
Es ist unwirklich, unromantisch, und alles andere als unschuldig. Die drei großen Un-s, die sich durch Johns Leben ziehen wie Kaugummi, und doch ist es das Wildeste, das John jemals erlebt hat. John greift nach hinten, greift nach ihm wie ein Ertrinkender nach einem Stück Schwemmholz, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dort wo er an Land gezogen wird, Liebe finden lässt.  
  
Als Sherlock in ihm kommt, atmet er zehnmal heftig in seinen Rücken, nasser heißer Atem zwischen Johns Schulterblättern, bevor er ihn so langsam rauszieht, wie er ihn rein gesteckt hat. Er geht ins Badezimmer. John, der schweratmend ins Kissen röchelt, hört die nackten Füße auf dem Parkett, das Geräusch eines Kondoms, das abgezogen wird, das Quietschen der Tür.  
  
  
Applaus.  
  
Die Lesung ist vorbei. Und der Applaus ist kaum verebbt, da stehen sie schon am Büchertisch und verkaufen die ersten Exemplare von _Unschuld_. Auf Deutsch und auf Englisch. John hat noch nie viel über Jonathan Franzen nachgedacht, aber er macht einen freundlichen Eindruck auf ihn, sodass er sich am Ende auch noch ein Exemplar kauft und es sich ganz am Ende signieren lässt.  
  
_Für John,_ schreibt er und malt eine fliegende Taube, so wie sie Kinder malen würden, so dass man sie quasi kaum von einem M unterscheiden kann.  
  
„Sie scheinen mir ein wenig flatterhaft“, kommentiert Franzen noch während er die Taube zeichnet, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
„Ja“, seufzt John, „wem sagen Sie das.“  
  
„Ihnen – sage ich das“, sagt Franzen und schiebt das Buch über den Signiertisch rüber zu John. Mit taubenblauen Augen blickt er ihn über den Rand seiner Hornbrille hinweg an. Ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die strenge Gutmütigkeit eines Professors. John schluckt hart und bedankt sich für die Signatur.  
  
  
„Kann ich dich noch irgendwohin mitnehmen?“, fragt Sarah und stülpt sich einen Helm über ihr offenes Haar. Mit ihrem Hintern sitzt sie schon auf dem Sattel ihrer metallblauen Vespa.  
  
Die S-Bahn heult in der Ferne. Ein paar letzte Gäste folgen dem Geräusch im gelben Licht der Straßenlaternen.  
  
John will schon abwinken und ihnen folgen, da hört er sich sagen. „Ja, warum eigentlich nicht!“  
  
Er lächelt. John kennt dieses Lächeln von sich. Es bedeutet verklebte Haare in seinem Gesicht und Finger, die noch tagelang nach Sex riechen.  
  
„Ich habe aber keinen zweiten Helm“, sagt sie und legt ihren Kopf schief.  
  
„Dann musst du wohl vorsichtig fahren“, raunt John und rutscht hinter ihr auf den Sattel.  
  
Zusammen kurven sie durch Haupt- und Nebenstraßen. Tauchen in ein Meer aus Lichtern, Menschen und Lärm. Busse, die an sie vorbeirasen. Schock fürs Leben. Ein Lachen an ihrem Ohr. Das Knattern der Vespa in den Kurven. Eine Hand, die sich tiefer in den weichen Stoff ihres Mantels gräbt, und in der _Timeless_ Bar scheint die Zeit irgendwie still zu stehen. _But not in a good way!,_ wie John auf Englisch denkt und in Sarahs erdbeerfarbenes Haar atmet.  
  
Sarah wohnt in der Stendaler Straße, Ecke Perleberger. Eine hübsche Wohngegend mit vielen Geschäften und vielen Imbissen. Das Rauschen des Verkehrs auf der Hauptstraße. „Wie das Meer, wenn man bei offenem Fenster schläft“, sagt Sarah und schließt auf. Ihre Schritte hallen im Hausflur, der groß und geräumig ist, hinter einem Gitter befindet sich ein Fahrstuhl, den man nur benutzen kann, wenn man den Schlüssel dafür hat. Es hat etwas Herrschaftliches, findet John. Schweigend laufen sie die Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock. Drei Namen stehen am Klingelschild. Hooper, Sawyer und Donovan.  
  
In der Wohnung riecht es nach selbstgebackenem Brot und Katzenfutter. Die Decken sind hier höher als in der Köpenicker, die Räume tiefer, länger, verwinkelter, schlucken mehr Licht, schlucken atemlose erste Küsse. Eine verschlafene Gestalt mit einer krausen Mähne schlurft aus einem Zimmer und schaut böse. Sie verschwindet im Bad. Sarah kichert und zieht John aus dem Flur direkt in einen Kuss. Es ist dunkel, er tastet nach Haaren und bekommt ihren Schal zu fassen. Er zieht ihn von ihrem Hals. Sie lachen und fummeln und stolpern Richtung Bett. Ein Einzelbett mit verschnörkeltem weißen Gerüst im Prinzessinnenstil. Sarah zieht John seinen Wollpulli vom Körper, sodass er linksrum auf den Boden fällt. Sie sitzt rittlings auf seinem Schoß, er fasst nach ihren Brüsten. Sie reibt sich durch den derben Stoff seiner Hose an seiner Jeans. Schnaufen. Lachen. Dinge, die vom Nachttisch fallen, das Foto von der besten Freundin und ihr aus ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub in Paris, eine Hand, die blind nach einem Kondom tastet.  
  
Mit gespreizten Beinen liegt sie auf dem Rücken. Er sitzt auf dem Bettrand und streift sich schweratmend das lilafarbene Kondom über. Sie schaut ihm dabei zu, die Hand auf ihrer Brust, eine zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Das Bett knarrt, als er zwischen ihre Beine klettert. Er fasst zwischen sie beide. Finger ertasten glattes Fleisch und gleiten in sie hinein. Ihr bohrender Blick, warm und tief und dunkel in seinem. Ihr Becken streckt sich ihm entgegen. Er beugt sich herunter zu einem Kuss. Dazwischen Haare, die hektisch aus dem Gesicht gestrichen werden, wieder ein Kuss, jetzt länger, Lippen, die sich kaum berühren, als er in sie eindringt, ihr heißer Atem in seinem Gesicht, auf seinen Lippen, in seinem Mund. Sie fasst nach seinem Gesicht, zieht ihn mit sich nach unten. Die Körper aufeinander gedrückt. Haut auf Haut. Ineinander verhakt. Schnaufend wiegen sie sich in einer innigen Umarmung, immer mal wieder ein Kuss, Lippen, die aneinander kleben bleiben. Haare. „Wie fühlt es sich an?“, will sie wissen.  
  
„Was?”, schnauft John in ihren Nacken, der nach Zimt und Honig riecht.  
  
„In mir drin!“, haucht sie und ihre Stimme ist nur heißer Atem an seinem Ohr.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, faselt er und einen Moment ist da nur das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut.  
  
Sarah, offensichtlich unzufrieden mit seiner Antwort, drückt ihn auf die Matratze und klettert auf ihn rauf. Sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie hält sich am Gitter ihres Bettes fest und kreist mit den Hüften über sein Gesicht. Sie ächzt und er stöhnt in sie hinein und einen Moment ist da nichts als das Schlürfen und Schmatzen zwischen seidigweichen Schenkeln und dem fiebrigen Atem zwischen Haaren und Armen. Bevor es ihr kommt steigt sie von seinem Gesicht und führt ihn sich mit einem geschickten Griff wieder ein, hastig, auf den Wogen eines sich ankündigen Orgasmus’ reitend rutscht sie an ihm auf und ab und schlürft ihren Saft von seinen Lippen. Und immer wieder dazwischen „Sag es mir“, sie beißt in seine Unterlippe. Er tastet nach Worten, nach Dingen, die einen Sinn ergeben und dann wieder doch nicht. „Weingummi“, haucht er und dann bricht sie auf ihm zusammen. Ihr schwerer Atem, als sie langsam zu sich kommt. Das pulsierende Schambein, das sie noch wie in Trance über seines schiebt.  
  
Sie schläft auf ihm ein. Im gedämpften Licht der Nachttischlampe, schaut er sich um. Das Zimmer ist vollgestellt mit Bildern. Selbstporträts im Stil von Modigliani. Doch im Gegensatz zu Modigliani blickt er nicht in leere Augen. Er sieht die Augen eines Mädchens, das auf der Suche nach sich selbst ist. Zerrissen, ewig in der Lache des Lebens herumwatend, irgendwo zwischen Selbsthass und Eigenliebe.  
  
John sollte es sich abgewöhnen mit Künstlern zu schlafen. Sie sind zu sehr auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus, benutzen dich, zerren an dir, bis du ihnen alles gibst, was du zu geben hast und dann doch nicht zufrieden sind. Und zurück bleibt dann eine leere Hülle. So blass und trostlos wie das Kondom, das am nächsten Morgen auf dem Boden liegt. Die schale Flüssigkeit darin. Erinnerung an das, was man mal hatte, und gleichzeitig ein trauriger Hinweis darauf, was man nie haben wird, und dass der schlafende Körper neben einem immer nur ein schlafender Körper sein wird.  
  
John steigt in seine Hose.  
  
Ein flüchtiger Blick auf sein Handy.  
  
_Wo bist du? – SH_  
  
Schon vor Stunden abgeschickt. Er seufzt und schiebt das Handy zurück in seine Gesäßtasche.  
  
„Wo willst du hin?“, sagt sie und John spürt die zarte Berührung einer Hand auf seinem nackten Rücken.  
  
„Nach Hause“, sagt er heiser.  
  
„Um diese Uhrzeit fährt doch gar keine Bahn mehr.“  
  
„Aber es gibt Nachtbusse.“  
  
„Sei nicht albern, John.“  
  
Er lässt sich zurück ins Bett ziehen.  
  
„Es ist viel zu eng“, raunt er in ihre Haare. Und irgendwo zwischen seinen Armen und seiner Brust schläft sie ein.  
  
John knipst das Licht aus und in der Ausweglosigkeit, die Stille und Dunkelheit mit sich bringen, beginnen seine Gedanken zu schwirren um jene drei Worte, die sich nicht aussprechen lassen, aber offenbar mit einem Handy abschicken lassen  
  
_Wo bist du?_  
  
Und plötzlich wird John wütend. Und vielleicht ist es aus Trotz, vielleicht aber auch weil er sich selbst etwas beweisen will, dass er die Nachricht unbeantwortet lässt und sein Gesicht tiefer in die seidenweichen Haare gräbt. Die Hände auf dem nackten Rücken. Rippen zählend, sie zurück in Ekstase streichelnd. Draußen der Verkehrslärm und der Regen, der gegen die maroden Fensterscheiben klopft, als sie schläfrig auf seinen Schoß kriecht, ihre feuchte Scham über seinen harten Penis schiebt. Ihr heiserer Atem in seinem Gesicht. Immer wieder lässt sie ihn in sich hineingleiten, nur um sich ihm dann wieder in dem schmerzhaftesten aller Momente zu entziehen. Ein Lächeln huscht über Johns Lippen. Er schließt die Augen, Bilder schießen ihm durch den Kopf. Von aufgestelltem Mantelkragen und kantigen Wangenknochen. Das Grollen einer Stimme, die von einem scharfen Wind den Fluss hinuntergetragen wird.  
  
„Die Jagd geht los!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nach "Schaustelle Nachkriegsmoderne Berlin" vom Stadtwandel Verlag
> 
> You abandoned me,  
> how I suffer...
> 
> "Pedestal", Portishead:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEim1TS8H2w


	5. Zwanzig Meter über der Stadt

„John, was willst du denn schon hier nur zwanzig Minuten zu spät?“  
  
John tritt aus dem Mitarbeiterbereich, noch während er sich die Schürze hinter dem Rücken zubindet. Ray wirkt gehetzt, obwohl nur drei Gäste im Laden sind. Sie sitzen verstreut an den Tischen und skypen auf ihren Laptops. Russel und Glen sitzen an einem Tisch weiter hinten bei den Toiletten und zählen das Trinkgeld vom Vortag, um es gerecht unter allen Mitarbeitern aufzuteilen.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich hatte da noch diese Sache“, stammelt John und kratzt sich am Kopf. Diese Sache, das war verschwitzter Morgensex, der nicht sehr gut war, aber immer noch gut genug, dass man die Zeit dabei vergaß.  
  
Ray drückt John einen Besen in die Hand. Er soll das Laub vor dem Eingang wegfegen.  
  
John seufzt und tut stoisch seine Arbeit. Er weiß, dass das Laub wegfegen weniger eine Notwendigkeit als vielmehr eine Strafmaßnahme ist. Als er damit fertig ist, schnorrt er sich eine Zigarette und raucht sie in dem Hauseingang neben dem Café. Obwohl es Sonntagmorgen ist, rauscht der Verkehr nur so an ihm vorbei und gegenüber am Curry 36 stehen sie an wie verrückt. Manche noch immer und manche schon wieder, Clubgänger, einsame Seelen, Touristen.  
  
John mag Sonntage nicht besonders. Dieses Zurückgeworfensein auf sich selbst, dieses trübe Gefühl, das man selbst an sonnigen Tagen hat. Doch seit sie mit Sex beginnen, lassen sie sich zumindest besser ertragen. Wenn er jedoch die Augen schließt, dann ist es nicht das Stöhnen einer Frau, das durch seine Erinnerung wabert, sondern sein eigenes gequältes Ächzen in das Ohr eines Mannes. Die Hände in wilde Locken gegraben, heißer Atem in seinem Gesicht. John schüttelt den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Er tritt die Zigarette aus und geht zurück in das Café.  
  
Irgendwann hinter dem Tresen, zwischen der dampfenden Espressomaschine und der Mikrowelle, greift John über Glen ins Regal. Und Glen, der gerade einen Chai Latte zubereitet, raunt John zwischen zwei Handgriffen etwas zu. Mit dem unpolierten, schnodderigen Dialekt der nordenglischen Arbeiterklasse sagt er: „Du riechst nach Sex.“  
  
John riecht an sich. Es stimmt. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu duschen und war naiv genug zu glauben, dass man es nicht riechen würde.  
  
„Glückwunsch, wer ist der Glückliche?“, lacht Glen, der die ganze Welt für schwul hält. Und vielleicht mag das auf seine Welt ja auch zutreffen. John hat darauf jedenfalls keine Lust und verzieht launisch das Gesicht.  
  
„Sarah!“, sagt er gallig, kassiert eine Coffee-to-go-Kundin ab und reicht das Wechselgeld heraus.  
  
„Uuh, Sarah! Hast du gehört, Ray? Unser Johnny kommt ganz schön rum!“  
  
„Achja? Mir reicht schon, wenn er zur Arbeit kommt.“  
  
John schneidet eine Grimasse.  
  
Der Tag zieht sich ereignislos dahin. Im leichten Nieselregen schlendert er nach Hause, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Fünf Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Mycrofts Nummer. John seufzt und schiebt das Handy zurück in die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans.  
  
In der Brückenstraße kehrt John ein. Er sitzt in einem Sushi-Restaurant mit grünen Wänden und während er auf seine Tempura wartet, starrt er einen Moment auf das Aquarium mit den Koikarpfen. Er greift noch einmal zu seinem Handy und wählt eine Nummer. Mit Herzklopfen wartet er darauf, dass einer abnimmt.  
  
„Ich habe noch einmal über das nachgedacht, was Sie ganz zum Schluss gesagt haben. Als ich gegangen bin.“  
  
Ohne zu grüßen spricht er in das alte Nokiatelefon. Der Empfang ist schlecht. Mycrofts Stimme ist ein rauchiges Kratzen an seinem Ohr.  
  
„John! Helfen Sie meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge!“  
  
„Sie sagten, ich soll mich nicht in ihn verlieben.“  
  
„Richtig.“  
  
Einen Moment sagt keiner etwas. Die Kellnerin stellt John einen Teller Tempura auf den Tisch. Er ist wie weggetreten und vergisst sich zu bedanken.  
  
„Und?“, knackt und rauscht es an seinem Ohr. Ein Geräusch, wie wenn Irene morgens in ihrem Katzenklo scharrt.  
  
„Ich will wissen, wieso.“  
  
John nimmt einen Schluck von seinem bitteren grünen Tee und verzieht das Gesicht. Mycroft lacht. Seine Stimme hallt wie in einem großen Raum und John stellt sich vor, wie er gerade in seiner privaten Bibliothek sitzt und abgestandenen Whiskey trinkt.  
  
„Nun, John, Sie machten auf mich den Eindruck von jemandem, der immer das Gegenteil von dem tut, was man ihm sagt.“  
  
Johns Mund wird plötzlich ganz trocken. Er nimmt noch einen Schluck. Kleckert dabei ein wenig auf seinen Pullover vom Vortag.  
  
„Sie wollten, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe“, faselt er wie in Trance, spricht aus, was nicht mehr ausgesprochen werden muss. Es rauscht und knackt in der Leitung, keiner sagt etwas.  
  
„Wie kommen Sie denn voran?“  
  
„Gut, gut, wirklich wunderbar!“, stammelt John, ohne von dem Vorfall vor den Müllcontainern zu berichten.  
  
„Hören Sie, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie mich hier nur benutzen.“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, John, aber ich dachte Ihnen wäre die Situation von Anfang an bewusst gewesen.“  
  
Mycroft klingt zwar verwundert, aber nicht im geringsten bewegt.  
  
„Ja schon, aber wie es mir dabei geht, das scheint Sie wohl gar nicht zu interessieren.“  
  
„John, Sie sind doch ein Mann, der fähig ist seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Es hat Sie niemand gezwungen.“  
  
John lässt das Telefon in seinen Schoß sinken. Er fühlt sich machtlos und hundeelend, ohne dass er sagen kann, wieso.  
  
„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?“, fragt die asiatische Bedienung. John schaut auf seinen Teller, der plötzlich leer ist. Den Geschmack von gefüllten Teigtaschen noch auf der Zunge, aber keine Erinnerung daran, sie gegessen zu haben.  
  
„Nein danke“, sagt John und verlangt der Rechnung. Mit einer Serviette tupft er sich die tropfende Sojasauce vom Kinn und stürzt seinen Sake hinunter.  
  
Mit wilder Entschlossenheit marschiert er die Brückenstraße runter Richtung Köpenicker. Tunnelblick. Menschen jaulen vor einem Späti und trinken Bier. John wird an den Straßenrand gedrängt. Fast wird er dabei von einem Fahrradfahrer angefahren, Taxis hupen. „Bist du blöd, oder was!“ Im flirrenden Scheinwerferlicht hebt John die Hände und entschuldigt sich.  
  
Jonathan Franzen hatte recht, denkt er sich, nach seinem Haustürschlüssel grabend. Es ist Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen!  
  
Er teilt sich den Fahrstuhl mit einer asiatischen Mutter mit Kinderwagen. Schnaufend starrt er vor sich hin, sein Herz macht einen Satz, als der Fahrstuhl mit einem unsanften Rumsen im neunten Stock ankommt. Von dort aus geht er in das Treppenhaus und muss noch mal ein Stockwerk tiefer. Manchmal muss er noch schauen, welche Tür ihre ist. Doch da steht es . _Holmes / Watson_.  
  
Er schließt auf. Sherlock sitzt mit nackten Füßen auf dem Fensterbrett und raucht in den blauen Abenddunst hinaus. Er hört Musik von Siouxsie and The Banshees. Das erste Album –  The Scream – das klingt, als hätte man es in einem Schwimmbad aufgenommen. John kann verstehen, warum er es hört. Es kratzt an deiner Seele, wie die kalten Nächte von Berlin.  
  
Schnaufend kommt er bei ihm an, legt die Hände in das traurige Gesicht und küsst ihn. Das Adrenalin jagt ihm durch die Venen, Rauschen in seinem Ohr. Sherlocks warmer Atem, die Augen dunkel, verhangen, wild. Atemloses Verharren. Eine Hand tief in Johns Rücken. Sherlock zieht ihn noch einmal an sich. Und diesmal tun sie es richtig.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Warum studierst du nicht an der UdK?“, will John wissen und reicht die Zigarette zurück in Sherlocks knochige Finger. Das Laken klebt an seinen Beinen. Er liegt bei Sherlock auf der Matratze und bläst den Rauch der Zigarette in die abgestandene warme Luft. Der Blick geht zum Fenster hinaus, das ganz beschlagen ist von Sex, Wärme und dem Schweiß, der wie ein dünner Film ihre Haut überzieht. Ein Flugzeug im Landeanflug streift über den Nachthimmel am Rande von Johns Bewusstsein.  
  
Sherlock zieht an der Zigarette und schnaubt.  
  
„Da studieren doch nur dumme Hipster, die ihre hohlen Parolen an die Klowände der öffentlichen Toiletten schmieren.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
Sherlock liegt neben ihm und starrt an die Decke.  
  
John lässt seinen Blick über den nackten Körper schweifen. Die kantigen Beckenknochen, das abschwellende Glied zwischen haarigen Oberschenkeln, der Aschenbecher auf dem harten Bauch.  
  
„Aber irgendetwas musst du doch vom Leben wollen.“  
  
„Was ich will“, Sherlock wälzt sich auf die Seite und fährt mit den Fingerspitzen über Johns Schlüsselbein, eine ungewohnt zärtliche Geste, John saugt die Luft tief ein, vergisst beinahe die Worte, die unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen, „ist das hier.“  
  
Er spürt weiche Lippen in seinem Hals, eine Hand, die über seinen weichen Bauch streichelt.  
  
„Was ist mit Victor?“, stößt John aus, zittriger Atem in Sherlocks Hals.  
  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
  
Sherlock nimmt seinen schlaffen Penis in die Hand, zupft ein bisschen an seiner Vorhaut.  
  
John gerät in einen Strudel wirrer Gedanken. Die ganze Zeit wollte er das, was Victor hatte, als ihm plötzlich klar wird, dass das, was Victor womöglich hatte, nicht mehr war als wilde Nächte im Club und hungrigen, völlig wahnwitzigen, schwindelerregenden Sex zwanzig Meter über der Stadt. Wenn nicht sogar höher, denkt John und fragt sich, wie hoch so ein Hochhaus ist.  
  
Sie sind wie zwei Wölfe, denen man ein Stück rohes Fleisch zum Fraß vorwirft. Sie zerfetzen und knurren und fletschen die Zähne und dann ziehen sie weiter. Rauchen aus ihren Fenstern hinaus und heulen den senfgelben Mond an, der aussieht wie die Hälfte einer in der Mitte durchgeschnittenen Pampelmuse aus dem Supermarkt.  
  
„Nichts“, seufzt John und spreizt die Beine, „vergiss es“, haucht er in das wirre Gestrüpp unter seinem Kinn, spürt feuchte Lippen und heißen Atem überall auf seiner Haut, die nasse Penisspitze, die flüchtig seinen Schaft streift. Er schlingt die Beine fest um Sherlocks schmale Hüfte, hält ihn bei sich, will sich alles nehmen, was er zu geben bereit ist. Auf seinen Lippen ein stilles Flehen, hauchzart gefaselt in Sherlocks weiche Haut. „Bleib einfach hier, ok.“


	6. Melancholie II

„Und du, wovon träumst du?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Was willst du mal werden, wenn du groß bist?“  
  
John sagt, er träumt ein mal von seiner eigenen Galerie und lacht ein bisschen darüber. Vielleicht in Spitalfields, sagt er.  
  
„Dann kommen bestimmt Gilbert und George vorbei und schwatzen dir ihre Kackebilder auf.“  
  
„Ihre Kackebilder?“  
  
John lacht schläfrig ins Kissen.  
  
„Nein, ehrlich. Es wird langsam immer mehr zu etwas, das ich mir für mich vorstellen könnte.“  
  
„Schön“, sagt Sherlock und meint es ehrlich. In ungewohnt zärtlicher Geste streicht er die Haare aus Johns Stirn.  
  
„Willst du ein Geheimnis wissen?“  
  
„Ja, unbedingt.“ John lehnt sich auf den Ellbogen und starrt ihn von der Seite an.  
  
„Ich hasse es hier.“  
  
„Oh.“  
  
Der Wein aus dem Supermarkt schwappt in der Flasche, als Sherlock davon trinkt. Er reicht die Flasche an John.  
  
„Warum bist du dann hier?“ John nimmt einen Schluck, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Den dunklen, suchenden Blick, soviel Unsicherheit darin. Fragen, die ohne Antwort bleiben, und Antworten, zu denen es keine Frage mehr gibt.  
  
„Weil ich nicht weiß, wo ich sonst sein soll.“  
  
John denkt einen Moment darüber nach. Es macht ihn traurig ihn so zu sehen. An der Losigkeit des Seins leidend. Sinnlosigkeit, Ratlosigkeit, keine Hoffnung, kein Ziel, kein Streben nach Glück und Liebe und all den Dingen, die das Leben lebenswert machen.  
  
Sherlock wirft sich zurück in die Kissen und zieht die Luft scharf ein.  
  
„Folgender Dialog“, sagt er heiser, kehlig, fast ohne Stimme.  
  
„Ein Mann sagt seiner Frau nach fünfunddreißig Ehejahren: ich glaube, ich bin schwul. Sie lacht und sagt, völlig entrüstet: du bist nicht schwul, du bist nur unglücklich.“  
  
John gerät ins Grübeln. Betrachtet Sherlock sorgevoll. Sein kantiges Profil, den sinnsuchenden, traurigen Blick, zur Decke gerichtet.  
  
„Ist das so, John? Ist es wirklich besser unglücklich zu sein als schwul?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt John leise.  
  
„Bist du es denn?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Unglücklich?“  
  
„Schwul?“  
  
Ihre Stimmen überlappen sich. Das eine ist ein Zustand, völlig klar, aber was ist das andere? Sherlock weiß nicht, was es ist, aber er weiß, was es bedeutet. Verlust, Liebe, Schmerz. All diese Dinge, die dich zu dem machen, der du bist. Sherlock denkt darüber nach und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, vielleicht merkt er nicht einmal, dass er es tut. Und das zwischen all diesen Sorgen und Gedanken, die er sich macht eine kleine Falte entsteht, sein Gesicht weicher macht, lebendiger, menschlich. John möchte die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken, sie berühren, einen Moment einfangen, der sich nicht einfangen lässt, es sei denn er würde... Nein, völlig ausgeschlossen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, womöglich schon. Willst du ein bisschen Gras?“  
  
Sherlock wirft das Laken bei Seite, das ihn ohnehin kaum bedeckt hat, und seine Beine hinterher. Er steht auf und läuft aus dem Zimmer. John starrt verträumt auf den nackten Hintern, das Geschlecht, das zwischen seinen Beinen wackelt, als er zur Tür rausgeht. Er seufzt ins Kissen und lacht ein bisschen über sich selbst. „Das wird mir zu Hause nie jemand glauben.“  
  
Als Sherlock nicht zurückkommt, steht John auf und folgt ihm in die Küche. Dort sitzt Sherlock am Tisch, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, und baut einen Joint. Blass schaut John ihm dabei zu. Es hat eine gewisse Routine. Die Handgriffe, das Stopfen und Drehen, die Zunge, die am trockenen Papier leckt. John sinkt ihm gegenüber auf den lackierten Holzstuhl. Der Kühlschrank brummt und surrt vor sich hin. Es ist ein altes Modell. Vom Vormieter übernommen. Und der hat es wahrscheinlich von seinem Vormieter übernommen. Er rostet und stinkt noch manchmal nach Harzer Käse, obwohl es gar keinen Harzer Käse gibt.  
  
Sherlock dreht die Zigarette zusammen und klickt mit dem Feuerzeug. Es ist schön ihm dabei zuzusehen. Wie er die Augen schließt und sich zurücklehnt, als er den ersten Zug nimmt. Die Haut nass vom Sex, die dunklen Haare zerrupft. Wäre er nicht so blass, hätte er etwas Griechisches.  
  
Sherlock reicht die Zigarette an John. „Nimm auch einen Zug.“ John nimmt zögerlich die Zigarette mit drei Fingern. „Du musst den Rauch tief einatmen und ihn drin behalten. Nicht husten.“ John hustet. Der Rauch brennt in seiner Kehle. „Nicht husten.“ Sherlock lacht. Und als John die Fältchen sieht, die sich dabei an den Rändern seiner Augen bilden, wird ihm klar, dass er ihn noch nie hat lachen sehen. Nicht so richtig jedenfalls. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch nur am Küchenlicht.  
  
„Gut“, krächzt John, den Mund voller Rauch. Er lehnt sich zurück und wartet darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzt. Er hört das Knistern der Glut, als Sherlock noch einmal an der Zigarette zieht. Und bald, als der Rauch sich schon längst verflüchtigt hat und John meint noch immer nichts zu spüren, steht er von seinem Stuhl auf und sinkt auf Sherlocks Schoß. Er gibt ihm einen langen Kuss, die Hände in seinem kantigen Gesicht, Konturen abtastend, den Geschmack von Wein auf den Lippen, ihm den süßlichen Rauch der eben gerauchten Zigarette aus der Lunge saugend, als hänge sein Leben davon ab. Sie lachen und atmen sich ins Gesicht, halten sich. „Ich habe Hunger“, raunt John und bäumt sich küssend gegen Sherlock. Sein nasser Penis bohrt sich in Sherlocks harten Bauch. Und Sherlock krallt seine Finger in Johns weichen Hintern. „Ich liebe deinen Hintern“, raunt er sinnlos, „ich liebe deinen Hintern so sehr!“ Und für ein paar Minuten denkt keiner daran aufzuhören.  
  
„Was war das?“  
  
„Mein Magen.“  
  
Sie halten inne. Geschwollene Lippen, heftiger Atem. Johns Magen verkrampft sich und macht ein hässliches Geräusch, sie kichern.  
  
„Wir sollten was essen!“, sagt einer, lachend, verbeißt sich in den Lippen des anderen, bis einer aufspringt, John, und zum Kühlschrank geht.  
  
„Ok, also wir haben Senf, Zwiebeln, Eier... oh, die Eier sind auch erst vor einer Woche abgelaufen.“  
  
„Das ist okay, ich habe schon Eier gegessen, die waren viel länger abgelaufen“, winkt Sherlock vom Stuhl aus ab.  
  
„Na dann.“ John holt die Eier im Sechserpack heraus und schmeißt die Kühlschranktür zu. Dann das ewige Fummeln mit dem Gasherd, man hat Glück, wenn er mal anspringt, und noch mehr Glück, wenn er an bleibt. John hält ein Feuerzeug an das ausströmende Gas, das sich erst gar nicht und dann zu plötzlich entflammt. „Aua“, krächzt John, der die Finger zu nahe an der blauen Flamme hat.  
  
Sherlock schaut ihm mit schlaftrunkenem Blick dabei zu, stemmt den Fuß auf den Stuhl und zündet sich eine normale Zigarette an, steckt dabei jedoch die Spitze an seine Lippen und hält die Flamme des Feuerzeugs an den Filter.  
  
„Merkwürdig“, raunt er und steckt die Zigarette mit dem Filter richtig herum in seine Lippen, er zündet sie an und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. „Ich spür überhaupt nichts.“  
  
Das Fett brutzelt in der Pfanne. John schlägt die Eier auf, schnippelt ein paar Zwiebeln und rupft etwas von dem Topf Petersilie, den er gekauft hat. Es ist die einzige Zimmerpflanze hier in der Wohnung. Das einzige Grün in der farblosen Wohnung des Künstlers.  
  
Sherlock währenddessen taumelt ins Wohnzimmer und dreht die Anlage auf. Auf der Suche nach der richtigen Musik, wühlt er im CD-Regal. Aus der Küche der würzige Geruch von gebratenen Zwiebeln und Milch, die sich auf der Herdoberfläche festgebrannt hat.  
  
„Du bist der letzte Mensch, der noch CDs einlegt“, nuschelt John, der zwei Teller hereinträgt. Sherlock hat sich währenddessen für Portishead entschieden und setzt sich zu John auf den Boden. Schweigend essen sie ihre Omelettes. „Das ist gut“, sagt Sherlock. „Du solltest Koch werden.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ John schiebt sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Der raue Teppich kratzt unter seinem nackten Hintern.  
  
„Die Musik ist ganz schön traurig“, sagt er kauend. „Du solltest in einem Club auflegen, der nur traurige Musik spielt.“  
  
„Gibt es so einen Club?“  
  
„Ja, nein, ich weiß nicht. Es sollte einen geben.“  
  
„Wie würde dieser Club denn heißen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Laden für Traurige oder so was.“  
  
„Hm. Klingt bescheuert.“  
  
Sherlock stellt den Teller bei Seite und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Der Rauch entfaltet sich im Raum. John würgt die letzten Bissen seines Omelettes herunter und denkt weiter nach.  
  
„Melancholie II vielleicht“, sagt er und spielt auf einen Laden unten in der Brückenstraße an, der sich völlig zu unrecht wie John findet Melancholie I nennt.  
  
Sherlock zieht an seiner Zigarette, lässt den Rauch auf seiner Zunge zergehen. Es scheint, als brauche Johns Vorschlag eine Weile, bis er zu ihm durchdringt, und als er es tut, zischt er und lacht den Rauch aus seiner Lunge. „Das gefällt mir“, sagt er und lässt den Kopf in Johns Schoß sinken, schließt die Augen, lässt sich die Kopfmassage gefallen, als John die Hand in seine Haare schiebt.  
  
Ruhe kehrt ein. Die Musik von Portishead wabert durch die Luft und vermischt sich mit dem blauen Qualm von Sherlocks Zigarette.  
  
„Kann ich auch mal ziehen?“, fragt John und Sherlock hält die Zigarette hoch. John nimmt einen Zug, bläst den Rauch in den Raum, schließt die Augen. Bald ist die CD zu Ende. John greift in Sherlocks Haare und knufft ihn. „Hey, die CD ist zu Ende.“ Sherlock öffnet die Augen, der Blick ist wässrig und dunkel. Und statt die Musik zu wechseln, greift er John von unten in die borstigen, strohblonden Haare und zieht ihn zu sich runter.  
  
  
Schnaufend taumeln sie zur Couch. John presst Sherlock in das abgesessene knautschige Polster, gleitet zwischen seine Beine und nimmt ihn in den Mund. John hat so etwas noch nie gemacht. Und plötzlich ist er so gierig, dass er sich beinahe daran verschluckt.  
  
„Du bist so schön“, haucht er und legt beide Hände in Sherlocks Gesicht. Zwischen ihnen streift ein Daumen über seine tropfende Penisspitze, John reitet auf den Wellen eines sich ankündigenden Orgasmus, strandet auf Sherlocks warmen Körper, den süßlichherben Dunst einatmend, wie er nur zwischen zwei Menschen entsteht, denkt John und korrigiert sich im selben Atemzug. Wie er nur zwischen zwei Männern entsteht, denkt er benommen und nuschelt dumme Kleinigkeiten in Sherlocks Achselhöhle, saugt den Duft dort ein, wo er entsteht, wühlt in nassen Haaren, schlingt die Hand um seinen harten Penis und was als zärtliche Spielerei begann, wird zu einem mechanischen Auf und Ab, ein Keuchen in seinem Mund und hektisch eingesaugter Luft. Zwischen zwei Mmhs und Hhs, klettert John zu Sherlock auf den Schoß. Ihre Zungen tanzen um einanderherum und Sherlocks Hände ziehen zwei Pobacken auseinander. „Sicher?“, ächzt Sherlock. „Mein letzter Test ist eine Weile her.“  
  
„Mach schon“, raunt John, halb verrückt vor Verlangen, als er die nasse Spitze an seinem Muskel spürt. Er nimmt Sherlock in sich auf.  
  
_Es gehört dazu, _ denkt er sich, nass in Sherlocks Hals atmend. Der arglos hingenommene Schmerz wie es ihn nur zwischen Liebenden gibt. Zwischen einem Grunzen und einem Ächzen, einer kaum ausgeführten Bewegung, das stumme Gleiten, das Ziehen, das sich-kaum-bewegen und sich-doch-nie-lebendiger-gefühlt-haben. John krallt die Hände in das schwarze knautschige Leder, kauert über Sherlock, der sich leise und kaum unter ihm bewegt. Bald ein Stoß. John stößt seinen Atem in Sherlocks Hals. „Nicht gut?” – „Doch, mach weiter!“  
  
John denkt jedesmal, es ist das letzte Mal, weil es sich kaum ertragen lässt. Er wird diesen Scheiß nie wieder tun, und dann sind da Sherlocks große tastende Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken, halten ihn so sanft, dass er weinen möchte. Seine Worte voller Zuversicht. Hier und da ein Streicheln, eine leise gewisperte Kleinigkeit, ein langer Blick. Er fühlt sich geliebt. Es ist verrückt. Von so einem stoischen Kotzbrocken geliebt werden zu wollen und dann, gerade dann, wenn er es doch tut, nicht mehr genug bekommen zu können.  
  
Sherlock ist längst in ihn eingedrungen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es soweit kam, dass er es auch körperlich tat.  
  
Schließlich hocken sie ohnmächtig auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa. Johns Halsbeuge ganz zerschabt von Sherlocks kratzigem Kinn, der sich am Schluss nicht mehr halten konnte und sich dort für John schmerzhaft festgebissen hat.  
  
Sie rauchen eine Zigarette. Die wievielte an diesem Abend? Aber niemals zwei, fällt John auf. Niemals zwei gleichzeitig. Sherlock reicht die Zigarette an John weiter. John nimmt einen Zug und spürt kaum etwas. Kaum mehr als den warmen Körper neben sich, das Kitzeln krauser Locken am Hals, eine kaum ausgeführte Berührung, Fingerspitzen, die über das weiße Narbengewebe über seinem Brustmuskel gleiten.  
  
„Wusste dein Vater, dass du schwul bist?“  
  
John zieht an seiner Zigarette. Stille breitet sich aus.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich schwul bin?“  
  
Sherlock lacht und nimmt die Zigarette zurück.  
  
„Man kann sagen, ich habe einen Blick dafür.“  
  
„Arrogant bist du wohl gar nicht.“  
  
„Nenn es wie du willst, aber als du neulich Nacht das Mädchen gevögelt hast, hast du nichts gefühlt außer den Saft ihrer schleimigen Möse und es für Liebe gehalten.“  
  
„Du hältst nicht viel von Frauen, was Sherlock?“  
  
„Irene ist die einzige Frau, der ich vertraue“, sagt Sherlock und lässt seine Fingerspitzen durch das schwarze, glänzende Fell der Katze gleiten. Schnurrend steigt sie über seine langen Beine, schaut John aus ihren gelben Augen heraus an, verschwindet.  
  
„Woher weißt du überhaupt von ihr?“  
  
„Sei nicht albern, John. Ich konnte sie gestern Abend überall an dir riechen.“  
  
„Hh“, macht John und starrt einen Moment wie geschlagen vor sich hin. Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, es hat mir gefallen.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Der Sex. Mit Sarah.“  
  
„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen _gefallen _ und der lähmenden Ohnmacht angesichts der Offenbarung, dass sich endlich mal etwas richtig anfühlt.“  
  
„Willst du damit sagen, der Sex mit dir wäre eine Offenbarung? Sag ich doch, arrogant.“ John lacht ein bisschen, aber eigentlich möchte er weinen. Er ballt die Faust, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Sherlock zieht an der Zigarette und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Sag du es mir.“ Er nimmt noch einen Zug und bläst den grauen Rauch in das Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers.  
  
„Du denkst du liebst mich. Aber eigentlich liebst du nur den Sex mit mir.“  
  
John bleibt die Spucke weg. Er presst die Lippen aufeinander und verstummt. Eine alte Schulhoftrotzigkeit kocht in ihm hoch.  
  
„Und du willst damit sagen, du verstehst was von Liebe? Wie oft wurdest du schon geliebt? Erkennst du sie überhaupt, wenn sie dir ins Gesicht lacht?“  
  
„Ich erkenne sie, wenn sie mir den Arm auf den Rücken dreht und das Gesicht in den Dreck drückt.“  
  
„Aha.“  
  
Dazu fällt John nichts ein. Eine Weile sitzen sie schweigend da und starren ins Leere. Tränen brennen in Johns Augen. Und bald hat er Angst, dass man es hört. An der Art, wie seine Stimme bricht und sein Atem nur noch ein nasses Schluchzen ist. Er will nicht, dass Sherlock es für etwas anderes hält, als es ist. Und das ist in seinem Zustand nichts anderes als Wut, Enttäuschung und – Ohnmacht.  
  
Er steht auf und wischt sich über die Nase. Sherlock mit großen Augen und Strubbelkopf schaut zu ihm hoch, schaut ihm nach.  
  
John weint ein bisschen am offenen Fenster. Das tränennasse Gesicht in einen Schwall frischer Luft getaucht. Ihm friert, doch es tut gut, eine Leidenschaft abkühlen zu lassen, die vielleicht gar keine ist, sondern nur eine trügerische Illusion dessen, was er für Intimität hält, sich immer herbeigesehnt hat, seit die Käsereibe des Alltags ihm schon in sehr jungen Jahren die Seele wundgerieben hat.  
  
„Ich wusste nie, was ich wollte, mein ganzes verdammtes Leben lang nicht. Und dann kamst du“, stottert John, als Sherlock sich zu ihm ans Fenster stellt. Er verschluckt sich an diesen Worten, die so mächtig sind, so gewaltig und neu wie eine Sprache, die man gerade erst gelernt hat. Mit Scheu, Neugier und Hast bringt man sie über die Lippen, viel zu früh und gleichzeitig nicht schnell genug.  
  
Sherlock steht neben ihm und starrt hinaus in die Nacht. Ihre nackten Körper berühren sich kaum und doch entsteht eine Wärme zwischen ihnen, der sich keiner mehr entziehen will.  
  
„Ich kann nicht derjenige sein, den du willst“, sagt Sherlock ratlos und es steckt eine Endgültigkeit dahinter, die John verstummen lässt. Er will sagen _Warum nicht?_ zärtlich und heiser, gebrochen. Oder patzig, anklagend: _Sag du mir nicht, was ich will._ Doch statt die Antwort bei Sherlock zu suchen, versinkt er in Gedanken und fragt sich, ob man jemanden lieben kann, der sich nicht lieben lässt.  
  
Das Zischen eines Feuerzeugs reißt John aus seinen Gedanken. Sherlock nimmt einen Zug und reicht die Zigarette an John. Der zögert kurz und nimmt sie vorsichtig entgegen. Ein angenehmer Rauch kratzt in seinem Hals, vernebelt seinen Verstand.  
  
„Du rauchst ganz schön viel.“  
  
„Ich rauche, weil ich auf einen frühen Tod hoffe“, zitiert Sherlock unabsichtlich aus einem Song, den er mal gehört hat.  
  
„Naja, an irgendetwas muss man sich ja schließlich festhalten.“  
  
Schweigen. John bläst den Rauch in die kalte Luft, denkt nach.  
  
„Du studierst Kunstgeschichte“, sagt Sherlock und seine Stimme ist wie ein dünner Strich, ohne Ausschlag nach oben und unten. Das wellige Haar bewegt sich im Wind, wie eine dunkle Wolke, das Gesicht ist traurig, nachdenklich, schön. Es hat etwas von sehr teurem, sehr kostbarem Porzellan. Die helle Haut, der Ausdruck, der kaum einer ist und sich nur an den langen Wimpern erahnen lässt, die tiefe Schatten unter seinen Augen werfen.  
  
„Und?“  
  
„In all der Zeit, die du hier bist, habe ich dich nicht einmal zeichnen sehen.“  
  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?“  
  
John schnieft die letzten Tränen weg.  
  
„Die meisten, die Kunstgeschichte studieren, sind gewöhnlich selbst Künstler. Oder halten sich zumindest dafür.“  
  
John nimmt die Zigarette aus Sherlocks Hand und zieht daran, um nicht sprechen zu müssen. Und dann tut er es doch. Der Straßenverkehr rauscht in der Ferne. Ein paar Lichter flirren in den Häusern jenseits des Flusses, verschwimmen in dem kalten Dunst, der über der Stadt hängt.  
  
„Ich habe ewig nicht mehr gezeichnet“, sagt John.  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Ich habe einfach zu wenig Talent.“  
  
„Hat dir das dein Vater gesagt?“  
  
„Nicht für alles, was schief läuft in meinem Leben, ist mein Vater verantwortlich.“  
  
Sherlock schnippt die Asche von der Zigarette. Das Sprühen von Funken sorgt für kurze Zerstreuung.  
  
„Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich mich an der _ual_ beworben, wollte mal schauen, ob sie mich nehmen. Einfach um mir selbst etwas zu beweisen. Ich habe eine Mappe mit Arbeiten eingereicht. Ein paar Wochen später kam die Absage. Sie sagen, sie sehen kein Potenzial in meiner Arbeit, und wünschen mir viel Erfolg für die Zukunft.“  
  
Sherlock schnaubt und wirft den glühenden Stummel der Zigarette in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
„Seitdem habe ich keinen Bleistift mehr in die Hand genommen. Naja, im sprichwörtlichen Sinne.“  
  
Sherlock schließt das Fenster.  
  
„Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht einfach zusehen kann, wie du dein Talent wegwirfst.“  
  
„Was ist mit deinem Talent?“  
  
Sherlock steht jetzt nahe vor ihm. Er streicht ihm ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. Eine liebgewonnene Geste der Führsorge und der gleichzeitigen Hilflosigkeit.  
  
„Man kann nicht wegwerfen, was man niemals hatte.“  
  
Ihre Blicke treffen sich. John greift in Sherlocks Arm. Er schließt die Augen. Sie küssen sich und innerhalb dieses Kusses schlingt John die Arme um Sherlocks Schultern, versinkt in seiner Umarmung und fragt sich, ob er hinter diesem über ihn gebeugten Körper verloren geht. Ob man ihn nur erahnen kann so wie die Frau in Gustav Klimts _Diesen Kuss der ganzen Welt_. John kennt dieses Motiv genau. Es rutscht ihm jeden Morgen an einem Magneten vom Kühlschrank, wenn er seinen Käse herausholt.  
  
  
Der Morgen graut. Sherlock atmet ruhig in seinen Hals. Er ist eingeschlafen. Hält John mit Armen und Beinen umklammert, regt sich träge, als John sich aus seiner Umarmung windet. „Sssh, sshh, schlaf weiter“, sagt John und geht auf die Toilette. Als er wiederkommt, liegt Sherlock im trüben Licht der Dämmerung. Es zieht in seinem Magen, denn immer, wenn er so etwas Schönes sieht, muss er es zeichnen. Und scheinbar hat er schon sehr lange nichts Schönes mehr gesehen, denn er hat schon sehr lange nicht mehr gezeichnet.  
  
Er kratzt sich am Kopf, die Haare aufgebauscht. Er schleicht durch die Wohnung, streichelt Irene am Kinn. Sie windet sich durch seine Beine. Macht zweimal Miau.  
  
John grinst, einen Moment zufrieden.  
  
Auf dem Holzschemel im Atelier liegt noch immer der Skizzenblock von Boesner. Darauf der abgekaute Bleistift und eine klebrige braune Bierflasche, um die sich das dünne Papier des Deckblatts wellt. Wie lauernde Gespenster in einer dunklen Ecke. Er nimmt den Bleistift. Zögerlich. Wie ein Instrument, das man mal gespielt hat.  
  
In Sherlocks Schlafzimmer streift er seine Unterhose und ein altes Unisweatshirt von Sherlock über. Es duftet nach Schlaf und nach Sherlock. John zieht die Kapuze über seinen Kopf und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, ganz nahe vor Sherlocks schlafendes Gesicht. Er will es einfangen. Die Denkfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, den offenen Mund, der Ausdruck von Kummer und Sorge, selbst im Schlaf, tagsüber verborgen hinter einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit. Das ist wahre Intimität, denkt John und zieht ein paar Striche. Es als einziger sehen zu können.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu dieser Szene wäre es im übrigen nie (in dem Ausmaß zumindest) gekommen, hätte ich nicht Peter Nadas' längst vergriffene Erzählung "Liebe" in einer Grabbelkiste gefunden, als ich bei der Post wieder viel zu lange anstehen musste.
> 
> Abschließend noch etwas traurige Musik aus Sherlocks Playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9kxuLIieGg


	7. Always the sun

John sitzt mit leerem Blick vor seinem Laptop. Er hat die Hand unter sein T-Shirt geschoben und fährt sich selbstvergessen über das abgestorbene Narbengewebe. Eine alte Angewohnheit, ein Nievergessenkönnen, ein Sichaufsichselbstbesinnen, ein Wasmalgewesenist und Wasnochallesseinkönnte. Er seufzt und legt die Finger auf die Tastatur. Die Seite vor ihm ist leer. Ein Cursor blinkt auf weißem Hintergrund. Er hat schon mehrere Versuche unternommen und sie alle wieder verworfen.  
  
Zögerlich beginnt er zu tippen, mit zwei Fingern, wie einer, der gerade das Tippen lernt. Im Computerraum in der Uni schauen sie ihn immer schräg an dafür.  
  
 _Im Zerrverhältnis einer Selbstwahrnehmung, die immer zwischen Teilbarkeit und Unteilbarkeit schwankt, befindet sich Sherlock Holmes auf einer permanenten Suche nach sich selbst. Er sucht sein Selbst in sich und in anderen, scheitert jedoch an dem Gefühl der Leere und Sinnlosigkeit, das seine Seele überzieht wie hässliches Narbengewebe. Niemand dringt zu ihm durch. Ein liebender Blick ist nur ein dumpfes Gefühl, eine zwar zur Kenntnis genommene aber kaum wahrgenommene Berührung. Er wird jedoch niemals der Mensch (und damit auch der Künstler) sein, der er sein könnte, wenn er keinen Weg findet andere in sich eindringen zu lassen. Getrieben von innerer Unruhe streift er durch die Stadt, immer auf der Suche und gleichzeitig auf der Flucht. Insofern ist sein Leiden – oder Nicht-Leiden – das Symptom einer ganzen Generation._  
  
John schnaubt unzufrieden, liest sich gerade noch mal alles durch, da hört er eine Tür ins Schloss fallen.   
  
Er klappt den Laptop zu. Sherlock rauscht in sein Zimmer, eine fahrige Gestalt, wilder Blick, rotunterlaufene Augen, krause Locken. Die Türklinke noch in der Hand.  
  
„Bereit?“  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht geduscht“, stammelt John mit blassem Gesicht und trockenem Mund.  
  
„Zieh dir einfach was über. Wir sollten gehen, bevor der Feierabendtrubel beginnt.“ Die letzten Worte hört John nur noch aus der ungefähren Hörweite aus dem Flur. Er lauscht in die stille Wohnung, hört, wie der Kühlschrank geöffnet wird, das Zischen einer Redbull-Dose. Schon komisch, denkt John – nicht ohne Schmerzen –, wie das Zischen einer Redbull-Dose und das Aufreißen der Kühlschranktür manchmal die ersten Geräusche des Tages sind.   
  
  
Die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel, ein grelles, sattes Gelb wie man es nie im Sommer sieht und eine Wärme, von der man schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt hat, dass es sie in diesem Jahr noch einmal geben würde.  
  
Die U8 fährt heulend in den Bahnhof ein. Sherlock ist groß und schick und schweigsam an seiner Seite. Die Haare fliegen in dem lauwarmen Wind aus dem U-Bahnschacht.   
  
„Wo bist du heute Nacht gewesen?“, fragt John in der ratternden U-Bahn, überrascht vom Klang seiner Stimme – dünn, hart und fast ein bisschen traurig. „Warst du bei Victor?“  
  
„Ja. Wir waren unterwegs“, sagt Sherlock neben ihm auf der Bank. Breitbeinig, mit den Füßen wackelnd, den eigenartigen Duft von Schweiß und Haarshampoo verströmend.  
„Problem?“  
  
Die U-Bahn ist leer. John kann seine Spiegelung in der Scheibe gegenüber sehen. Die traurige, in sich selbst versunkene Gestalt neben dem schlanken Soziopathen, der in jede Richtung schaut, nur nicht zu John. Und weil er den Anblick nicht ertragen kann, wendet er den Blick ab und richtet ihn auf den Bildschirm über den Sitzen.  
  
„Nein“, sagt er heiser und faltet die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen. Unwillkürlich dehnt und ballt er seine linke Hand, drückt einen wiederkehrenden Krampf aus ihr heraus.   
  
„Was machst du da?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
Sherlock starrt auf seine Hand.   
  
„Oh, das ist nur, das ist – nichts.“  
  
„Naja“, sagt Sherlock und nimmt seine Hand. „Nichts ist nichts...“ Mit glasblauen Augen starrt er sie an, dreht und wendet sie. „Und das ist...“  
  
„Was?“ John schluckt, will die Hand dem kalten Griff des Freundes entziehen.  
  
„Könnte was Psychosomatisches sein. Das solltest du auf jedenfall untersuchen lassen.“  
  
„Schon gut, Doctor“, sagt John bissig und entzieht ihm seine Hand. „Ich hab das im Griff.“  
  
„Ist das der Grund?“  
  


„Was meinst du?“  
  


  
„Warum du nicht mehr zeichnest!“  
  
„Nein“, sagt John und klemmt die kalten Hände unter seine Achseln. „Keine Ahnung.“  
  
An der Hermannstraße steigen sie um in die S-Bahn. Für den Rest der Fahrt schweigen sie. John starrt zum Fenster hinaus. Lässt seinen Blick schweifen über das weite Feld des stillgelegten Flughafens, das sich zwischen zwei Stationen so öde dahinzieht wie seine Gedanken.  
  
Der Bahnhof Südkreuz ist ein hässlicher, kalter Klotz aus Beton. Sherlock, nachdem er ein paar Mal mit seinem Mantel durch die Gegend gewirbelt ist, durchblickt sofort, wo sie lang müssen. John folgt ihm wortlos, läuft ihm mit angezogenen Schultern den zugigen Sachsendamm hinterher. Der lärmende Verkehr neben ihnen. Eine lange, öde Strecke, die sich nur stoisch ertragen lässt. Vor ihm die breiten Schultern, die Enden eines blauen Schals, die im Wind wehen, die tiefstehende Sonne, die in den Augen sticht. John richtet seinen Blick auf die Beine vor sich, folgt dem Klack-Klack-Klack der Absätze, die langen Schritte Richtung Nirgendwo. So muss es sich anfühlen, denkt John und hat einen Song von den Talking Heads im Ohr, wenn man auf dem Weg nach Mordor ist.  
  
Sie erreichen ein seelenloses Gewerbegebiet. Ein riesiger Parkplatz und kaum ein Auto. Sie laufen auf eines der Gebäude zu. An einer riesigen Häuserfront der gelbe Schriftzug auf blauem Hintergrund. IKEA.  
  
 _Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht, _ tönt Johns inneres Navigationsgerät.   
  
Drinnen ein Ballparadies für Kinder, Gedudel aus den Lautsprecherboxen – _Always the Sun_ von den Stranglers. Durchgefroren reibt John sich die Hände, an der zugigen Durchfahrtsstraße war es ja dann doch ganz schön kühl. Sie fahren die Rolltreppe hoch und folgen den Pfeilen auf dem Boden, kommen vorbei an Wohnzimmern, Küchen, Bädern. Stühlen, Sofas...   
  
John möchte eigentlich nur schnell zu den Matratzen, aber am Ende kommt man ja doch nicht umhin, sich alles einmal genau anzuschauen – wie bei einer Ausstellung. Sich vorzustellen, wie es sein könnte dort zu leben. Die Leben, die man führen könnte. Wer man sein könnte. Geht es hierbei darum, eine Wohnung zu finden, die zu einem passt? Oder geht es darum, sich der Wohnungseinrichtung anzupassen?   
  
Mutlos schaut John sich um. Diese Zimmer erinnern ihn an ein Projekt in der Schule, bei dem man aus einem Schuhkarton ein Zimmer bastelt und von oben reinstiert und sich denkt: toll. Hier werde ich wohnen, hier werde ich lachen, hier werde ich weinen, und vielleicht sogar sterben. John schluckt.   
  
Sherlock steht auf einem betonfarbenen Flokatiteppich in einem Zimmer, das das Apartment von Jason Bateman sein könnte. Kühl, herb, hart. Ecken, Kanten, das ungute Gefühl sich überall und jederzeit an irgendetwas stoßen zu können.   
  
„Was?“, fragt Sherlock als er John bei einem zu langen Blick ertappt.  
  
„Nichts, ich finde nur...“, sagt John trocken, jeder Silbe gedanklich nachhängend, „ich fragte mich gerade, ob es die Bücher, die hier immer in den Regalen stehen, wirklich gibt.“  
  
Sherlock wirft einen Blick in die lieblos eingerichtete Bücherwand, ein Lächeln zuckt an seinem Mundwinkel. „Keine Ahnung“, schnaubt er und damit ist alles gesagt. Sie folgen dem Gang weiter, lassen Küchen und Bäder hinter sich, bis sie die Abteilung mit den Betten und Matratzen erreichen. Eine riesige Halle, die die Schuhkartonintimität der vorangegangenen Ausstellung vermissen lässt.   
  
„Ich kann mich so nicht entscheiden!“, murrt John, die Arme ausgebreitet auf einer sogenannten Memoryschaummatratze. John weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll.  
  
„Zeig mal!“, sagt Sherlock und wirft sich neben John. John knurrt und rückt bei Seite.  
  
„Zu weich“, brummt Sherlock. Seine weichen Locken streifen Johns Schläfe, ihre Schultern berühren sich. John würde von ihm wegrücken, den Kontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrechen, wenn es nicht so plötzlich und so schön wäre.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, mir gefällt es irgendwie“, nuschelt er. Da ist sie wieder die Intimität, entfacht durch die herbe Note von Aftershave und Worten, die zu lange unausgesprochen bleiben.  
  
John neigt seinen Kopf, nur leicht, scheuer Blick zur Seite. Lange Wimpern, blasse Haut, rosige weiche Lippen, ein bisschen geöffnet, als wäre ein Wort auf ihnen gestorben. Ein flüchtig gedachter Gedanke.  
  
„Ich nehme sie“, sagt John heiser.  
  
Wie könnte er sie nicht nehmen? Die eine Matratze, auf der man sich verliebt – zum wievielten Mal jetzt? Es ist hoffnungslos. John ächzt, als er sie mit Sherlock den Sachsendamm entlang schleppt. Er trägt sie am hinteren Ende, die Ecke schleift fast über den Boden. Die schweigsame Schlepperei immer wieder zäh unterbrochen durch das stimmlose Krächzen: „Warte kurz!“  
  
Dann müssen sie sie kurz abstellen und John muss neu ansetzen. Ein aufwändiger Prozess. „Ich versteh auch gar nicht, warum du eine Matzratze brauchst, schlaf doch einfach bei mir!“, ätzt Sherlock, der zwischen Straßenverkehr und zu viel _Warte kurz_ üble Laune bekommt.   
  
„Ich kann nicht ständig bei dir schlafen“, ruft John über den Verkehrslärm hinweg. „Ich brauche mein eigenes Bett!“  
  
„Wozu?“  
  
„Weil du ein Idiot bist“, raunt John traurig.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ich muss noch mal abstellen!“  
  
  
*  
  
  
John weiß nicht, wie sie es nach Hause geschafft haben. Die Blicke der Leute in der S-Bahn – unerträglich.  
  
John zieht sein Bett ab und klappt das hässliche Schlafsofa zusammen. Sie schieben es in eine leere Ecke und mit einem lauten Krach fliegt die Matratze auf den freien Platz vor der dem Fenster.  
  
„Et voilà!“, kommentiert Sherlock und lässt sich gleich hinterher fallen.  
  
„Zieh wenigstens deinen Mantel aus“, raunt John und streift sich seinen Pulli über den Kopf. Vor ihm der lange Körper, ausgestreckt in alle Richtungen, Arme, Beine, lange Füße, wie tot.  
  
„Nagut, ich geh duschen.“  
  
John zieht sich nackt aus und geht ins Bad. Dort gibt es die üblichen Probleme mit dem Durchlauferhitzer. Mal ist das Wasser zu heiß und dann wieder zu kalt. Man kann es nicht anders beschreiben.  
  
„Warst du duschen?“, raunt Sherlock, als John in weißem Frotteebademantel zurück in sein Zimmer kommt. Er zieht ein Gesicht und setzt sich zu Sherlock auf die Matratze. „Ich hab dich fluchen gehört.“  
  
Ein langer Arm schlängelt sich um seinen Bauch wie eine Schlange. „Und? Weihen wir jetzt deine neue Matratze ein?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt John lustlos. Eine Hand fummelt an dem weichen Frotteestoff, lockert den Knoten dort. Sie stielt sich unter den klammen Stoff, streichelt seinen weichen Bauch. John gerät ins Wanken, warmer Atem legt sich in seinen Hals. Der Mantel rutscht ihm von den Schultern.  
  
„Lass mich wenigstens vorher ein Laken drüber ziehen.“  
  
„Du verstehst es wirklich, einen auf Touren zu bringen“, lacht Sherlock in seinen Hals und nimmt seinen Penis in die Hand. John schließt die Augen, lehnt den Kopf gegen die knochige Schulter. Und dann ist es zu spät, um noch Nein zu sagen. Dann ist da nur noch ein genuscheltes Wort und bald ein Griff in einen blauen Kaschmirschal. Nicht lange und er gleitet zu Boden.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Als John aufwacht, liegt er in einem dunklen Raum. Die Fenster sind beschlagen, warme Heizungsluft strömt in den Raum. Er überlegt, was ihn so plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat. Da war ein Knall, erinnert er sich. Und da ist er schon wieder! Ein lautes Krachen. Herzrasen. Ein Lichtstrahl durch die offene Tür. John streift sich ein T-Shirt über, findet aber keine Unterhose und folgt dem Krach untenrum nackt hinaus ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Was machst du da? Es ist mitten in der Nacht.“  
  
„Es ist 20 Uhr, John“, stöhnt Sherlock.   
  
„Oh.“ John reibt sich die Augen.  
  
Sherlock beugt seinen drahtigen, fast nackten Körper über einen Keilrahmen, den er gerade zusammen tackert. Die Leinwand hat er schon gespannt. Jetzt setzt er den Tacker erneut an und dann macht es wieder Peng! John fährt zusammen. Daher das Geräusch.  
  
„Du malst wieder?“, fragt er zögerlich. Eine Zigarette brennt in einem Aschenbecher auf dem Sofatisch. Sherlock legt den Tacker bei Seite und nimmt einen Zug. Sein zerknittertes Hemd fällt locker über seinen dürren Körper. Darunter nur Unterhose, haarige Oberschenkel und straffer Bauch. John glotzt ihm verträumt in seinen Schritt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal mit jemandem schlafen würde, der so haarige Beine hat. Nicht dass Sherlocks Beine behaarter wären als die von anderen Männern, das will John damit nicht sagen. Vielmehr will er damit sagen, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass er überhaupt einmal mit einem Mann schlafen würde.  
  
Oskar, der in seinem Kinderzimmer an einem utopischen Stück über den Kotti schreibt, würde ihn jetzt ermahnen, dass man nicht immer alles zuende denken braucht, geschweige denn auszusprechen. Schon gar nicht in der Kunst. Die Kunst (hört John ihn krächzen) braucht Raum zum atmen! Aber so ist John eben. Er ist kein Künstler. Das hat er immer wieder gesagt, aber es will ja keiner zuhören.  
  
Sherlock klemmt sich die brennende Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und tackert weiter. John fährt immer wieder zusammen. Und weil er sich nicht daran gewöhnen kann, schlurft er sich am nackten Hintern kratzend in die Küche und setzt sich erst einmal einen Tee auf.   
  
„Willst du auch?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nächster Tag. Neue Nationalgalerie. Sherlock sitzt aufrecht im Bus und flucht ein bisschen über den Tourismus. Sobald sie den Potsdamer Platz hinter sich gelassen haben und vor dem Mies-van-der-Rohe-Bau aussteigen, ist John zu beeindruckt, um sich noch an Sherlocks Gemurre zu stören.   
  
Es ist erst 12 Uhr. Die Sonne steht drei Viertel weit oben am Himmel und stahlt ein absonderlich staubiges Licht aus. John zeigt zu den senfgelben Gebäuden weiter hinten auf dem Gelände des Berliner Kulturforums und meint sie müssten unbedingt einmal in die Philharmonie gehen. „Hörst du viel klassische Musik?“, fragt John, als sie die schmale Treppe zur Galerie erklimmen. Sherlock zuckt mit seinen Schultern. „Nicht sonderlich“, sagt er und John tut so, als hätte er das Wagner-Stück, zu dem er gestern seine Leinwand zusammenhämmerte, einfach überhört. Er lernt inzwischen die Zeichen zu verstehen. Wenn Sherlock nicht über etwas sprechen will, ist es besser nicht nachzuhaken. Sie stellen sich hinten an die lange Schlange und warten. Die Zeit vergeht. Irgendwann ist es 13 Uhr. Sherlock bringt Kaffee vom Imbiss nebenan. „Hier“, er reicht John einen Becher. „Danke.“ John schlürft, rotgesichtig. Eine zärtliche Geste, denkt er und seine Blicke gehen während er trinkt zwischen dem Pappbecher und Sherlock hin und her. „Was fasziniert dich so an den Niederländern?“, versucht er es erneut.   
  
Sherlocks Blick verhärtet sich. „Wer sagt, dass sie mich faszinieren?“  
  
Er ist ein harter Brocken. John fragt sich, ob es an der Uhrzeit liegt oder daran, dass Sherlock die zweite Nacht in Folge durchgemacht hat. Er resigniert und trinkt seinen Kaffee. Eine halbe Stunde später betreten sie die große Halle.   
  
Sie geben Jacke und Mantel an der Garderobe ab. John überlegt kurz, ob er eine Audiotour machen möchte, sonderlich gesprächig ist sein Begleiter ohnehin nicht, doch bevor er einen Entschluss fassen kann, spürt er eine Hand in seinem Kreuz und wird in einen Raum voller Menschen und mit Gemälden an den Wänden geschoben. Die Ausstellung.  
  
Der Andrang ist groß, viele Leute tummeln sich vor einem seltenen van Gogh und sagen so Sachen wie: „Ach schau mal, das ist aber schön.“ John rollt mit den Augen in Sherlocks Richtung, doch Sherlock ist gar nicht mehr da. John streift durch die Gänge, hält andächtig den Atem an, als er an einem Pieter Bruegel vorbeikommt, sein schweifender Blick streift Namen wie Jan Steen und Pieter de Hooch, er geht durch Winterlandschaften, besteigt den Turm von Babel und schaut einer Frau beim Äpfel schälen zu. Er findet ihn schließlich vor dem Herzstück der Ausstellung. Schmale Schultern, schimmerndes schwarzes Hemd, eine Wolke rußfarbener Locken vor dem verschollenen Vermeer.  
  
„Was sagst du dazu, John?“, fragt Sherlock und scheint seltsam versunken in das Bild.  
  
„Nun, es ist – düster.“  
  
Sherlock schnaubt.  
  
„Aber irgendwie scheint es mir ein untypischer Vermeer.“  
  
John kramt in seinem Gedächtnis.  
  
„Dieses Sternenbild... es ist viel zu effekthascherisch. Vermeers Landschaftsmalerein sind eher ereignislos.“  
  
Er geht näher an das Bild, so nahe, dass seine Nasenspitze fast die rissige Ölschicht berührt. Er weiß nicht, was er sich davon erhofft, doch so wie Vielleser gerne an den zerfledderten Seiten ihrer Bücher schnuppern, geht John gerne nahe an das Bild heran und saugt den Duft der alten Meiser in sich auf. Er macht es ganz unbewusst, schon seit er als kleiner Junge die Schule geschwänzt und sich in den öffentlichen Museen die Zeit vertrieben hat. Tate Modern, British Museum, das war sein Zuhause. Ein Zufluchtsort an grauen Regentagen. Man konnte stundenlang darin verloren gehen, durch die Gänge schleichen oder Ewigkeiten vor ein und demselben Bild verharren. John kann den Geruch der alten Meister von der Impressionisten unterscheiden. Es ist wie bei einer Weinverkostung. Die Impressionisten sind leicht und süffig im Abgang, ein Hauch Zitrone und trockenes Gras. Die alten Meister dagegen sind schwer und schmelzig, man kann die Dachkammern riechen, in denen sie angefertigt wurden, die Gerbsäure in den Stützbalken. Das schwere Eichenholz knarzt und ächzt unter dem langen Winter. Ein Feuer knistert im Ofen. Hier war John lange Zeit zu Hause. Und dieser Vermeer hier lässt sein Zuhause einstürzen.  
  
John richtet sich auf. Leichenblass.   
  
„Was ist?“, will Sherlock wissen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, es ist nur so ein Gefühl, aber ich glaube dieser Vermeer ist eine Fälschung.“  
  
John spricht mit gedämpfter Stimme, den Blick sorgenvoll auf das Bild gerichtet. Ein schiefes Lächeln umspielt Sherlocks Lippen. Der Ausdruck von Bewunderung in seinen Augen. Beinahe Stolz.  
  
„Die Van Buren Supernova“, sagt er so trocken wie nur irgendwas. John schnappt nach Luft. „Hier, die kleinen Punkte. Sie war meine Idee. Eine Hommage an den Maler und sein Selbstverständnis als Gelehrter. An sich ereignete sie sich erst im Jahre 1858. Mehr als 200 Jahre, nachdem das Bild angeblich entstanden ist.“  
  
John glaubt den Verstand zu verlieren, er muss sich an irgendetwas festhalten, aber weil da nichts ist, taumelt er nur sinnlos durch den Raum.   
  
„Du willst damit doch nicht sagen, du willst doch nicht sagen“, stammelt er. Ihm wird schwindelig, wenn er den Gedanken zu Ende denkt, und zum ersten Mal spricht er nicht aus, was nicht ausgesprochen werden muss.  
  
„Ssshh“, macht Sherlock.  
  
„Ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben. Ich muss“, faselt John und greift in Sherlocks Brust, „Ich muss hier raus!“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Damit verdienst du also dein Geld“, sagt John, als er sich beruhigt hat.  
  
Sherlock hat ihm noch einen Becher Kaffee geholt und setzt sich zu ihm auf die Sitzblöcke hinter dem Museum. Er schiebt sich eine schwarze Wayfarer-Sonnenbrille ins Gesicht, seine Haare flattern im Wind, ein zufriedenes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. John starrt mit blassem Gesicht vor sich hin.  
  
„Ich versteh das nicht, du musst doch unendlich reich sein, warum hast du überhaupt einen Mitbewohner gesucht?“  
  
Johns zweifelnder Blick reflektiert in Sherlocks dunklen Gläsern. Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht war ich einfach einsam.“  
  
Er lehnt sich zu John herüber und schnuppert an seinen Haaren, die goldene Herbstsonne genießend. John schnaubt, mit zittriger Hand hält er den Becher umklammert, ohne daraus zu trinken. Er ist wütend, erregt, inspiriert, alles gleichzeitig. Sodass er am Abend noch einmal aus ihrem gemeinsamen Bett kriecht (Sherlock ist endlich eingeschlafen) und sich mit seinem Laptop ins Wohnzimmer zurückzieht. Er setzt einen Pott Kaffee auf und raucht eine Zigarette nach der anderen, er fläzt auf dem knautschigen Ledersofa und starrt auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops, recherchiert im Internet, findet nichts, läuft im Zimmer auf und ab. Der Sex war irrsinnig gut, völlig wahnwitzig, es hat nicht einmal mehr weh getan. Das atemlose Gefummel, wundgescheuerte Geschlechter, erweiterte Pupillen. Wie die Vampire sind sie übereinander hergefallen, haben sich die Kleidung von den zittrigen Körpern gezerrt, sich aneinander festgesaugt, sich gebissen und zerkratzt. Und doch war es nicht genug. Bei weitem nicht. John klappt noch einmal den Laptop auf und fängt an zu tippen. Sein Gesicht hat etwas Dämonisches im künstlichen Licht des Bildschirms. Die ganze Wut, die ganze angestaute Energie fließt einfach aus ihm heraus hinein in seinen Laptop. Er schreibt und schreibt und schreibt und schreibt, bis er leer ist und mit zittrigen Händen eine Zigarette am offenen Fenster raucht. Irene beobachtet ihn mit glühenden gelben Augen von der schwarzen Schrankwand aus. Der Morgen graut. John schaut über die erwachende Stadt und zum ersten Mal jagt es ihm keine Angst mehr ein.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und immer wieder die Sonne...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um9kd-mhhK4


	8. Haut

Manchmal beginnt ein Tag erst mit einer SMS. Vorher ist man noch gar nicht wirklich da. Du schlurfst zur Arbeit, stehst im Dampf der unglücklich röchelnden Espressomaschine, drückst verschlafenen Kunden einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen in die Hand. Und dann gegen Mittag entscheidet jemand, dass er genauso einsam ist wie du dich fühlst und schickt dir eine Nachricht auf deinem Handy.  
  
In einer stillen Minute zieht John sein Smartphone hervor und grinst.  
  
_Ich musste gerade an deine weichen Schenkel denken. An den warmen feuchten Geruch deiner Haut am Morgen und was ich heute Abend alles mit dir machen werde._  
  
_Nur mit meiner Zunge._  
  
John verschluckt sich an seinen eigenen Gedanken.  
  
„Oh oh, da ist jemand verliebt“, spottet Glen, der ein paar Stühle im Raum hin und her trägt und singt _ love is in the air..._  
  
John schüttelt den Kopf. _Du spinnst,_ schreibt er schnell (etwas Besseres fällt ihm nicht ein) und schiebt das Handy zurück in seine Gesäßtasche.  
  
„Watson, nicht bei der Arbeit“, stöhnt Ray, der wie immer in solchen Momenten aus dem Nichts kommt. Für einen Cafébesitzer ist er ziemlich streng. „Das kommt, weil er sonst im Leben nichts erreicht hat“, tuscheln Glen und Russel in einem ruhigen Moment hinter der Theke, „endlich kann er sich mal aufspielen.“  
  
  
„Das muss aufhören“, säuselt er am Abend in seinen Mund.  
  
„Was?“ Sherlock greift seinen Penis und drückt fest zu. „Was muss aufhören?“  
  
„Diese SMS auf Arbeit, ich kann mich auf nichts konzentrieren.“ Sie lachen sich ins Gesicht. Es sind ein paar flauschige Nächte. Die Heizung ist bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht und bewegen tun sie sich nur zwischen Bett und Kühlschrank. Manchmal eine geteilte Zigarette am Fenster. Ein leiser Tanz im Wohnzimmer, wenn Sherlock ihn festhält und John eigentlich nur auf Toilette möchte. Leise Proteste, „hey, ich muss mal... eigentlich wollte ich...“ Und dann Stille. Mund gegen Schulter gepresst bewegen sie sich zu leiser Musik. Johns albernes Gekicher, als Sherlock ihn bei der Hand nimmt und ihn um seine eigene Achse dreht. „Du bist so schön, wenn du lachst“, raunt Sherlock und beugt sich über Johns nackten Körper, berührt ihn überall. Knufft ihn in die weichen Seiten, kriecht mit seinen Fingern in die feuchtwarmen Sphären unter seinen Achseln und kitzelt ihn dort. John krächzt und krümmt sich in Sherlocks Armen, befreit sich lachend aus seinen Fängen und tippelt barfuß ins Schlafzimmer. Sherlock ist ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sie stürzen ins Bett. Und dann wird es plötzlich ganz leise. Das Lachen verstummt. Sie halten sich, küssen sich. Und öfter als man denkt, ist es Sherlock, der seinen Kopf an Johns Brust bettet und einschläft.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Freitagabend ist es fast zu warm in der Wohnung, um noch ans Rausgehen zu denken. Sherlock fläzt rauchend auf dem Sofa und klopft die Asche in den Aschenbecher, der auf seinem nackten Bauch steht. Die Schwerkraft zieht an den Enden seines offenen Hemdes, es hängt an seinen sehnigen weißen Armen herab und scheint geradezu von den Rändern des Sofas zu fließen wie die Uhren von Dalí. Die Uhren von Dalí, denkt John, der sich in der Küche ein Ei brutzelt und kurz mal einen Blick über die Schulter wirft und zu Sherlock ins Wohnzimmer späht, – witzigerweise weiß jeder, was damit gemeint ist.  
  
„Victor fragt, ob wir noch kommen.“  
  
John dreht sich um und kracht mit Armen und Ellbogen in Sherlocks Brust. Er steht so plötzlich im Raum hinter ihm, dass John erschreckt.  
  
Mit zittrigen Händen greift er die Pfeffermühle von der Ablage. „Kommen, wohin?“, fragt John und aus seinem peripheren Blickwinkel sieht er, wie ein weißes Hemd zu Boden gleitet.  
  
„Ich geh eben duschen“, ruft Sherlock, schon im Badezimmer, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
  
John willigt schließlich ein mitzukommen und mit einigem Knurren schleppt er sich hinaus in die kalte Novembernacht. Ein eisiger Wind fegt durch die Windschneisen zwischen den Hochhäusern, fegt das Laub von der Straße, durch ihre Füße hindurch aus ihrem Bewusstsein. Wenige Blätter hängen noch in den Baumkronen und klirren immerzu, wenn eine Windböe scharf in sie hineinfährt.  
  
John schnieft, spürt einen Arm in seinem Rücken und bald murrt er nur noch aus Trotz, um nicht zuzugeben, dass es eigentlich ganz schön ist.  
  
Berauscht von kalter Luft und Aftershave schiebt er seinen Arm unter Sherlocks warmen Mantel tief in sein Kreuz und kriecht halb zu ihm hinein. Er macht sich nichts aus den Blicken und Pfiffen vor den Spätis und lässt sich mit Sherlock die Straße runter treiben. Auf der Jannowitzbrücke erfasst sie der Wind von hinten und durchsetzt von trockenen Schneekörnern weht er sie geradezu auf die andere Seite des Flusses.  
  
Es ist der erste Schnee dieses Jahr, so kurz und trocken und hart, dass man es kaum mitbekommt.  
  
An der Kreuzung hinter den S-Bahnbögen zündet sich Sherlock eine Zigarette an. Das Feuerzeug ist schwach, er muss sich mehrere Male gegen und mit dem Wind drehen. In der Höhle seiner Hand hält er schließlich die Zigarettenspitze in die flackernde Flamme und inhaliert tief, bevor er Johns Hand greift und ihn vor den Scheinwerfern heranschnellender Fahrzeuge über die Straße zerrt. „Kann ich auch mal?“, fragt John und nimmt die Zigarette aus seinen kalten Fingern. „Du rauchst immer noch wie ein Anfänger“, lacht Sherlock und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, als Sherlock vorsichtig an der Zigarette nippt. Seine Absätze klackern auf den Pflastersteinen, als sie weiterziehen und am Flussufer Richtung Fischerinsel laufen. Spärliche Lichter flirren auf der anderen Flussseite, zerlaufen wie gelbe Farbe auf der schwarzen Flussoberfläche. John wirft einen Blick über seine linke Schulter, vorbei an der fahlen Hand, die dort so lässig hängt, als mache ihr die Kälte nichts aus. Von hier aus kann John die Schornsteine des Gaswerks sehen, das rote Funkeln im staubgrauen Nachthimmel. Sie sind für John zu einem wichtigen Orientierungspunkt geworden.  
  
Sherlock bleibt einen Moment stehen und saugt an seiner Zigarette. Die Glut leuchtet rot, als er daran zieht, so wie John es noch von den Plastikzigaretten aus dem Scherzartikelladen kennt. „Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?“  
  
John folgt Sherlocks Blick zur Schleuse hinaus. Ein paar Enten ruhen auf den Pfeilern, das Wasser schwappt hier und da gegen einen Schiffsbug, ein Schwanenpaar, lange Zeit nur zwei weiße Flecken in der Ferne, gleitet seelenruhig an ihnen vorbei.  
  
„Ja“, sagt er heiser. „Fast ein bisschen zu schön.“  
  
Doch mit der Ruhe ist es bald vorbei. John hört es schon von weitem, das dumpfe Wummern der Bässe, als sie ein Etablissement erreichen, das sich die  Spreewerkstätten nennt. Menschen tummeln sich vor dem Eingang mit ihren Zigaretten. Sie rauchen und lachen und schauen in die Gegend. Manche argwöhnisch, manche durch dich hindurch und manche zwinkern dir zu.  
  
Sherlock reckt seinen Hals in alle Richtungen und hält nach Victor Ausschau. John wäre es lieber, sie würden ihn nicht finden, denn dann wäre der Zauber vorbei und John würde nur wieder daneben stehen, wo er jetzt noch seine Hand in schweißwarmen Hemdstoff krallt.  
  
„Scheiße Sherlock, du hier! Victor ist schon drin, er sucht dich überall! Meine Fresse, was der wieder geflucht hat! Du lässt dich ja kaum noch blicken!“ Oskar quatscht in einem fort, auf irgendeinem Trip vielleicht, denkt John und fährt sich mit seiner Hand, mit der er sich eben noch an Sherlock festgekrallt hat, durch das dünne blonde Haar.  
  
„Johnnyboy, lass dich ansehen! Mensch, du hast dich ja richtig gemacht! Lass uns auf jedenfall nachher noch einen Blow Job zusammen haben!“  
  
John und Sherlock tauschen irritierte Blicke aus. Oskar gibt Johns Schulter einen Klaps. „Nicht was du denkst, Kleiner, keine Sorge“, krächzt er. „Scheiße nein, Sherlock würde mir ja den Kopf abreißen!“  
  
John knirscht mit den Zähnen. Er hasst es von Leuten _Kleiner_ genannt zu werden, die bestimmt sechs Jahre jünger waren als er.  
  
„Neeeiinn!“ John ist zunehmend genervt davon, wie Oskar jeden Vokal in die Länge zieht. „Das ist ein Shot, den man trinkt ohne die Hände zu benutzen! Ihr hättet Frankie vorhin sehen sollen. Ihm kam das ganze Zeug aus der Nase!“ Oskar schickt sein bellendes Lachen in die Nacht. John lacht aus Höflichkeit mit und hasst sich ein bisschen dafür.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Blow Jobs noch  in sind“, sagt Sherlock und pustet den Rauch seiner Zigarette in den Wind.  
  
„Wieder, Schatz, wieder! Die sind jetzt wieder schwer im kommen!“ Er lacht und zischt und verschwindet. „Ich muss los! Erna hat zum ersten Mal Crack genommen und ich muss jetzt ein bisschen auf sie aufpassen, du verstehst! Machts gut, Ladys, wir sehen uns später!“  
  
Fröhlich läuft er in seinem dünnen weißen T-Shirt davon in die kalte Nacht.  
  
„Scheiße“, schnaubt John, „ich fühle mich wie von einem Zug überrollt.“  
  
Sherlock verzieht den Mund zu einem halben Grinsen. Er schmeißt die Zigarette auf den Boden und tritt mit der Schuhspitze drauf. „Wollen wir?“  
  
Sie gehen zum Eingang. Sherlock beugt sich zum Einlasser und sagt ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Einlasser nickt und lässt sie passieren. John hinterfragt solche Dinge schon gar nicht mehr. Sie geben Jacke und Mantel an der Garderobe ab und John fummelt an dem schwarzen T-Shirt herum, das etwas zu groß für ihn ist. „Hey, du siehst gut aus“, sagt Sherlock zur Beruhigung und zuppelt an Johns Kragen herum. „Wirklich? Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich irgendwie so verloren“, beklagt sich John und schaut in Sherlocks blassblaue Augen. Seine Hände liegen noch immer groß und schwer auf Johns Schultern. „Unsinn, John, du wirst die Herzen aller Männer hier brechen“, ruft Sherlock und zieht ihn mit sich das Treppenhaus hinauf. John lacht unglücklich „Ja, haha, genau das befürchte ich auch!“  
  
Doch als sie den ersten Stock erreichen, ist das alles egal. Denn dort ist die Musik so laut, dass man seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hört. Sherlock zieht John mit sich ins Gedränge, Blicke, Arme und Hände streifen ihn und John stellt fest, dass ihm das alles egal ist, denn an solch einem Ort kann einem kaum etwas Besseres passieren, als von einem Mann wie Sherlock auf die Tanzfläche gezogen zu werden.  
  
John hat keine Ahnung, wo der Raum um sie herum aufhört und wo er beginnt. Sie sind mittendrin im Getümmel und werden hineingezogen in einen Strudel aus Schweiß, Lichtern und Farben. Immer wieder stoßen Ellbogen in Johns Seite, wird ein klebriges Getränk auf seinem Arm verschüttet, trifft sein Blick ein lachendes Gesicht. Manchmal bewegt sich die Masse wie in Trance, dann springt sie wieder mit hochgerissenen Armen in schweißnasser Ekstase zu den wummernden Bässen des Elektroduos, das sich auf einer schmalen Bühne die Seele aus dem Leib trommelt.  
  
John kann nicht viel von dem Spektakel erkennen, Farben verschwimmen vor seinen Augen, rot und blau zerläuft in schummeriges Purpur, kräftige Arme legen sich um einen Körper. „Hey“, lacht John in sein Gesicht, das plötzlich so nahe ist, dass ihr Lippen sich streifen. John greift in das wirre Haar, hält ihn bei sich. Und während alles um sie herum hüpft und lacht und tanzt, verschlingen John und Sherlock sich in einem hungrigen Kuss. Hüfte an Hüfte, Bauch an Bauch, kaum Luft zum atmen, ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, am Boden gehalten nur noch durch den festen Griff des anderen. John lacht, weil er nicht fassen kann, das ihm so etwas passiert. Das letzte Mal so gefühlt hat er sich... wahrscheinlich noch nie. Doch er weiß, dass er aufpassen muss. Denn so etwas Schönes passiert ihm vielleicht nie wieder. Und er darf nicht zulassen, dass er schon jetzt traurig deswegen ist.  
  
„Komm“, haucht Sherlock, sein heißer, nasser Atem in Johns Ohr. Sherlock zerrt ihn in eine leere Kabine auf der Toilette. John lehnt benommen gegen die Tür und kichert wie ein Idiot. Er glüht im ganzen Gesicht und faselt wirres Zeug. „Hier“, sagt Sherlock. Auf seiner Fingerspitze klebt eine kleine weiße Pille. John schaut irritiert zwischen ihr und Sherlocks dunklen Augen hin und her. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, pocht im harten Rhythmus der in Fußboden und Wänden vibrierenden Musik. Ohne viel nachzudenken stülpt er seine vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen um Sherlocks Finger. Trocken schluckt er sie herunter. Er fühlt sich wild und zum ersten Mal überhaupt hat er das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht nur so fühlt, sondern es tatsächlich auch ist.  
  
Nach einer atemlosen Knutscherei zerrt er Sherlock mit sich zurück auf die Tanzfläche und reißt die Arme in die Luft. Der Schweiß rinnt ihm von der Stirn, von den Schlüsselbeinen, sickert in den schwarzen Stoff des geliehenen T-Shirts. Er badet in Blicken, Lärm und Farben, tanzt zu einer Musik, die er nicht kennt, so als würde er nie etwas anderes hören, die Augen manchmal geschlossen und manchmal versunken in dem Blick des Mannes, von dem er so wenig weiß und dessen warme Hände sich dennoch so vertraut anfühlen auf seiner Haut. Diese Nacht gehört ihm, denkt John, und schiebt die flachen Hände über harte Muskeln. Diese Nacht wird er sich nie wieder nehmen lassen.  
  
Eine Hand schlägt ihm von hinten auf die Schulter. Es ist Glen, der sich freut, dass er den schwulen John beim Rumschwulen erwischt. „Ey, John!“ John raunt in Sherlocks Mund, dreht sich unter Schmerzen nach Glen um. „Glen“, sagt er mit hängenden Augenlidern und einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er lehnt seinen Kopf nach hinten an Sherlocks Schulter, der es sich nicht nehmen lässt, weiter an John herumzufummeln. Die Arme um die schmalen Hüften geschlungen, Finger nur Millimeter entfernt von der pochenden Erektion ins Johns enger Hüftjeans.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier!“, ruft Glen durch den Lärm. Seine Stimme dringt zu John hindurch wie durch Watte.  
  
„Dasselbe wie du, schätz ich“, kommt seine verzögerte Antwort. Glen nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier.  
  
„Das ist Sherlock!“, säuselt John. Und Sherlock, der sich gerade an dem freigelegten Stück Fleisch zwischen Schulter und Hals festsaugt, wirft Glen von dort aus einen Blick zu. John kann sich nur vorstellen, wie schön er dabei aussehen muss. Der verwegene Blick hinter den Kringeln langer oliveschwarzer Locken. John hat ihn schon oft so gesehen. Mit Victor. Und deswegen fühlt sich John jetzt auch wie einer, der den Jackpot gewonnen hat.  
  
„Na gut, wir sehen uns.“ Glen lacht und zieht davon, deutet vom Rand der Tanzfläche mit der Bierflasche auf John und durch das Tal schwankender Körper bohren sich neugierige Blicke zu ihnen hindurch. „Gott, sie werden sich das Maul zerreißen auf Arbeit“, lacht John in Sherlocks Gesicht. „Und wenn schon“, raunt Sherlock und wiegt ihn im Takt der Musik. „Wird Zeit, dass wir hier verschwinden“, säuselt er irgendwann in Johns Ohr, als der nur noch schlapp in seinen Armen hängt. „Ja“, haucht John und taucht noch einmal ab in einen endlosen Kuss. Sein lachender Mund irgendwann an Sherlocks Ohr.  
  
„Lust auf einen Blow Job?“ Frech grinst er in Sherlocks Gesicht. „Ich hab gehört die sind wieder in!“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mittwochabend. John läuft auf und ab und schaut immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr, trotzdem das hässliche Konstrukt, unter dem er sich befindet, ihm alle Uhrzeiten dieser Welt anzeigt.  
  
Ihr Anruf kam wie aus dem Nichts. John weiß ohnehin nicht, warum er ihr seine Nummer gegeben hat. Vielleicht aus Höflichkeit. Oder weil er dachte, dass aus der Sache mit Sherlock nichts wird. Und wenn er so drüber nachdenkt, so richtig weiß er es eigentlich immer noch nicht.  
  
Warum er dann zusagte, ist ihm eben so schleierhaft. Vielleicht um mal aus Sherlocks Dunstkreis auszubrechen, sich selbst etwas aufzubauen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass man dafür nach Oberschöneweide musste. „Gott, da muss ich erst mal nachschauen, wo das überhaupt ist“, sagt John und Sarah lacht in das Telefon. „Lass uns einfach am Alex treffen.“  
  
Sie haben sich unter der Weltzeituhr verabredet. Es war ein schwieriger Entscheidungsfindungsprozess. Erst erschien es ihnen zu kitschig und sie versuchten etwas anderes zu finden. Dann erwies es sich doch als praktisch, weil John sich kaum auskannte, und weil es keiner so richtig zugeben wollte, beschlossen sie, es – wie so viele Dinge, die sich anders nicht ertragen ließen – aus Ironie zu tun.  
  
John mag den Alexanderplatz nicht besonders, er ist unübersichtlich und nichtmal besonders hübsch. Menschen strömen aus allen möglichen Richtungen, wollen verschiedene Dinge, gehen sich aus dem Weg, krachen ineinander. Mittendurch fährt die Straßenbahn im Schneckentempo, trillert hier und da, wenn einer im letzten Moment über die Gleise huscht.  
  
Neulich nach einem Einkaufsbummel in der Münzstraße, saß er mit Sherlock bei einem Vietnamesen drüben in der Karl-Liebknecht-Straße. Es war ein sonniger Tag, sie haben sogar kurz Händchen gehalten und John war so berauscht davon, dass ihm schon alles egal war und sich selbst das Essen am Alex ertragen ließ.  
  
Heute jedoch ist nicht solch ein Tag. Er steht im trüben Novembernebel an der Weltzeituhr und friert. Ein Musiker steht unter der S-Bahnbrücke und spielt Lieder von Snow Patrol. John knirscht mit den Zähnen. Er macht sich nicht besonders viel aus Snow Patrol. Drei Snow Patrol Lieder später – oder drei Lieder, die vielleicht nicht von Snow Patrol sind, aber so klingen, als könnten sie von Snow Patrol sein, später – kommt Sarah wie aus dem Nichts. Sie sieht schick aus. Ihr gekämmtes Haar verfängt sich in ihrem locker um den Hals gelegten Schal.  
  
„John“, sagt sie und lacht. Sie gibt ihm zwei umständliche Küsse auf die Wange, fast auf den Mund, dann wieder Lachen, weil es so peinlich ist. John bekommt Herzflattern, er weiß nicht, wovon. Sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen und in einer Welt, die nicht völlig verschroben wäre, würde er mit ihr zusammen sein wollen.  
  
Sie gehen hoch zur S-Bahn und fahren tief in den Osten, dort wo die Bahn immer leerer wird und die Dunkelheit jedes Licht frisst. John fällt es erst auf, als sie aussteigen müssen. Denn die ganze Fahrt über sitzt er neben Sarah und unterhält sich mit ihr so angeregt über Kunst und Architektur, dass er darüber hinaus alles andere um sich herum vergisst. Sie sprechen über den Bauhaus-Stil, der es ihm im Hansaviertel so angetan hat, das Stadtbild, Lieblingsorte. Über was man eben so redet, wenn man sich noch gar nicht wirklich kennt, sich aber schon jetzt am anderen kaum satt sehen kann.  
  
Die Vernissage findet in einem ehemaligen Drehstromkraftwerk statt. Karges Design, weißgestrichene Backsteinwände – doch trotz des kühlen Ambientes, fühlt man sich irgendwie nicht verloren. Wie Fische in einem Aquarium gleiten die zahlreichen Gäste durch die große, lichtdurchflutete Halle, nippen gelegentlich an ihren Sektgläsern, unterhalten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen. Heiße Spots sind auf die Bilder an den Wänden gerichtet. Sie sind so winzig, dass sie in keinem Verhältnis zu den hohen Decken und der Weitläufigkeit der Halle stehen, und wie immer ist es schwer zu sagen, ob ästhetische oder praktische Gründe bei der Wahl des Veranstaltungsortes im Vordergrund standen. Die Grenzen sind fließend.  
  
John und Sarah geben Jacke, Mantel uns Schals an der Garderobe ab und lassen sich treiben. John trägt das karierte Ben Sherman Hemd, das Sherlock ihm von seinem Kunstfälschergeld gekauft hat. John hat erst ein bisschen protestiert, doch dann saß es einfach zu gut. Es war eins von diesen Hemden, das dir das Gefühl gibt eine andere Version von dir zu sein. Einer, der dies und das und jenes schafft, was er vorher nicht geschafft hat. Eine Illusion, denkt John, denn kaum betreten sie die Halle, spürt er wieder dieses Ziehen im Magen, wie er es immer spürt, wenn er einen Ausstellungsraum betritt, den Duft von weißgestrichenen Wänden in sich aufnehmend, in den sich das Klimpern von dünnen Gläsern und Klaviertasten mischt, der fade, farblose Geschmack von Kaviarhäppchen. Es ist das Gefühl, nichts aus seinem Leben zu machen und jede Möglichkeit wie Sand durch seine Finger rieseln zu lassen.  
  
Sarah kommt mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein von der Bar, der Kurator hält eine Rede, dann der Künstler, Sören Shapiro – ein scheuer Vogel, drei, vier Jahre jünger als John, das Hemd ist zerknittert, die krausen Haare stehen in alle Richtungen. John hört kaum zu, wirft immer wieder einen Blick auf sein Handy, will sich gerade fragen, warum er eigentlich hier ist, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders ist, als der Applaus, der das Ende der Rede markiert, ihn aus seiner Blase reißt, in der er davon zu driften drohte. Und während er sich gerade noch besinnt, setzt sich ein junger Mann in Sakko und dunkler Jeans an einen Flügel und klimpert sich warm. Sophie Auster nippt noch einmal von ihrem Rotwein und mit einem sanften Lächeln tritt sie an ein Mikrophon und singt lakonische Lieder, die wie in Zeitlupe durch die Halle schweben. Ein magischer Moment, zu dem man sich am liebsten verlieben möchte, denkt John und schaut noch einmal auf sein Handy.  
  
  
„Ich versteh nicht, was du an seinen Bildern findest. Die sind irgendwie so – schwul.“  
  
Als sie anschließend durch die Ausstellung schlendern, kommen sie auf Sherlock zu sprechen. Sarah kennt seine Arbeiten aus London und tut sie gelangweilt ab. In diesem Moment verliert sie für John jeglichen Zauber. Der karmesinrote Lippenstift ist nur noch auf ihren Mund geschmierte Farbe. Die schwarze Strumpfhose hat hinten an den Waden eine Laufmasche und der Rock mit den Taschen an den Seiten, in die sie ihre Hände immer so lässig schiebt beim Laufen, könnte ebenso gut eine Hose sein.  
  
„Aber eben darum geht es doch“, fängt John an, ihn zu verteidigen, „die Ekstase des Mannes. Mit dem Körper als leere Hülle werden wir überall konfrontiert. Tag für Tag. An Bushaltestellen, in Ausstellungen, in Filmen. Wir nehmen es schon gar nicht mehr richtig wahr. Dem Mann wird suggeriert perfekt sein zu müssen! Es wird Zeit, dass der männliche Körper als die fragile Hülle einer empfindlichen Seele gezeigt wird. Auch Männer sind einsam, Sarah!“  
  
Auf Sarahs Lippen liegt ein festgefrorenes Lächeln und John, der sich selbst wundert, wo plötzlich all der Pathos herkommt, fragt sich, ob er nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zuviel von dem Wein getrunken hat.  
  
„Gott, John, man könnte meinen, du stehst auf ihn!“  
  
„Und wenn schon“, sagt John trotzig und stürzt den Rest seines Weines herunter. Sören Shapiro steht unweit entfernt, immer von Leuten umgeben, schüttelt Hände, führt Gespräche, badet in Aufmerksamkeit. Sarah ist ganz versessen darauf in seine Nähe zu kommen, dazu zu gehören, seine nassgeschwitzte kalte Hand zu schütteln, Gespräche zu führen, und John, der an all dem kein Interesse hat, kapselt sich etwas ab und streift allein durch die Ausstellung. Die Bilder an den Wänden sind so nichtssagend, kalt und leer wie die Halle, in der sie ausgestellt werden, aber das sollen sie vielleicht auch sein. Manchmal fragt sich John, ob er zu altmodisch ist für den Kunstmarkt, die Habgier der Menschen, die sich damit abgefunden haben, dass die Kunst, die sie kaufen, genauso leer ist wie der Raum, in dem sie entsteht.  
  
Das Bild, vor dem er steht, hat keinen Titel.  
  
_„Ohne Titel“, Sören Shapiro, Öl, Vinyl, Klebeband, Bleistift und Acryl, aufgezogen auf Leinwand, 2015, 79x69 cm, 2600 Euro._  
  
John erinnert sich an Zeiten, als Kunst anklagend, hässlich, lasziv und manchmal auch schön war. Dieses Bild ist nichts von alle dem. Es macht nichts. Ist nur da. So als wäre es das Spiegelbild einer ganzen Generation. Zeugnis des Vakuums, in dem es entsteht, manchmal entstehen kann, entstehen muss, und nichtmal mehr eine Frage. Anmaßend geradezu. Eine einzige Quälerei wäre es, einen Sinn in ihr zu suchen, und so ist es wesentlich einfacher, es einfach zu lassen. Wir nehmen es hin, stehen mit unserem Empfangssekt davor und erwischen uns dabei, wie wir Sachen sagen wie: „Ach, das ist aber schön!“  
  
Eine Dame in weißem Hosenanzug und strengem blonden Zopf schiebt sich in Johns Blickfeld und klebt einen Sticker an die kalte Backsteinwand. _Verkauft_.  
  
  
John erinnert sich an ein Gespräch in zerwühlten Laken, das er unlängst geführt hat. Die Gedanken nicht ganz greifbar und lose im Raum herumschwebend.  
  
„Ich versteh das nicht“, sagt er zögerlich. „Statt etwas Eigenes beizutragen, fälschst du einen Vermeer.“  
  
„Was könnte man all dem noch hinzufügen, John?“  
  
John denkt einen Moment darüber nach. Seine Haut ist noch immer warm und feucht vom Sex, ein paar schlanke Finger schleichen über seine Hüfte wie ein Gespenst.  
  
„Hast du denn gar kein schlechtes Gewissen?“  
  
„Wem gegenüber?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, der Kunstgeschichte, dem Kunstmarkt.“  
  
John spürt einen Luftzug, als Sherlock sich frustriert neben ihm in die Matratze wirft.  
  
„Der Kunstmarkt ist eine gut geölte Maschine, John. Keiner der am Verkaufsprozess beteiligten möchte, dass das zum Verkauf stehende Kunstwerk falsch ist. Also schauen sie weg!“  
  
„Das heißt, du führst den Kunstmarkt an der Nase herum“, ergänzt John seine Gedanken.  
  
„Der Kunstmarkt will doch an der Nase herumgeführt werden. Alle sehen weg, John! Sie denken alle, sie schauen hin, wenn sie in der Galerie stehen und über die tolle Farbgebung sprechen, dabei schauen sie alle nur weg! Um die Kunst an sich geht es doch schon längst nicht mehr.“  
  
John verfällt in tiefes Schweigen. Es ist alles gesagt, aber es ist noch längst nicht alles gedacht. Doch bevor es soweit kommt, spürt John eine Hand an seinem Kinn. Der Geschmack von Gauloises-Zigaretten, als Sherlock ihm einen langen Kuss gibt. Sex, schon wieder Sex, und kaum ein Gedanke. Langsam dringt Sherlock in ihn ein, Füße in der Luft, Finger auf der Haut. „Lass mich dich lieben“, haucht John in sein Ohr. Und auch diese Liebe, von der er immerzu redet, muss in einem luftleeren Raum stattfinden, unabhängig von der Frage, ob sie das überhaupt kann.  
  
  
Etwas betrunken steht John jetzt im Fahrstuhl und lehnt mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Das monotone Surren lullt ihn in einen dumpfen Bewusstseinszustand. Er denkt an Sherlock, träumt von kastanienwarmen Haaren und harten Muskeln, da macht der Fahrstuhl einen Satz und befördert ihn zurück in die Realität. Neunter Stock, er steigt aus und fummelt nach seinem Schlüssel. Er geht in das schäbige Treppenhaus, das immer nach Kartoffelschalen und Bohnerwachs riecht, und steigt eine Etage tiefer. Alle paar Stockwerke ist ein Auffangnetz über den Treppenhohlraum zwischen den Geländern gespannt, damit sich niemand in den Tod stürzen kann. John wusste nie, ob er das beruhigend oder merkwürdig finden sollte. Mittlerweile hat er sich an den Anblick gewöhnt.  
  
„Ist das mein Rechner?“  
  
John legt seinen Schlüssel auf die Kommode und schließt die Tür.  
  
Sherlock fläzt barfuß auf der Couch. Die Locken zerrauft, das Gesicht bleich im kalten Schein des Bildschirms. Ein Lichtreflex blitzt auf einer kantigen Brille auf, von der John gar nicht wusste, dass er sie hat. Sie hat einen feinen Riss im linken Glas und schnell wird klar, warum Sherlock sie nicht oft trägt.  
  
Statt zu antworten, liest Sherlock aus Johns Aufsatz vor.  
  
_„Sherlock glaubt die Menschen zu kennen und deswegen stößt er jeden von sich, der ihm zu nahe kommen könnte. Er sagt die Liebe sei ein gefährlicher Nachteil, doch er wird nie der Künstler sein, der er sein könnte, wenn er nicht lernt, sein Herz zu öffnen.“_  
  
John schluckt. Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen. Vorbei die schönen Träume von Sex und Zigaretten.  
  
„Das war bevor“, setzt er heiser an, doch Sherlock hebt barsch seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft.  
  
„Oh, hier kommt meine Lieblingsstelle! _Es ist schwer einen Zugang zu einem Menschen zu finden, der so wenig von sich hält_. “  
  
John schließt die Augen. Den Rest kann er in Gedanken mitsprechen.  
  
_„In dem verzweifelten Bemühen ihm unter die Haut zu gehen, verliere ich mich selbst.“_  
  
John hört das Zuschnappen des Laptops. Er hält den Atem an und wartet darauf, was zwangsläufig passieren würde.  
  
Sherlock legt seine Brille auf den Glastisch vor sich und wuschelt sich durch die Locken. Eine Weile starrt er nur so ins Leere. John wagt nicht zu atmen.  
  
„Bist du jetzt unter die Psychologen gegangen?“, presst er tonlos hervor.  
  
„Ich weiß, wie das jetzt auf dich wirken muss. Ich war einfach...“  
  
„Was, John? Eiskalt? Verlogen? Berechnend?“  
  
Sherlock ist in einem Satz bei ihm und starrt ihm in dem fahlen Licht, das von der Küche her zu ihnen herüberdringt, in die Augen.  
  
„Ich war wütend!“, plärrt John. Sein Blick tanzt schutzlos auf Sherlocks Brust hin und her. Einfach weil er nicht die Kraft aufbringt seinen stahlharten Blick zu erwidern!  
  
„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht? Hm? Dich von mir ficken zu lassen?“  
  
„Nein, so ist es nicht!“  
  
„Haben du und Mycroft dich hinter meinem Rücken kaputt gelacht!“  
  
„Du bist doch paranoid!“  
  
„Du hast Nerven mich jetzt auch noch paranoid zu nennen!“  
  
Sherlock streunt durch den Raum wie ein nervöser Kater. Er greift sich sein Päcken blaue Gauloises und steckt sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. Für einen Moment ist es nervenzerreibend still. Irenes gelbe Augen spähen wie Scheinwerfer aus der Schrankwand hervor, flattern aufgeregt zwischen John und dem langen Mann mit dem Feuerzeug hin und her. Es zischt einmal. Sherlock zieht den Rauch tief in seine Lungen und stößt ihn dann hörbar aus, hoch Richtung Decke. Er fährt sich durch die Locken.  
  
„Weißt du, was das witzige ist“, sagt er jetzt wesentlich ruhiger und lacht lautlos.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Dass ich gerade dabei war, mich in dich zu verlieben.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ist Sherlock verschwunden. John wacht auf und zieht das dünne Laken fest um seinen Körper. Verkehrslärm und frische Luft dringen durch das angeklappte Fenster. „Sherlock?“, ruft John und blinzelt in den kalten Morgen. Keine Antwort. John stützt sich auf einem Ellbogen ab und reibt sich die Augen. In der Ferne heulen ein paar Sirenen.  
  
Vor ihm gegen weiße Schranktüren lehnend steht eine Leinwand, bestimmt ein Meter mal ein Meter. Sie zeigt John in den allerwildesten Farben, rot, lila, gelb, feuriges Orange, klare schwarze Linien, die seinen nackten Körper umranden. Die Decke hängt von seinem Oberschenkel, verdeckt aber nichts. Das schlaffe Geschlechtsteil, die Hände, die den eigenen Körper berühren, die Berührung eines verlorenen Liebhabers nachahmend. Der sehnsüchtige Blick in die Augen des Künstlers. Die strohblonden Haare zerzaust.  
  
John steht auf und schlurft über die nackten Dielen. Er zieht den gelben Klebezettel von der Leinwand ab und liest die Nachricht darauf. Das stumme Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wie festgefroren. Seine tauben Finger streichen über die dunklen Initialen rechts unten in der Ecke des Bildes.  
  
_SH_  
  
Er kann sich an diese Situation erinnern. Sherlock schlurft ins Badezimmer und spült das Kondom die Toilette herunter. John, völlig benommen und gesättigt und gleichzeitig verrückt vor Sehnsucht, räkelt sich im Bett, erwartet nicht, dass Sherlock zurückkommt, und als er es dann doch tut, stockt ihm der Atem.  
  
Er sieht Sherlock in der Tür stehen, groß, zerzottelt und nackt. Die Augen wild wie die eines großen Jungen. John heiser nach ihm tastend. „Komm her!“  
  
Und es ist dieses „Komm her“, dieses so selbstverständlich Ausgesprochene, das aus diesen zwei neben sich stehenden Gestalten plötzlich ein _Wir _ macht. Ein _Ich halt dich bis zum nächsten Morgen._ Ein _Ich halt dich bis zum nächsten Morgen – und wenn du willst noch länger._  
  
Es ist ihnen beiden nicht klar gewesen. Es sind Worte, die sich nicht aussprechen, sich aber sehr wohl auf einen Zettel schmieren lassen.  
  
_So hat mich noch nie jemand angesehen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich brauch jetzt erstmal ne Zigarette...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg


	9. Ein taubes Gefühl

Die Bartstoppeln und die strähnigen Haare sind nicht mal das Schlimmste, denkt John und blättert durch einen Bildband mit Bildern von Francis Bacon. Das Schlimmste ist, dass seine Gedanken genauso düster geworden sind wie diese Bilder.  
  
Sein Handy klingelt. John nimmt ab und schleicht durch den Raum, vorbei an Büchertischen und dem ein oder anderen skeptischen Blick. Die S-Bahn rattert über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Es ist schon die sechste oder siebte, John hat aufgehört zu zählen.  
  
„John! Sie haben angerufen!“, hört er Mycrofts fröhlich blasierte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
„Ja“, sagt John mit heiserer, gedämpfter Stimme, kaum aus Anstand, sondern mehr der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er seine Stimme schon seit Tagen nicht mehr benutzt hat. Sie tief genug aus seinem Bauch zu holen, sodass andere Leute ihn hören können, scheint ihm mit einem Kraftaufwand verbunden zu sein, den aufzubringen er im Moment nicht im Stande ist.  
  
John geht durch den S-Bahnbogen in den letzten Raum. Eine junge Frau hinter der Information ist vertieft in ihre Lektüre und würdigt ihm keines Blickes. Abgesehen von ihr ist er der einzige hier.  
  
„Ich wollte etwas wissen.“  
  
„Nun, ich höre.“  
  
John atmet tief durch, er schaut zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen hängt das schwere Graublau novembernasser Abende über dem kargen Platz. Tageszeitungen wirbeln durch die Gegend, die kalten Äste der Kastanien zittern im Wind. Die Frage, die er ihm stellen will und das damit verbundene Zögern, hat nichts mit Mut zu tun, den aufzubringen ihm schwer fällt, sondern vielmehr mit der wachsenden Unruhe und der Unfähigkeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
„Warum ich?“, fragt er jetzt. Seiner Frage fehlt es an Schärfe, sie gleicht einem letzten Todesröcheln. Dem letzten Aufbäumen, das Warten auf die Antwort nach dem Sinn des Lebens, kurz bevor man stirbt.  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
  
John kann ihn vor sich sehen. Wie er die freie Hand in die Tasche seiner teuren Anzughose steckt und die Schultern strafft.  
  
„Sie wissen schon. Warum dachten Sie, dass gerade ich Sherlock zurückbringen könnte?“  
  
„Denken“, korrigiert er John.

„Wie bitte, was?“

„Sie sagten ‚ich dachte’, aber ich _denke_ , dass Sie Sherlock zurückbringen können.“  
  
John schnaubt.  
  
„Ja wissen Sie, ich glaube inzwischen bin ich der letzte, der das kann.“  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
  
„Er will mich nicht sehen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo er steckt.“  
  
„Dann finden Sie ihn.“  
  
„Ja genau!“  
  
John lacht.  
  
„Ich meine es ernst, John. Finden Sie ihn.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das tun soll.“  
  
„Lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen.“  
  
„Fuck“, schnauft John und fährt sich durch das strähnige strohblonde Haar.  
  
Wieder jagt eine S-Bahn über die Schienen des S-Bahnbogens. Manchmal weiß John nicht, ob das tiefe, grollende Wummern echt ist oder nur in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Also wie lautet sie?“  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Die Antwort auf meine Frage. Warum ich?“  
  
„Nun, wie soll ich sagen. Ich dachte, Sie könnten meinem Bruder einen gewissen Halt geben. Oder...“  
  
Mycroft zögert.  
  
„Oder was?“  
  
„Oder Sie machen ihn haltloser denn je.“  
  
„Hhh.“ Das ist alles, was John zu sagen fähig ist. Stumm drückt er einen Knopf und beendet damit das Gespräch.  
  
„Kann ich hier zahlen?“  
  
Mit einem müden Lächeln wendet er sich an die Mitarbeiterin hinter der Theke.  
  
„Sie müssen ganz nach hinten durch zurück in den ersten Raum“, sagt sie freundlich.  
  
„Aha.“  
  
John tut, was sie sagt. Er zahlt und verlässt den Laden. Vor der Tür greift er in seinen Anorak und zieht ein Päckchen Pall Mall aus der Innentasche. Er verengt die Augen, als er sich eine Zigarette ansteckt, und läuft die Kantstraße runter Richtung Zoo. Scheinwerfer verschwimmen in den Dunstschwaden, die lautlos über die Stadt fallen. Am Ende der Straße ragt die Spitze der Gedächtniskirche in die blaue Abenddämmerung wie ein abgebrochener Zahn.  
  
Er fährt mit der S-Bahn zurück nach Hause und findet seine Wohnung, die ja eigentlich nicht mal seine ist, immer noch verlassen vor. Der Kühlschrank surrt, die Pappkartons vom Chinesen stehen schon seit Tagen herum. Keiner, der sie wegräumt, und keiner, der sich an dem Geruch von fettigen Nudeln und dem beißenden Geruch von Terpentin stört. John tut seine Einkäufe in den leeren Kühlschrank (deutsches Bier, irische Butter und französischer Käse). Er krault Irene den Kopf und füllt ihren Futternapf mit dem stinkenden Katzenfutter aus der Packung.  
  
„Du vermisst ihn, hm?“, sagt er, als sie an dem Fleisch in der weißen Porzellanschale schnuppert und ihn dann ratlos ansieht. „Mach dir nichts draus, ich vermiss ihn auch.“  
  
Er schaltet das Licht in seinem Zimmer an und öffnet das Fenster, um den Mief und die warme Heizungsluft aus dem Raum zu lassen. Die Wildgänse ziehen in den Süden. Man sieht sie nicht. Man hört nur ihr Geschrei gerade noch so über den Dächern der Stadt.  
  
John schließt die Augen, kalte Zugluft schlägt ihm ins Gesicht und ihn beschleicht der Wunsch, woanders sein zu wollen, während er gleichzeitig das Gefühl hat, jetzt und hier genau am richtigen Ort zu sein. Das ist das Merkwürdige an dieser Stadt. Dieses Ambivalente, dieses rastlose Verharren. John öffnet sich ein Bier und streift sich den Pulli ab. Irgendwo in der Schublade seines altmodischen Schreibtisches findet er Tesafilm. Es ist nicht mehr viel auf der Rolle, doch es reicht, um die Postkarten aufzuhängen, die er sich in der Kunstbuchhandlung gekauft hat.  
  
Zweimal van Gogh – die blühenden Mandelbaumzweige und die blauen Schwertlilien – und David Hockneys Splash, das sehr heraussticht, von dem er aber hofft, dass es mehr Ordnung in sein Leben bringt. Die geraden Linien, das Colourblocking, eine Szenerie fast zu steril, um wirklich echt zu sein, wäre da nicht das spritzende Poolwasser als einziger Beweis, dass sich Leben in diesem Bild abspielt. John steht barfuß auf seinem Kissen und verliert sich in der Betrachtung. Er hat die Karten an die Wand über das Kopfende seiner Matratze gehangen. Sie wirken deplatziert und verloren an der weißen Wand und vielleicht gerade deswegen auch richtig.  
  
Sie erinnern ihn an eine Zeit, als er glaubte, niemand anderen zu brauchen. Heute ist es umgekehrt, denkt er, heute glaubt er jemanden zu brauchen und tut es vielleicht gar nicht.  
  
Traurig betrachtet er die Leinwand, die immer noch gegen die Wand gegenüber von seinem Bett lehnt. Den gelben Klebezettel hat er über sein Geschlechtsteil geklebt und zerknirscht gedacht, dass so ein kleiner Zettel reicht, um es vollständig zu verdecken.  
  
Er seufzt und verlässt das Zimmer. Es ist Freitagabend. Er nimmt sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Sie haben ihn noch nie benutzt, seit er eingezogen ist, doch heute ist die gähnende Stille in dieser Wohnung nicht mehr anders zu ertragen.  
  
Er zappt durch die Kanäle, zappt durch den Nachrichtenkanal. Schaltet wieder zurück, setzt sich auf.  
  
Die Nachrichten brauchen eine Weile, bis sie zu ihm durchdringen. Mehrere Tote und Verletzte bei Anschlägen in Paris. Er liest die Schlagzeile im Nachrichten-Balken immer wieder, während die Live-Berichterstattung über den Bildschirm flimmert. Übermüdete, ratlose Reporter vor der nächtlichen Kulisse von Paris.  
  
John kriegt es noch immer nicht auf die Reihe. Sitzt angespannt auf dem Sofa, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, hält sich den Kopf, schüttelt ihn immer wieder fassungslos.  
  
Bald sickern die Informationen in seinen Magen, von dort aus strömt eine unangenehme lähmende Wärme, in die erkalteten Gliedmaßen.  
  
Mit nervös fummelnden Händen zieht er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schickt Sherlock eine Nachricht.  
  
_Du musst mir nicht sagen, wo du bist, sag mir einfach, ob es dir gut geht!_  
  
Seit Tagen herrscht Funkstille. Sherlock lässt nicht von sich hören und irgendwann war John zu stolz, um sich noch zu melden.  
  
Es ist albern, ihm eine solche Nachricht zu schicken, doch etwas in John lässt ihn seltsam sentimental werden. Er schluckt und presst das Sofakissen gegen seinen Bauch, knabbert an seinen Fingernägeln, während er die Nachrichten verfolgt und auf Sherlocks Antwort wartet.  
  
Gegen zwei Uhr nachts leuchtet das Handy auf dem Sofatisch auf. Er erwacht zerknirscht aus einem kalten Dämmerschlaf. Auf dem Bildschirm die Bilder aus Paris, eine Realität, die wie ein Hammer auf seinen Kopf einschlägt. Er reibt sich die stoppelige Wange und greift das Handy. Keine neue Nachricht, nur eine Erinnerung daran, den Akku aufzuladen. John seufzt, fühlt sich hundelend. Irene sitzt neben den CDs in der hässlichen schwarzen Schrankwand und starrt ihn mit glühenden gelben Augen an. Fragend. John steht auf und drückt sie an seine Brust, einfach um für einen kurzen Moment das tröstende Gefühl eines warmen, atmenden Körpers an seinem zu spüren. Er drückt ihr einen Kuss auf den weichen Kopf und sie springt ihm miauend aus den Armen, landet mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf allen Vieren und tippelt mit erhobenem Schwanz davon.  
  
John lacht traurig, schaltet den Fernseher aus, nimmt noch einen tiefen Schluck aus der Bierflasche. Er hustet und prustet und verzieht vor Ekel das Gesicht. Wischt sich mit dem Ärmel den Mund trocken und schlurft ins Bett. Nicht in sein Bett, sondern in das von Sherlock. Dort zieht er die kühle Decke bis unter sein Kinn, inhaliert den herben Duft seines Aftershaves, den kernigen Geruch von warmen Maronen und teurem Minzshampoo, der in seinem Kopfkissen hängt wie ein alter Geist.  
  
John schließt die Augen und seufzt. Der betörende Geruch, der in den Laken sitzt, hat etwas Tröstliches. Bald ist ihm nicht mehr übel. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Er drückt die Hand gegen sein steifes Glied und murmelt sich selbst in den Schlaf.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Montagmittag. 12 Uhr. Die Bahn fährt in den Bahnhof Alexanderplatz ein und steht eine Minute lang still. John schaltet die Musik auf seinem Handy aus und starrt mit glasigen Augen aus dem Fenster. Die Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig halten inne, alles steht still. Er schluckt hart. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Schweigeminuten etwas Peinliches oder Albernes haben. Doch für jemanden, der seit Tagen allein durch die Stadt streift, hat es plötzlich etwas seltsam Ergreifendes.  
  
Das Türsignal reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, die Türen schlagen zu. Die Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig gehen weiter ihres Weges, als hätte jemand einen Knopf auf einer Fernbedienung gedrückt.  
  
Er fährt bis zur Friedrichstraße und fragt sich von dort aus durch.  
  
_Dorotheenstraße 96 -SH_  
  
Das war die einzige Angabe in Sherlocks SMS an diesem Morgen. John ist aufgesprungen, hat sich geduscht und rasiert, sich ein frisches Hemd angezogen und ist mit einem Biss in seinen Toast los.  
  
Jetzt läuft er eine unbefahrene Straße entlang. Schon erstaunlich, wie ausgestorben diese Stadt plötzlich wirkt, kaum dass man in eine Straße biegt und das Gewühl auf den Touristenhauptpfaden hinter sich lässt. Hier befindet er sich mitten in den verwinkelten Gassen des Regierungsviertels, wo es nichts als Bürogebäude und grauen Asphalt gibt.  
  
Das muss es sein, denkt John und steht vor dem einzigen älteren Gebäude. Rostbrauner Backstein. Es muss noch aus der Gründerzeit stammen. _Institut für Mikrobiologie und Hygiene _ liest er auf einer Tafel am Eingang und tritt durch die schwere Eisentür. Er kommt in einen kalten mit dunklem Marmor verkleideten Korridor. Seine Schritte hallen im leeren Gang. Sieht aus wie ein Lehrgebäude, denkt John und blickt sich um. Der merkwürdige Geruch von Formaldehyd und Staub liegt in der Luft. Durch eine offenstehende Tür fällt das einzige Tageslicht in diesen ansonsten trübebeleuchteten Gang. Dahinter befindet sich ein leerer Hörsaal. _Bibliothek _ liest John auf einem Schild vor einer anderen Tür. Er dreht um und schreitet andächtig zum anderen Ende des Ganges. Hier und da passiert er eine Vitrine. Sie zeigen Exponate aus der Pathologie. Zerfressene Organe. Speiseröhren, Raucherlungen. John wendet den Blick mehrmals ab, hinzusehen fällt ihm auf rohem Magen schwer, doch durch eine Art morbide Neugier gepackt riskiert er trotzdem immer wieder einen Blick. Er erreicht eine Treppe, die auf halber Höhe zu einem abgeschotteten Bereich führt. Nicht ganz Raum und nicht ganz Treppenhaus. Auf einer Seite führen ein paar Stufen hoch, auf der anderen wieder runter. Dort sitzt Sherlock auf einer Bank und zeichnet in ein Skizzenheft, das er auf seinem Schoß balanciert.  
  
„Ist es nicht interessant, John“, er schaut nicht einmal auf, sein konzentrierter Blick huscht zwischen dem Exponat in der Vitrine vor sich und dem Skizzenblock hin und her, „das menschliche Gehirn. Wie eine Landschaft...“  
  
John steht schnaubend vor ihm.  
  
„Ich wollte mal ein Echtes sehen.“  
  
„Verstehe“, sagt John und klingt sehr schroff dabei, „so wie Damien Hirst.“  
  
Sherlock lacht auf. Es ist ein echtes Lachen. Zwischen schwarzen Locken und dem aufgestellten Kragen seines Mantels lässt es sich erahnen. John ballt die Fäuste und starrt ihn an. Für einen Moment ist nichts anderes zu hören als sein schwerer Atem und das Geräusch des Bleistiftes, der flink über das Papier kratzt.  
  
„Es hat etwas Wunderschönes, nicht wahr? Dieses Chaos an Gefühlen, all die Neurosen und Befindlichkeiten, die das Menschsein ausmachen, finden hier keinen Platz mehr. Hier wird der Mensch auf seine Bestandteile reduziert. Das Chaos“, raunt Sherlock und setzt zackig ausgeführte Schattierungen, „ist beseitigt!“ Er legt das Skizzenheft bei Seite und tritt vor die Vitrine. Mit glasigem Blick betrachtet er die graue Gehirnmasse, das in einer trüben Suppe in einem verschlossenen Glasgefäß aus der Pathologie schwimmt. „Es ist steril, es ist pure Symmetrie. Es ist...“  
  
„Tot“, fährt John ihm dazwischen und endlich sieht Sherlock ihn einmal an. Ein schiefes Grinsen im Mundwinkel.  
  
„Echt wollte ich sagen.“  
  
„Nur weil du es sonst nicht sehen und nicht anfassen kannst, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht echt ist“, nuschelt John.  
  
Sherlock reagiert nicht. Traurig wendet er seinen Blick ab.  
  
„Fällt es dir deswegen so schwer an Gefühle zu glauben? Weil du sie nicht sehen und nicht anfassen kannst?“, fragt John vorsichtig nach, er bebt am ganzen Körper, wütend auf Sherlock, wütend auf sich selbst, wütend auf David Hockney und Damien Hirst und ihre ganze dämliche Kunst. John schwirrt der Kopf, er kann kaum klar denken. Schlafmangel, Aftershave und Zigaretten nagen an seinen Gedanken, zerfressen ihm nach und nach das Gehirn. Doch kaum trifft Sherlocks scharfer, trauriger Blick ihn direkt ins Innere, ist er plötzlich hellwach. Der Verstand rast ins Leere, Adrenalin wird ausgeschüttet, das Herz pumpt wütend Blut in seine blutleeren Gefäße.  
  
„Ich glaube sehr wohl an Gefühle“, schnaubt er.  
  
„Nur zulassen kannst du sie nicht.“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist über mein Gefühlsleben zu urteilen, bist du doch darauf herumgetrampelt wie eine Kuh auf der Weide!“  
  
John presst die Lippen aufeinander und hält inne. Fäuste geballt, Blick ins Leere gerichtet. Er weiß, dass er sich zurücknehmen muss, sonst fällt das so labile Gerüst ihrer Beziehung endgültig in sich zusammen.  
  
„Also, du hast mich herbestellt, jetzt bin ich hier.“  
  
„Ohja, ich wollte dir etwas zeigen.“  
  
Was Sherlock ihm zeigen will, befindet sich jedoch nicht hier. Sie laufen zum S-Bahnhof und fahren zurück zum Alexanderplatz. Eine komische Stimmung in der S-Bahn, wie sie beide schweigend vor sich hinstarren. Die Heizung ist ausgefallen, das heißt in ihrem Abteil ist es so kalt wie draußen. Weiße Atemwölkchen steigen aus Nasen und Mündern. Blicke gehen ins Leere. Es wird nicht einmal mehr der Versuch unternommen, etwas zu sagen.  
  
Am S-Bahnhof stolziert Sherlock runter ins Kabuff, so nennt Oskar es immer, und bestellt sich Nudeln zum Mitnehmen beim Bahnhofsasiaten. „Du auch?“, fragt er John, so nonchalant, dass es John die Kehle zuschnürt. „Nein“, sagt er heiser. „Für ihn auch“, wendet er sich an die lethargische Kassiererin. Mit den Händen in den Anoraktaschen und aneinandervorbeistarrend warten sie in dem üblichen Mittagsgetümmel auf ihre Bestellungen.  
  
John öffnet den kleinen Pappkarton und der vertraute Dampf der letzten Nächte steigt ihm in die Nase. Nudeln ohne alles, John kriegt sie kaum heruntergewürgt. Doch mehr wäre sein Magen im Moment ohnehin nicht fähig zu verdauen.  
  
Kauend und würgend folgt er Sherlock über die vollgestopfte Hauptstraße, vorbei am Einkaufszentrum, das senfgelbe Gemäuer der S-Bahnbögen entlang runter Richtung Jannowitzbrücke. John zieht die Schultern an, so kalt ist es. „Sind wir bald da?“  
  
Statt zu antworten, bleibt Sherlock abrupt stehen und schließt ein Tor auf, das zu einem der Läden unter den S-Bahnbögen gehört. Von außen wirkt es heruntergekommen, die Fenster sind von innen mit Spanplatten verhangen, man hätte kaum vermutet, dass sich hier drinnen überhaupt etwas befindet. Ächzend öffnet sich das Tor. John folgt Sherlock in den staubigen Raum. Der intensive Geruch von Firnis und kaltem Kaffee schlägt ihm entgegen und trotzdem er einen sensiblen Magen hat, empfindet er ihn nicht als störend. Sherlock tastet nach dem Lichtschalter. Die Neonröhren an den Decken flackern auf und fluten den Raum in ein steriles, kaltes Licht. Und was sich schon im Halbdunkel erahnen ließ, wird jetzt bittere Realität.  
  
„Das ist ja“, stammelt John und blickt sich in der Werkstatt um. „Wahnsinn“, bringt er seinen Gedanken zu Ende.  
  
Sherlock wirbelt im Raum herum. Hängt seinen Mantel über die Lehne eines Drehstuhls am Schreibtisch und dreht irgendwo die Heizung auf. „Es ist kühl hier drinnen, nicht wahr?“, sagt er und reibt sich die Hände mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen. John spürt nichts. Er ist wie erstarrt.  
  
„Und, was sagst du?“  
  
John schaut sich um. Gegen das weißgestrichene Mauerwerk lehnen großformatige Leinwände voller abstrakter Schmierereien. Hier ein Gerhard Richter, da ein Jackson Pollock. Es macht keinen Unterschied.  
  
Es stehen zwar Farbtöpfe herum, Pinsel in Eimern und überall ist der Boden mit farbbesprenkeltem Zeitungspapier ausgelegt, und doch erinnern diese Räumlichkeiten, mit ihren Werkbänken und der am Fließband hergestellten Kunst, eher an eine Werkstatt als an ein traditionelles Künstleratelier.  
  
„Ich habe nie verstanden, wann man weiß, dass man mit einem abstrakten Bild fertig ist“, faselt John.  
  
Sherlock steckt sich eine Zigarette an und nimmt einen Zug. Er grinst, ist sich aber für eine Antwort zu schade.  
  
„Was sagst du dazu? Wonach sieht das für dich aus?“  
  
Sie stehen vor einer Leinwand, die wie ein nasses Laken auf dem Boden liegt.  
  
„Du meinst, an welchen Künstler sie mich erinnert?“  
  
Sherlock brummt, die Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes hochgekrempelt, die Hände in die schmale Hüfte gestemmt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, sieht nach einem Beltracchi für mich aus.“  
  
„Haha, sehr witzig!“, knurrt Sherlock. „Hilf mir mal!“  
  
Sherlock klemmt sich seine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und nimmt eine Metallschiene von der Werkbank. Er beschmiert sie mit roter Farbe aus einem Farbtopf.  
  
„Wobei soll ich dir denn helfen?“  
  
„Spann mal die Leinwand gegen das Mauerwerk da. So.“  
  
Mit einer Hand hebt Sherlock die Leinwand an einer Ecke an, mit der anderen hält er die Metallschiene, die Fluppe zwischen die Lippen geklemmt. John nimmt die Leinwand von der anderen Seite. Sie drücken sie gegen das Mauerwerk.  
  
„Halt mal die Stelle straff.“  
  
„Ist das denn schon trocken?“  
  
„Sicher!“  
  
Sherlock greift Johns Handgelenk und presst seine Hand auf die bemalte, besprenkelte, was auch immer Fläche. John denkt nicht darüber nach, er tut es einfach, das Adrenalin strömt durch seine Venen, ein seltsam berauschendes Gefühl. Er lächelt ungläubig und schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf, als er Sherlock dabei zusieht, wie er mit der Schiene die Farbe auf die Leinwand aufträgt, die Struktur des Mauerwerks dabei abpausend.  
  
John weiß nicht, ob er beeindruckt sein oder vom Glauben abfallen soll, und wandelt wie immer berauscht durch den Nebel irgendwo dazwischen.  
  
„Du machst mich zum Komplizen, nicht schlecht.“  
  
„Nur so kann ich dich davon abhalten zu plaudern.“  
  
Sie legen die Leinwand zurück auf den Boden und betrachten sie.  
  
„Wer soll das sein?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Max Ernst vielleicht. Ich hab mich da noch nicht festgelegt.“  
  
Sherlock zieht an seiner Zigarette, ascht in den Aschenbecher auf dem Schreibtisch und klemmt die Zigarette in die Halterung.  
  
„Ich kann’s einfach nicht glauben.“  
  
John taumelt durch die Gegend. Geht nahe an eine Leinwand, die bereits in einen Keilrahmen gespannt worden ist. „Wie kriegst du das hin mit den Rissen?“  
  
„Gar nicht“, knurrt Sherlock, nimmt seine Zigarette, zieht daran und steckt sie wieder zurück in den Aschenbecher, fährt sich immer wieder durch die struppigen Locken.  
  
Fragen, die keiner stellt, schweben lose im Raum herum. Vermischen sich mit dem scharfen Gestank von Firniss und Terpentin und lösen sich wieder darin auf.  
  
„Ich lasse ein Bild sechs bis zwölf Monate trocknen, die Risse kommen von selbst.“  
  
„Aha.“  
  
Ratlos schaut John ihn an.  
  
„Was?“, bellt Sherlock ihn an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt John. „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, deine Talente für gute Zecke zu nutzen?“  
  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Restauration zum Beispiel. Du könntest einen Beitrag leisten, indem du alte Kunstwerke rettest.“  
  
„Ach, das ist doch langweilig“, knurrt Sherlock dazwischen und drückt seine Zigarette aus. Die Hand huscht wieder durch die weichen Locken. John wird ganz schwindelig davon. Dem Auf- und Abhüpfen der schimmernden oliveschwarzen Haare, die ihm immer wieder vor das  Paar eisblau aufflackernder Augen fallen.  
  
„Du könntest Kunstfälscher aufspüren!“, sagt John jetzt, nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher.  
  
„Ha! Jetzt wirst du witzig!“  
  
„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn das alles auffliegt?“  
  
Sherlock zieht eine bemalte Leinwand aus der langen Holzschublade eines Grafikerschranks. Könnte ein Picasso sein, denkt John. Die schreiend bunten Farben, das verzerrte Gesicht, wie aus Bausteinen zusammengesetzt.  
  
„Warum sollte es auffliegen?“  
  
John weiß es nicht, merkt noch nicht einmal, dass ihm der Mund offen steht, als er Sherlock dabei beobachtet, wie er ein bisschen Staub und Dreck aus einem Einmachglas zwischen Leinwand und Keilrahmen stopft.  
  
„Der stammt aus Barcelona“, sagt Sherlock leise, wie um sich zu konzentrieren, während er den Staub platziert.  
  
„Das Bild?“, fragt John, in der naiven Hoffnung, es würde sich um ein Original handeln. Sherlock grinst lautlos.  
  
„Der Staub, du Idiot“, sagt er beinahe sanft und schraubt das Glas zu.  
  
Man kann Sherlock nicht vorwerfen, dass er nichts von seinem Handwerk versteht.  
  
„Also“, sagt er und schlüpft zurück in seinen schweren Marinemantel. „Hast du Lust auf Kiffen?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Inzwischen ist es dunkel draußen.  
  
Sie schlendern auf der anderen Seite des S-Bahnbogens durch die Klosterstraße. Hier, wo Berlin am ältesten ist. Alte Kirchenmauern, Ruinen, schummrige Lichter aus Gaslaternen. Eine wie aus der Zeit gefallene Oase zwischen Großstadtgetöse und Einkaufspassagen. Sie erreichen die Hauptstraße, die zwischen Klosterstraße und Nikolaiviertel schneidet wie ein Messer. An der Kreuzung zündet sich Sherlock eine Zigarette an. Von dort aus laufen sie durch das mittelalterliche Nikolaiviertel – eine Kleinstadt umgeben von Hochhäusern und Straßenlärm – vor zu dem kleinen Weihnachtsmarkt gegenüber vom Dom. Vor einer Bushaltestelle bleiben sie stehen und Sherlock will sich im windgeschützten Raum zwischen seinen Schultern und der von Abgasen beschmutzten Glaswand die Tüte anzünden. John, die immer kalten Hände in die Hosentaschen gestopft, die Schultern angespannt, schaut ihm mit verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu. Sherlock hat einige Schwierigkeiten mit dem Feuerzeug und fragt ein Paar, das aus dem nächsten Bus aussteigt, nach Feuer.  
  
„Sherlock, das kannst du doch nicht tun“, zischt John, während Sherlock das Plastikfeuerzeug aus dem Souvenirshop entgegennimmt und sich in die Ecke der Bushaltestelle beugt. Ein gelblicher Qualm steigt über seinem lockigen Kopf auf.  
  
„Vielen Dank“, grinst er und reicht das Feuerzeug zurück. Die russischen Touristen sind überglücklich sich nützlich gemacht zu haben und ziehen schwatzend davon.  
  
„Du kannst so höflich sein“, nuschelt John vor Kälte bibbernd.  
  
Sherlock nimmt einen Zug. Ein tiefenentspanntes Lächeln liegt auf seinen weichen Lippen, als er die Tüte an John reicht. „Hier!“  
  
John nimmt sie zögerlich mit zwei Fingern und zieht den süßlichen Qualm tief in seine Lunge.  
  
„Und jetzt?“  
  
„Jetzt laufen wir über den Weihnachtsmarkt.“  
  
Sie trinken einen Glühwein, um sich aufzuwärmen. Das klebrigheiße Gesöff brennt in ihren Kehlen, doch schnell merkt John, dass die Welt um ihn herum die Konturen verliert. Alles wird ein bisschen bunter, das Riesenrad dreht sich, Farben verschwommen wie auf einem Foto und plötzlich scheint alles möglich. In der Luft hängt der klebrige Duft von kandierten Äpfeln und gebrannten Mandeln und im Taumel zwischen verschwimmenden Lichtern und Gerüchen beschleicht John das Gefühl, dass das nicht allein vom Glühwein kommt. Er greift Sherlock beim Revers seines Mantels. „Lassunsschlittschuhlaufngehn“, faselt er mit feuchter Aussprache in Sherlocks Gesicht.  
  
„Schlittschuh laufn geeehn?“, wiederholt Sherlock seine Worte und grinst ihm mit hängenden Augenlidern ins Gesicht. „Wasnnun? Laufen? Oder geeehn?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht? Irgendwie beides“, faselt John.  
  
Und am Ende ist es nichts von beidem. Lachend taumeln sie über die Laufbahn. Schwer zu sagen, ob es am Pott liegt oder ihren mangelnden Fähigkeiten, und wie so oft liegt die Wahrheit vermutlich irgendwo dazwischen.  
  
„Du spinnst“, hört John sich immer wieder sagen und erschreckt sich ein bisschen vor dem ungewohnten Klang seiner lachenden Stimme. Es schlägt wild um sich und flattert durch die Luft wie ein Vogel, den man aus seinem Käfig gelassen hat. Sherlock, der sich warm gelaufen hat, skatet wie ein Gespenst um ihn herum. Probiert alte Tricks, ist immer mal wieder da und dann wieder doch nicht. Verschwommen und schemenhaft weht sein Mantel hinter ihm her wie ein dunkler Schleier.  
  
Bis John ihn dann irgendwo zwischen _ Last Christmas _und deutscher Schlagermusik bei seinem Revers zu fassen kriegt und lachend in ihn hineinkracht. „Mir ist schlecht“, nuschelt er in seine Brust. Sein Atem steigt wie weißer Dampf aus seinem Mund und verflüchtigt sich in der kalten Winterluft.  
  
Sie grinsen sich ins Gesicht und stehen eine Weile einfach nur still. Ein paar Menschen skaten um sie herum. Paare und Freundinnen. Nicht viele.  
  
„Verzeihst du mir?“, fragt John vorsichtig, beide Hände in das Revers gekrallt. Sherlocks Hand tief in seinem Kreuz.  
  
„Ich verzeihe dir“, raunt Sherlock. Ihr Atem vermischt sich, schlägt dampfend in ihre roten Gesichter und für einen Augenblick ist da nichts als John und Sherlock und die unwirkliche Stimme von David Bowie aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
„Komm schon, du lahmer Arsch.“ John boxt ihm in den Oberarm und skatet davon. „Zeig mal, was du kannst.“  
  
John gleitet über das Eis, immer im Kreis, leichter jetzt, während Sherlock mit langen Armen nach ihm schnappt.  
  
_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together...,_ singt Bowie, während sie lachend über die Schlittschuhbahn stolpern. Und es ist fast schon zu kitschig. Die Musik, das Eis, der Duft von warmen Esskastanien und gebrannten Mandeln, der gelegentlich von den Ständen zu ihnen herüberwabert. Und jenes _we can be heroes, just for one day-_ Gefühl, das sie über den Dächern dieser Stadt schweben lässt wie es einst Bowie schon tat und Iggy und all die anderen rastlosen Gestalten, die nie inne hielten und immer auf der Jagd waren. Immer nach etwas, das größer war, und vielleicht auch etwas schöner als das Leben selbst. Etwas, das sie in dieser Stadt gesucht haben, in jedem Club, in jeder durchzechten Nacht, auf jeder Bahnhofstoilette, und schließlich bei sich selber fanden.

  
  
*  
  
  
Als John am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, hat er Schürfwunden an den Händen und ein taubes Gefühl im rechten Arm. Sherlock liegt mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter und atmet ruhig in seine Brust. Er schläft. John grinst und mit Sherlocks schlafendem Gesicht kehrt die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Die Schürfwunden. Gefrierbrand, als er mit beiden Händen aufs Eis gestürzt ist. Die weichen Lippen in seiner Hand, um es wieder gut zu machen. Die weichen Lippen auf seinem Arm... Sherlock ist aufgewacht. Er küsst die weiche Innenseite seines Arms, seinen Hals, seine Schläfe. Die Hand kriecht unter sein T-Shirt. John wühlt in seinen Haaren, atmet tief in die krausen Locken und es ist wie eine Überdosis, nachdem er nächtelang an den verwaisten Kissen geschnüffelt hat wie ein Junkie, dem der Stoff ausging.  
  
„Hhh“, macht John und spannt das Becken an. Der Griff um seinen Penis kommt unerwartet. Er schließt die Augen, die Hand wühlt in seiner verdrehten Pyjamahose, knetet sein tropfendes Glied, bis wirklich jeder schwache Gedanke, der an diesem Morgen zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen kam, sich auflöst und ihn in einem Zustand roher Lust zurücklässt. Er schlingt sein Bein um Sherlocks Hüfte und wälzt sich mit ihm auf die Seite.  
  
Er schnauft in sein T-Shirt, hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur in dem schläfrigen Gewühl, das kaum Platz lässt für irgendetwas anderes, als atmen und zerren und gelegentlich einem Sonnenstrahl zwischen ihren ineinandergewundenen Körpern. Nichtmal ein Wort, nichtmal ein Kuss, nichtmal eine Gelegenheit sich die muffigen T-Shirts abzustreifen.  
  
Ein flüchtiges Grinsen versiegt wie ein Tropfen Wasser in der Wüste. Ein Versuch von Zärtlichkeit wird zu einem verkrampften Griff um Schultern und in Haare. Worte verlieren sich, werden zu Gefasel und zittrig ausgestoßener Luft zwischen ihren schweißnassen Körpern.  
  
John krallt seine Hände in das Kissen. Stützt sich rechts und links neben Sherlocks Kopf ab, ihre Blicke fest ineinander verhakt. Die Wunden an seinen Handballen brennen, doch an aufhören ist nicht zu denken. Ein schöner Schmerz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berlin in the cold...   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFXN20bpWtY


	10. Chagallblau Kandinskypink

„Van Gogh sagt, die einzig wahre Kunst besteht darin, jemanden zu lieben.“  
  
„Van Gogh war schwul.“  
  
„Was? Für dich ist auch jeder schwul, nicht wahr!“  
  
John wälzt sich in den verschwitzten Laken, stützt sich auf seinen Ellbogen, um Sherlock von der Seite anzusehen, der zufrieden an die Decke starrt und hin und wieder genussvoll an seiner Zigarette zieht. Das einzige, was John trägt, ist ein angebissenes Lebkuchenherz vom Weihnachtsmarkt, das lose um seinen Hals hängt.  
  
Ich liebe dich, steht dort in zuckrigen verschnörkelten Buchstaben auf dem dunklen Gebäck. John hielt es erst für einen übertriebenen Scherz, doch am Abend ist er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Die Finger, die immer wieder um seinen nackten Körper schleichen, Sherlock, der sich sein ausgewaschenes David Bowie T-Shirt überstreift, seine Unterhose aber nicht mehr findet, und auf dem Weg in die Küche fragt, ob John auch noch einen Tee will. Ungewohnt umsichtig. Fast ein bisschen zu sanft.  
  
„Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, dass du damals ein Foto von mir gemacht hast“, sagt er verträumt und verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Sherlock folgt seinem Blick zu der Leinwand, die immer noch gegen die Schrankwand lehnend, fast sein ganzes Sichtfeld einnimmt.  
  
„Habe ich nicht“, sagt Sherlock trocken und steht auf.  
  
Er geht in die Küche, John bleibt ratlos zurück, betrachtet das Bild.  
  
„Willst du damit sagen, du hast das aus deiner Erinnerung gemalt?“  
  
Er wälzt sich aus den Laken und folgt ihm in die Küche. Er erhält keine Antwort.  
  
Das Lebkuchenherz baumelt noch immer um seinen Hals. Es hängt ein bisschen zu tief, nicht da, wo sein wirkliches Herz schlägt, sondern schlackert knapp über seinem weichen Bauch. Es ist albern, aber süß, denkt John, als er gegen den Türrahmen lehnt und Sherlock, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht, dabei beobachtet, wie er Tee für sie beide zubereitet.  
  
„Autsch!“ Sherlock schreit auf und schüttelt seine Finger, wirft das Streichholz, mit dem er den Gasherd angezündet hat, mit einer harschen Handbewegung in das Spülbecken.  
  
„Ich versteh das nicht. Du könntest überall wohnen...“, sagt John. Er lässt den Gedanken offen. Sherlock weiß, was er damit andeuten will. Dass diese Wohnung ein Loch ist. Aus der Zeit gefallen. Ein verstopftes Gefäß am Puls der Stadt vorbei.  
  
„Mir gefällt es“, sagt Sherlock zufrieden und krault Irene, die miauend um seine Beine schleicht. Er geht zum Kühlschrank und gibt ihr teuren Schinken zu fressen. Für Irene immer nur das Beste, während für ihn selber der Kühlschrank leer bleibt. Es ist ein alberner Anblick, das zu knappe T-Shirt, der knackige Hintern darunter und wenn er sich umdreht, so wie jetzt, die langen Beine über Kreuz, zischend eine Dose Red Bull öffnend und dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er trinkt, der schlaffe blasse Penis in einem dunklen Nest krauser Haare.  
  
„Ich halte mich gern bedeckt“, sagt Sherlock schluckend und wischt sich mit dem Unterarm über die feuchten Lippen.  
  
„Dann, wozu das Ganze? Wozu all der Reichtum?“  
  
„Geld interessiert mich nicht, John.“  
  
„Was dann? Warum machst du das alles?“  
  
Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern. John spürt, wie es in ihm hochkocht, es zischt und brodelt so wie das Wasser im Kessel.  
  
„Weil ich kann.“  
  
„Oh Gott, du machst mich manchmal wahnsinnig, weißt du das. Zieh dir doch wenigstens eine Hose an.“  
  
John grinst, weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen weiß, doch als es beginnt, in seinen Backen zu ziehen, merkt er, dass es echt ist.  
  
„Das sagt genau der Richtige.“  
  
Sie starren sich an. John schaut an sich herunter. Das Lebkuchenherz unter seinen verschränkten Armen, viel nackte Haut. Der weiche Bauch, der schlaffe Penis. Er ist keinen Deut besser.  
  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe.“  
  
„Aaah“, hört er Sherlocks Stimme hinter sich herrufen, als er zurück in sein Zimmer geht, um sich etwas überzustreifen. „Das sagst du nur, weil ich Recht habe.“  
  
John streift sich grinsend einen dunkelbraunen Wollpulli über, darunter eine Jeans, ohne Unterwäsche. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, der derbe Stoff an seinem empfindlichen Geschlecht, aber er wird die Hose ohnehin nicht lange anbehalten, denkt er zufrieden und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Hier!“ Sherlock kommt in dunkler Jogginghose aus seinem Zimmer und fläzt sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Vor ihnen die Tassen mit dem dampfenden Tee. Löffel, Kandiszucker. Schüsselchen für die Beutel.  
  
Er wirft ihm ein verpacktes Geschenk zu. Kitschiges Weihnachtspapier aus der Drogerie, eine zerknitterte Schleife darum. John kann sich richtig vorstellen, wie er es eingepackt hat. Knochige Finger, die an einer Schleife rumzerren, wirres Haar, eine brennende Fluppe zwischen den Lippen. Vielleicht ein langer Aschestreifen, der im letzten Moment in den nahestehenden Aschenbecher geklopft wird.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragt John mit glasigen Augen das Päckchen von allen Seiten betrachtend. Es ist ein Buch, vielleicht ein Bildband, aber dafür ist es zu leicht.  
  
„Sei kein Idiot! Mach es auf!“  
  
„Aber es ist noch nicht Weihnachten!“  
  
„In Deutschland ist es üblich die Geschenke an Heiligabend zu öffnen.“  
  
Niedlich wie Sherlock das Wort _Heiligabend _ auf Deutsch ausspricht und sich fast daran verschluckt. John hält das Päckchen vorsichtig in seinen Händen, das Papier knistert im lockeren Griff seiner Finger, obwohl er nichts anderes tut als es festzuhalten und anzustarren.  
  
„Es wird sich nicht von selbst öffnen.“  
  
Allmählich wird John bewusst, dass es Sherlock ist, der es kaum erwarten kann, dass das Päckchen geöffnet wird. John zieht an der lockeren Schleife und als er das Klebeband vorsichtig abzuzuppeln beginnt, wird Sherlock immer ungehaltener. Er schnauft und fährt sich mehrmals durch die Haare. „Reiß es einfach auf!“, fährt er John an und dümmlich grinsend reißt John das Papier ab.  
  
„Mein Gott, das ist ein“, sagt er und betrachtet das Buch in seinen Händen. Er zieht den letzten Fetzen Papier ab und streicht mit seinem Händen über den schwarzen Lederumschlag.  
  
„Ein Skizzenbuch?“, sagt John und es klingt mehr wie eine Frage, als er durch die leeren Seiten blättert. Hochwertiger Karton, wahrscheinlich aus dem Künstlerbedarf.  
  
„Da kannst du all deine schmuddeligen Zeichnungen von mir sammeln“, sagt Sherlock so beiläufig wie nur irgendwas. John errötet und hält in seiner streichenden Bewegung inne. „Mein Gott, du hast“, stammelt er.  
  
„Deine Zeichnungen gefunden? Ja.“  
  
Sherlock stellt ein Bein auf das Sofapolster und steckt sich eine an. John beißt die Zähne aufeinander und starrt schnaufend vor sich hin.  
  
„Aber die waren in meiner Schreibtischschublade.“  
  
„Ich habe Klebeband gesucht“, sagt Sherlock schulterzuckend. Die Hand mit der Zigarette abgeknickt, Rauch in die Luft blasend.  
  
„Oh Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass“, faselt John, mehr zu sich selbst und sinkt tiefer in das Sofapolster, das Skizzenbuch hält er mit mutloser Umklammerung in seinem Schoß. Nach ein paar Zügen steckt Sherlock die Zigarette in den Aschenbecher auf dem Sofatisch und widmet sich seiner zweitliebsten Sache gleich nach dem Rauchen.  
  
„Und, gefallen sie dir?“, nuschelt John kraftlos, als Sherlock beginnt seinen Hals zu küssen. Eine Hand fasst nach dem Buch und legt es bei Seite.  
  
„Hm, ich finde du könntest noch etwas üben.“ Er greift nach Johns loser Hand und drückt sie auf seine Jogginghose. Instinktiv schließt sie sich um das anschwellende Glied. „Gerade im unteren Bereich.“  
  
„Idiot“, säuselt John benommen irgendwo hinter Sherlocks Ohr und gerade, als er im Fieberwahn seiner Lust davonzudriften droht, fängt er sich wieder und drückt Sherlock an der Schulter von sich. „Halt, warte.“ Sherlock starrt ihn mit großen dunklen Pupillen an. Wie ein zurückgewiesener Welpe. „Ich habe auch etwas für dich!“  
  
John geht in sein Zimmer, öffnete die quietschende Schranktür unter dem Schreibtisch und kommt mit einem mittelgroßen Karton zurück.  
  
„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit es einzupacken.“  
  
Sherlocks Finger sind flink, wie er es nicht anders gewohnt ist. Kaum dass John sich zu ihm gesetzt hat (einen Fuß unter den Oberschenkel geschoben), hat er es geöffnet und starrt mit großen Augen in den Pappkarton.  
  
„Hol es raus“, sagt John sanft.  
  
Sherlock steckt seine Hand hinein und kippt den Inhalt aus dem Karton. Einen großen schweren menschlichen Schädel, der ihn aus hohlen Augen und falschherum anschaut.  
  
„Ich habe ihn von Molly. Einer Freundin. Sie macht gerade ein Praktikum in der Gerichtsmedizin.“ John macht eine Pause, mustert Sherlocks starre Miene, den scheuen Blick. Plötzlich hat er etwas von einem kleinen Jungen am Weihnachtstag. „Gefällt es dir?“, fragt John vorsichtig nach.  
  
Sherlock wirft den Schädel in seinen Händen hin und her so wie einen Baseball, bis er ihn mit dem Kiefer nach unten auf seiner Handfläche liegen hat. Sie schauen sich an. Das festgefrorene kalte Grinsen und das erstarrte ratlose Gesicht, das, so erstarrt und ratlos es auch ist, John noch nie lebendiger gesehen hat.  
  
„Ist der...“  
  
„Echt?“  
  
„Tot, wollte ich sagen.“ Sherlock verschiebt seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln. Der Zauber ist vorbei, der Moment, in dem Sherlock, für einen Augenblick die Kontrolle verloren hat, verflogen. John schiebt seine Hand in Sherlocks Haare, spielt mit ein paar krausen Locken in seinem Nacken. „Also“, sagt Sherlock ganz leise und fast andächtig stellt er den Schädel auf den Tisch vor sich ab, „danke.“  
  
„Gerne.“  
  
Und dann, als lange Zeit keiner mehr etwas sagt:  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten.“ John greift in Sherlocks Oberschenkel und küsst ihn in die Haare.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, sagt Sherlock seltsam beklommen und küsst John flüchtig auf die Lippen.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja, es ist nur.“ Sherlock wischt sich über das Gesicht. „Ich finde das alles nur etwas schockierend.“  
  
„Schockierend, warum?“ John knetet seinen Oberschenkel, das Lachen hängt vage zwischen ihnen wie eine Frage.  
  
„Ja! Ich -- wusste gar nicht, dass du Freunde hast!“  
  
Sherlock legt seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne des Sofas und grinst ihn schief an.  
  
„Wie bitte was? Du spinnst wohl!“ John schlägt ihm mit einem zerknautschten Sofakissen ins Gesicht. Arme fahren dazwischen, greifen John bei der Hüfte, die Beine um Sherlocks Becken, nackte Füße in der Luft.  
  
„Hey!“ Schwache Proteste, das Lachen versiegt in einem langen, feuchten Kuss. „Ich liebe dich“, seufzt jemand auf salzige Haut. John ist es nicht. John greift Sherlocks Gesicht und schaut ihm in die aufgewühlten nachtschwarzen Augen. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
Seine Gesichtszüge sind weich, geradezu verschwommen die kantigen Konturen.  
  
„Was du da gerade gesagt hast!“  
  
„Hab ich was gesagt?“  
  
Aus der Nummer kommt Sherlock nicht mehr raus. Und weil er sich dem Thema nicht mehr entziehen kann, so tut er es zumindest räumlich, er windet sich aus Johns loser Umklammerung und läuft auf nackten Sohlen in die Küche. Griff zum Kühlschrank, das Zischen einer Red Bull Dose.  
  
„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst!“  
  
Sherlock räuspert sich, ein spöttisches Grinsen im Gesicht, nicht mehr ganz so sicher, nicht mehr ganz so selbstgefällig, Bemühungen die verschwommenen Züge zu erhärten.  
  
„Da musst du dich verhört haben.“  
  
„Doch du hast es gesagt“, gackert John fröhlich, schon wieder dieses Gefühl in den Wangen.  
  
„Also bitte, John, jetzt mach es doch nicht peinlicher als es ist.“  
  
„Also leugnest du’s nicht.“  
  
Sherlock nimmt einen Schluck und plötzlich wird er ganz ernst. Sein Blick fest in Johns flackernden Augen.  
  
„Es gibt nichts zu leugnen.“  
  
John – einen Moment verunsichert – tritt zögerlich an Sherlock heran. Er nimmt ihm die Blechdose aus der Hand und verzieht das Gesicht, als er einen Schluck davon trinkt. „Irgendwann wird dir noch der Fuß abfallen von diesem Zeug“, säuselt er und stellt die Dose bei Seite.  
  
„Ich bin nicht besonders gut in diesen Dingen“, sagt Sherlock unbeeindruckt.  
  
„Wer ist das schon.“ John meidet den Blickkontakt mit Sherlock. Er versucht beiläufig zu klingen, doch eine verräterische Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus wie ein schwerer schwefeliger Dunst der Beklommenheit, als John feststellen muss, dass er selbst nicht so gut ist in diesen Dingen wie er dachte. Dass Ich will dich nicht dasselbe ist wie Ich liebe dich, und eins davon immer leichter zu sagen als das andere.  
  
„Komm her“, sagt John, seine Stimme ist nur ein schwaches Flüstern in der Küchenzeile. Übertönt vom Surren des Kühlschranks und dem Rauschen in ihren Ohren, als sie sich küssen. John lässt sich auf die Anrichte heben, auf der schon lange nichts mehr angerichtet wurde, und schlingt die Beine um Sherlocks Hüfte. Eine Hand kriecht unter das T-Shirt, streichelt harte Muskeln und reibt in einer seltsam rhythmischen Bewegung über die Stelle, unter der Sherlocks Herz schlägt. Immer und immer wieder, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es tatsächlich da ist. _Nur weil du es nicht sehen kannst, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht echt ist,_ hört er sich selbst in seiner Erinnerung sagen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Der erste Weihnachtstag ist etwas dröge. In der Luft hängt der schwere Geruch von dem Instantnudelgericht, das sie gestern Abend gegessen haben. Die Pappbehälter stehen noch immer auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Die Gabeln stecken darin, als würden sie jederzeit weiteressen und hätten nur eine Pause gemacht, während deutsche Weihnachtssketche im Fernsehen liefen.    
  
Es ist ein fauler Vormittag. John fläzt mit nackten Füßen auf dem Sofa und zeichnet in sein Skizzenbuch. Seine Augen huschen zwischen dem Papier und Sherlock hin und her, der mit gekrümmten Rücken auf dem Boden kauert und ein paar Kunstpostkarten vor sich ausbreitet. Zwischen ihnen vereinzelt die aufgeschlagenen Seiten eines Bildbandes aus dem Regal. Es scheint fast, als würde er über ihnen brüten. Er ordnet sie immer wieder neu an, schlägt im Schneidersitz die Fingerspitzen unter seinem Kinn zusammen, tippt gegen seine Lippen. Im Aschenbecher auf dem farbbefleckten Raufaserteppich neben ihm klemmt eine Zigarette und raucht sich selbst.  
  
„Wie wär’s mit Kandinsky?“, hört John sich sagen. Er hält den Kohlebleistift schief und mit ein paar locker ausgeführten Schwüngen seiner linken Hand zeichnet er eine dunkle Wolke rußschwarzer Haare auf schmalen Schultern. „Oder Chagall?“ Er erhält keine Antwort. Ein gelegentliches Knurren und Brummen ist alles, das über den gekrümmten Rücken und den wirren Locken hervorsteigt wie Qualm aus einem Räuchermännchen. Stoßweise. „Oder... van Gogh?“ John hält für einen Moment den Bleistift still und schaut über den Rand seines Buches hinaus. Erinnerung an ein Gespräch, das sie mal geführt haben. Wie ein Idiot hatte John die Leberflecke auf Sherlocks nackter Brust gezählt und gedacht, es könnte nicht schöner sein als jetzt.  
  
Sherlock pustet sich in die Haare und springt auf. „Ich muss mal raus!“ Er stopft sich das lockere weiße Hemd in die schwarze Stoffhose und wirft sich in derselben Bewegung den rauen Anthrazitmantel über.  
  
„Ok.“ Zögerlich legt John sein Skizzenbuch bei Seite. „Soll ich mitkommen?“  
  
Sherlock ist bereits dabei seinen Schal umzulegen. Einen weichen blauen Kaschmirschal, den man Sherlock manchmal beim Sex um die Augen binden will, manchmal aber will man ihn auch einfach nur damit erwürgen. Aber nicht heute. „Wenn du willst“, sagt Sherlock fast ein bisschen zu sanft und ein kleines Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. John wischt seine Gewalt- und Sexfantasien bei Seite und macht sich daran, sich Socken und Schuhe überzuziehen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei deiner Familie?“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
Sie sitzen die Straße runter in einem Restaurant für rustikale deutsche Küche. Es ist nicht besonders voll hier. In der Tat sind sie die einzigen Gäste an diesem Nachmittag. Sherlock bestellt für sich und John die Weihnachtsgans mit Rotkohl und Kartoffeln. John unterdrückt ein Grinsen, als er Sherlock deutsch sprechen hört und sieht sich ratlos um. Der Duft von Gulasch und Bratensauce hängt in den vergilbten Spitzengardinen. Wahrscheinlich seit Jahren schon. Im Radio hat einer den Oldiesender eingestellt. Und während sie auf ihre Bestellung warten, starren sie mit leeren Blicken in den Raum und John versucht sich etwas in Konversation.  
  
„Naja, es ist Weihnachten. Ich weiß, warum ich nicht bei meiner Familie bin. Aber ich weiß nicht, wieso du es nicht bist.“  
  
„Weißt du, ich mache mir nicht besonders viel aus Weihnachten, die werden schon ohne mich klarkommen.“  
  
„Was ist mit deinem Bruder?“  
  
„Was ist mit deiner Schwester?“  
  
Sherlocks Kopf schießt in Johns Richtung, den bohrenden Blick erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Wie er da sitzt. Beide Arme auf der Rückenlehne der altmodischen Sitzbank ausgebreitet, der lange Hals, das Kinn etwas angehoben – manchmal hatte er etwas unfassbar Schnöseliges.  
  
„Meine Schwester ist in Amerika. Sie ist die einzige Familie, die ich habe. Also...“ John zuckt ratlos mit den Schultern.  
  
Sherlock verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. John fühlt sich unwohl unter Sherlocks prüfenden Blicken und rutscht etwas unbehaglich auf der knarzenden Sitzbank hin und her. Er sitzt eingepfercht in der Ecke am Kopfende des Tisches. Sherlock hat das Fenster hinter sich. Es ist an den Rändern etwas beschlagen und ein milchiges weiches Licht umspielt Sherlocks schmale Silhouette, den langen Hals, die zurechtgekneteten dunklen Locken, die kantigen Wangenknochen.  
  
„Also, dein Bruder“, beginnt John vorsichtig. Er nimmt eine Scheibe Weißbrot aus dem Brotkorb und rupft daran herum, „scheint sich doch irgendwie Sorgen um dich zu machen.“  
  
Sherlock schnaubt.  
  
„Mein Bruder will mich nur im Auge behalten.“  
  
„Naja, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm etwas an dir liegt.“  
  
„Mein Bruder ist ein schnöseliger Dickschädel, dem es nicht passt, wenn Dinge außerhalb seiner Kontrolle laufen.“  
  
„Da kenne ich noch jemanden“, nuschelt John, während der wortkarge Kellner das Essen auf zwei Tellern serviert.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Sprich deutsch mit mir!“, verlangt er abends im Bett. Sein fiebriger Atem in Sherlocks Gesicht.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Sag was“, stöhnt John, das Gesicht lustvoll verzerrt. „Auf deutsch!“  
  
Seine Finger greifen fest in Sherlocks Fleisch, hinterlassen rote Schlieren und weiße Abdrücke, überall da, wo sie ihn berühren. Zwischen ihren zusammenklatschenden Schenkeln sammelt sich der Schweiß. Gedanken flackern aus dem Nichts auf und verlieren sich auch wieder im Nichts und dann ist da nur noch zitternder Atem und bebendes Fleisch.  
  
„Los!“, schnauft John.  
  
_„Halt die Klappe, Watson“, _ raunt Sherlock auf deutsch und wirft ihn mit dem Rücken in die Matratze. Ein gequältes Lachen verliert sich in weichem Kissenstoff. „Oder ich versohl dir den Hintern!“  
  
_„Ja, ja!“, _ fleht John auf deutsch und es wäre schrecklich albern, wenn es nicht so unfassbar heiß wäre. _„Fick mich, fick mich!“, _ bettelt John mit starkem Akzent, faselt mit heißem Atem in sein Ohr, eine Hand in seinen Haaren, mit der anderen nach seinem Hintern tastend. Und dann wirbeln die Worte nur so um seine Ohren und schmelzen auf seiner Haut wie frischgefallener Schnee. _ „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich...“ _Und immer ein feuchter Kuss hinterher.  
  
Irgendetwas wird sich ändern, irgendetwas muss sich ändern. John spürt den Gedanken in sich wuchern und sich ausbreiten wie Unkraut, doch heute, an Weihnachten, und erst recht in dieser Wohnung, da steht die Zeit still. Wie in einer Blase. Oder einer Schneekugel. Irgendwo da draußen ist die Welt, man hat so eine ungefähre Ahnung davon. Doch auch sie scheint still zu stehen. Besonders in den Tagen zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester.  
  
Das Café, in dem John arbeitet, hat zwischen den Feiertagen geschlossen. Ray und die anderen sind bei ihren Familien in England und Wales und wo sie alle herkommen. John bleibt zurück mit dem verschrobenen Künstler, der Farben mischt und immerzu murrt, weil er nicht den richtigen Ton trifft. Dann fliegen schon mal Gläser mit Pinseln durch die Gegend, ganze Farbeimer werden umgestoßen, Keramikschalen zerschellen an den kräftigen Mauern der Werkstattwand, hinterlassen feine Risse und Flecken, die dann zähflüssig die Wand herunterrinnen. Ein Blutbad in Chagallblau und Kandinskypink.  
  
John zieht den Kopf ein und kaut auf seinen Nudeln vom Chinesen herum. Er hat Sherlock eine Packung hingestellt, doch die bleibt unangerührt.  
  
„Kommst du voran?“, fragt John kauend.  
  
Sherlock strubbelt sich durch die Haare.  
  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragt er trocken. Eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt, mit der anderen einen Zug von der Zigarette nehmend.  
  
John wühlt in der Hosentasche nach seinem Handy. „Fast elf“, sagt John und es klingt mehr wie eine Frage. Sherlock pustet sich eine Locke aus dem dürren Gesicht, er nimmt zwei hastige Züge von seiner Zigarette und steckt sie zurück in den Aschenbecher.  
  
„Komm!“, schnauzt er und greift seinen Mantel.  
  
John muss sich noch mal überlegen, wie er es findet, wie ein Hund herumkommandiert zu werden, doch vorerst hält er die Klappe. Er ist irgendwie zufrieden mit sich. Es ist kälter geworden, vereinzelte Körnchen Schnee wirbeln im Wind um sie herum, tanzen im gelben Licht der Straßenlaterne wie Insekten. Es wird Winter. Vorsätze lassen sich leichter fassen. Dinge sich guten Gewissens länger hinausschieben.  
  
Sherlock kauft im Späti eine Flasche Sekt. Menschen drängen sich im und vor dem Laden, es wird viel gebrüllt, Kronkorken fallen klirrend auf den Asphalt, eine Wildfremde legt ihren Arm um Johns Schulter. Und irgendwann: „Huch, du bist ja gar nicht mein Freund.“ Den Arm nimmt sie aber trotzdem nicht weg. Sie hat Glitzer im Haar und auf der Wange. Mit hängenden Augenlidern starrt sie ihn an, als würde sie auf irgendetwas warten. „Nein, bin ich nicht“, sagt John einfallslos. „Aber du bisauch irgenwie süüß!“ Sherlock zahlt und greift seine Hand. „Kann ich den dann jetzt mal wieder haben“, knurrt er launisch und schleppt ihn hinter sich her aus dem Laden. John grinst und bedankt sich bei dem Mädel, winkt ihr noch einmal zu, während sie sich gar nicht mehr einkriegt vor Entzückung und Freude darüber, dass zwei Männer sich einfach so bei der Hand greifen. Vielleicht weil Silvester ist, denkt sie. An Silvester sind die Regeln eben außer Kraft gesetzt. Es darf geküsst, geschrieen und getanzt werden. Alle lieben sich, alle hassen sich. Die Grenzen dazwischen verschwimmen. Fremde werden zu Geliebten und Geliebte zu Fremden. Männer, die immer nur Männer küssen, küssen plötzlich Frauen und umgekehrt. Außergewöhnlich wird zu normal. Und normal zu außergewöhnlich. Draußen drückt Sherlock John noch einmal an seinen Mantel und presst seine Lippen in seine Haare. Wie albern er manchmal sein kann, denkt John, und greift unter dem Mantel in sein Hemd. Sie prosten den Leuten mit geschlossener Flasche zu und stolpern sich aneinander festhaltend nach Hause.  
  
  
Die Flasche ist kalt und glitschig, als sie sie oben auf dem Dach öffnen. Rotkäppchen-Sekt. Nicht schlecht, denkt John. Der Korken löst sich mit einem Ploppen und schießt hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.  
  
Es ist ruhig hier oben.  
  
John verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schaut sich um. Er traut der Ruhe um sie herum nicht. Das Flirren der Lichter in der Ferne, das Brummen und das Surren, das Rauschen des Verkehrs, der Fluss, den man nicht sehen kann, von dem man nur weiß, dass er irgendwo dahinten, hinter den Fassaden der Häuser stumm in die Nacht fließt. Dort, wo S-Bahnen noch immer einfahren. Und John fragt sich, ob die Züge um diese Uhrzeit leer sind oder ob die Leute den Jahreswechsel in der S-Bahn verbringen. Schon traurig irgendwie, denkt John und nimmt den Plastikbecher, den Sherlock ihm reicht.  
  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragt Sherlock.  
  
„Ja“, sagt John und starrt verträumt in die Gegend.  
  
Sherlock zieht die Augenbrauen kraus und starrt neben ihm in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
„Wir müssen uns selbst auseinanderreißen“, sagt John gedankenvoll, „und wieder zusammenflicken. So wie diese Stadt.“ Der Wind trägt seine dünne Stimme davon und zerzaust seine Haare.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  John nimmt den Becher, den Sherlock ihm reicht, und statt ihm zu antworten, blickt er ihm einen langen Moment in die Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.  
  
„Frohes neues Jahr, Sherlock.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
Sherlock blickt sich um. Die ersten Feuerwerkskörper schießen zischend über ihre Köpfe und explodieren in der Luft.  
  
„Heiliger...“, schreit er und duckt sich immer wieder. Er hat so etwas noch nie gesehen. „Scheiße!“, lacht er und schiebt seine Hand in Sherlocks Kreuz, fast so, als wolle er sich hinter ihm verstecken. „Fuck!“ Die Augen leuchten auf in den Farben der Feuerwerkskörper, die den schwarzen Himmel zerreißen als wäre er aus Papier.  
  
Sherlock reicht John die Flasche, denn den Pappbecher hat er vor Schreck fallen lassen und es noch nicht einmal gemerkt. John nimmt einen gierigen Schluck. Ein bisschen zu überschwänglich, als der Schaum in den Flaschenhals schießt und John direkt in die Nase. „Oh Gott“, schnauft John. „Gut!“, keucht er. „Gut!“ Er reicht die Flasche zurück, spürt Sherlocks Körper unter seinem festen Griff zittern und beben. Er lacht in die Flasche und nimmt einen Schluck, presst die Lippen etwas zu fest in Johns vom Wind zerzauste Haare.  
  
„Gefällt es dir?“, säuselt er in Johns Ohr, so nahe und heiß, dass John es unter dem Lärm der berstenden Feuerwerkskörper verstehen kann. Ein schwefeliger Regen aus brennendem Papier und Asche rieselt auf sie herab.  
  
„Ob es mir gefällt?“, prustet John. „Es ist 1941. Und das hier der verdammte Blitz!“  
  
John hat eine scheiß Angst und gleichzeitig freut er sich wie ein kleines Kind. Die Hand fest in Sherlocks Hemd gekrallt, irgendwo halb unter seinem Mantel gekrochen, reckt er seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen. Der Fernsehturm verschwindet hinter purpurnem Nebel. Blicke begegnen sich, bleiben lachend aneinander kleben, Hände greifen in glühende Gesichter. Sie küssen sich, erst kurz, dann lachend, dann lang.  
  
Sie lachen nicht mehr. Und John erschreckt sich auch nicht mehr. Er vergisst die Knaller um sich herum. Das Zischen und Pfeifen, als ihnen die Böller buchstäblich um die Ohren fliegen, plötzlich sind da nur noch Sherlocks Lippen und das warme Lächeln auf seiner Haut. Das Gefühl, das schlimmste hinter sich gelassen und das beste vor sich zu haben.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ein Gefühl, das am nächsten Morgen verflogen ist. John wacht alleine in den Laken auf, in den gestern noch gelacht, gestöhnt und geraucht wurde.  
  
In einer behäbigen Geste schiebt er seine Beine aus dem Bett und reibt sich die Augen. Die Flasche Rotkäppchen-Sekt rollt mit einem hohlem Geräusch über den blanken Parkettfußboden.  
  
John schleicht nackt in die Küche, krault Irene und setzt sich einen Kaffee auf. Während der Kaffee durch die Filter läuft, nimmt John eine heiße Dusche und zieht sich Hemd und Jeans über.  
  
Er schaut auf sein Handy. 12:23. Keine Anrufe. Er versucht Sherlock zu erreichen. Doch der geht nicht ran.  
  
„Du hast auch keine Ahnung, wo er schon wieder ist, hm?“  
  
Er hockt sich vor Irene und schaut ihr einen Moment beim Fressen zu.  
  
„Woher auch. Du bist ja nur eine kleine dumme Katze.“  
  
John nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und verbrennt sich die Zunge, als er den Entschluss fasst, seinen Schlüssel zu nehmen und sich auf den Weg zu machen.  
  
So hat er sich seinen Neujahrsspaziergang nicht vorgestellt. Die blasse Sonne taucht die Stadt in ein langweiliges weißes Licht. Die Straßen und Bürgersteige sind von matschigen Papierresten und Pappe übersät. Leeren Sektflaschen. Die traurigen Überreste der vergangenen Nacht. Spaß geht in Luft auf, bleibt liegen, verpufft, kann weggeworfen werden. Man geht nach Hause, vögelt, lässt alles zurück.  
  
Eine merkwürdige Stille hängt wie ein Schleier über der Stadt. Der Splitt knirscht unter Johns Schritten als er durch die Bahnunterführung auf die andere Seite des Flusses schlurft. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Die Stadt wirkt wie ausgestorben. Wie, denkt John und blickt sich um, in einem verdammten Stephen King Roman.  
  
Er sieht den Löschwagen schon, bevor er Sherlocks Werkstatt unter den S-Bahnbögen erreicht. Schlagartig wird ihm auch klar, was es mit der befremdlichen Stille auf sich hat. Der Bahnverkehr ist während der Löscharbeiten unterbrochen worden. Kaum ein Auto fährt auf den Straßen. Es ist, als würde die Stadt noch schlafen.  
  
Vorsichtig nähert er sich der Werkstatt. Er gibt den neugierigen Passanten, um nicht auffällig zu werden. Es scheint so, dass sie gerade fertig sind. John kann nicht viel erkennen durch die offenstehende Tür der Werkstatt. Ein großes schwarzes Nichts gähnt ihm von dort aus entgegen. Er überlegt hin und her, ob er jemanden ansprechen soll oder nicht, doch die Sorge um Sherlock ist größer als die Angst sich verdächtig zu machen.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir“, versucht er es vorsichtig. „War da noch jemand drin?“  
  
Der Feuerwehrmann mit dem verrußten Gesicht schüttelt ratlos den Kopf.  
  
„Alles Schutt und Asche. Vermutlich ein verirrter Feuerwerkskörper. Sowas kommt vor.“  
  
„Hhh.“ John starrt fassungslos vor sich hin. „Oder eine brennende Zigarette.“  
  
„Was sagten Sie?“, fragt der Feuerwehrmann etwas unaufmerksam und übermüdet.  
  
„Ach nichts. Vielen dank!“, sagt John und entfernt sich unauffällig.


	11. Berliner Luft

Irgendwo klingelt ein Telefon. Nicht das von John. Ein richtiges Telefon.  
  
Schläfrig schlurft John in das Wohnzimmer. Er trägt Schlabbershirt und Boxershorts. Das Licht fällt schummrig durch die Fenster. John hat schlecht geschlafen, er fühlt sich wie gerädert und kann kaum sagen, ob die Sonne gerade auf oder schon wieder untergeht.  
  
Desorientiert taumelt er durch die Wohnung. Schaut unter ein paar Kissen (warum unter Kissen), sucht in allen Ecken, in einem schwachen Versuch das Gerät zu orten. „Fuck.“ Sein Knie stößt gegen den kantigen Glastisch. „Wer hat denn auch noch Glastische!“, schimpft er. „Jaja“, brüllt er das Telefon an, das nicht aufhören will zu klingeln. Im Flur zieht er eine Schublade auf und findet ein altmodische Schnurtelefon. „Mit Wählscheibe“, faselt er und greift zum Hörer.  
  
„Ja?“, schnauzt er unhöflich hinein.  
  
„Sherlock Holmes?“, fragt die männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. An der scharfen schnörkellosen Aussprache schließt John darauf, dass es sich um einen deutschen Anrufer handelt.  
  
„Ja“, sagt John etwas leiser in der Landessprache. „Äh nein. Nein!“, krächzt er, als er schlagartig zur Besinnung kommt. Nervös fährt er sich durch das strähnige Haar.  
  
„Was denn nun? Ist da nun Sherlock Holmes oder nicht?“  
  
„Nein, das heißt, richtig sind Sie schon, nur Sherlock Holmes ist gerade nicht da. Ich bin sein, äh, Mitbewohner. John. John Watson!“  
  
„Aha.“  
  
Komisch, denkt John und ist auf einmal hellwach. Konversationen mit einem Deutschen erinnern ihn immer mehr an diese Sketche, die sie neulich am Weihnachtsabend im Fernsehen gesehen haben.  
  
„Nun, hier ist Kriminaloberwachtmeister Gregor Lindekugel. Ich rufe an, weil es in der Werkstatt, die auf den Namen von Sherlock Holmes läuft, gebrannt hat.“  
  
„Gebrannt!“ John tut überrascht, am anderen Ende der Leitung herrscht einen Moment irritiertes Schweigen.  
  
„Äh, ja... Wir schätzen in der Nacht vom 31. Dezember. Bei dem Brand ist ein erheblicher Sachschaden entstanden. Die Versicherung möchte sicherlich einige Dinge mit Herrn Holmes klären. Und wir im übrigen auch.“  
  
John steckt sich den Zeigefinger in den verschwitzten Kragen seines T-Shirts, um sich damit frische Luft zuzufächern. „Ja, sicher“, stammelt er in den Hörer und läuft im Flur auf und ab soweit ihn die gekräuselte Telefonschnur lässt.  
  
„Richten Sie ihm doch bitte aus, er möge Kontakt mit uns aufnehmen, sobald Herr Holmes wieder zugegen ist.“  
  
„Ja natürlich. Das werd ich tun. Vielen Dank für... Sie wissen schon, dass Sie sich gemeldet haben.“  
  
„Keine Ursache“, blökt es am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Unsere Nummer ist...“  
  
John notiert sich die Nummer, dann legt er auf.  
  
„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun!“, zischt er das stumme Telefon an. Er zieht sich hektisch Hemd und Hose über, wäscht sich mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht und putzt sich flüchtig die Zähne. Dabei drückt er so fest auf, dass er Blut ins Waschbecken spuckt. „Das muss reichen“, faselt er in den Spiegel, nachdem er sich ein paar Mal durch die Haare gefahren ist und es, auch nicht besser als vorher, wüst in alle Richtungen steht. Er schnappt sich den Schlüssel und stürmt aus der Wohnung.  
  
Der Fahrstuhl will nicht kommen. Und nachdem er das Treppenhaus alle neun Stockwerke hinuntergestolpert ist, fällt er wie benommen aus der Tür hinaus und bleibt erst mal stehen. Wo will er eigentlich hin? Welcher lächerliche Impuls hat ihn geritten so fluchtartig die Wohnung zu verlassen? Wozu das ganze? Wozu?  
  
Doch er weiß sich nicht anders zu helfen. In abgelatschten Trainingsschuhen und dünnem Anorak marschiert er mit festen Schritten zur U-Bahn.  
  
In Lichtenberg angekommen hastet er vom U-Bahnhof Magdalenenstraße in Richtung Studentenwohnheim. Es ist ein renovierungsbedürftiges Hochhaus direkt an der Hauptstraße. Hässlicher kann man kaum wohnen, denkt John in einem Anfall bitteren Zynismus.  
  
Der Verkehr strömt stadtein- und stadtauswärts an ihm vorbei, während der kalte Wind ihm durch Kragen und Hosenbeine fährt. Er verschränkt die Arme und beißt die Zähne zusammen.  
  
„Has’u’sherlock’esehn?“, keucht er im zehnten Stockwerk vor Victors Tür. Der Fahrstuhl hier ist ebenfalls außer Betrieb. Irgendein Idiot hat hier am Neujahrsabend Feuerwerkskörper gezündet, sagt eine schüchterne Studentin im Erdgerschoss, die Mitleid mit John hat.  
  
Im zehnten Stock öffnet Victor die Tür. Er trägt eine Art Kimono und darunter schwarze Seidenunterwäsche. Er macht sich keine Mühe, sich vor John (oder für John) zu verhüllen.  
  
„Es’is’wirlich’wichtig.“  
  
Schnaufend stützt sich John vor ihm auf die Knie und hält sich die Seite, um den stechenden Schmerz darin zu lindern. Ein Gefühl, das er seit dem Schulsport nicht mehr hatte.  
  
„Du hast Sherlock um eine halbe Stunde verpasst“, nuschelt Victor. „Er wollte zum Flughafen.“  
  
„Zum was?“  
  
John ist kurz vorm Durchdrehen. „Okay“, sagt er, bemüht um Fassung ringend. „Welchen Flughafen?“  
  
„Schönefeld, glaub ich. Ich hab gesehen, wie er die Verbindung auf seinem Handy rausgesucht hat.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Unterwegs im Taxi versucht er Mycroft zu erreichen. „Ich nehme ein Taxi zum Flughafen!“, krächzt er auf der Rückbank in sein Handy. Es ist eine Eigenart der Engländer sich allein auf die Rückbank eines Taxis zu setzen, während der Beifahrersitz noch frei ist.  
  
„Nur dass Sie sich nicht wundern! Ist ja ganz schön teuer, so eine Fahrt zum Flughafen.“  
  
„John, was soll das, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ob alles in Ordnung ist! Haha!“ Jetzt ist John wirklich kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch. „Ich will Ihnen mal was sagen. Ihr lieber Bruder und Sie, ihr treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!“  
  
„Was ist denn nur passiert, John?“  
  
John hat keine Geduld dafür, er wird ganz wahnsinnig bei der Vorstellung, wie er auf dem Rücksitz des über die Schnellstraße schnellenden Taxis tobt, während Mycroft vermutlich gerade dabei ist, sein Gebäck in seinen Fünfuhrtee zu tunken.  
  
„Oh stör ich Sie etwa bei Ihrem kleinen Kaffeekränzchen!“  
  
John spuckt bei der Aussprache, so außer sich ist er.  
  
„Jetzt erzählen Sie mir schon, was los ist!“  
  
„Er flüchtet!“, faucht John in sein Handy. „Ich bin unterwegs, um ihn aufzuhalten.“  
  
„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, John, er flüchtet doch nicht.“  
  
„Ach nein?“  
  
„Wir haben heute Morgen gesprochen, ich habe alles veranlasst. Er kommt zurück nach England und ich werde alles dafür tun, um ihn aus seinen Schererein zu befreien. Sie haben großartige Arbeit geleistet, John.“  
  
John bleibt die Spucke weg. Die Hand mit dem Handy sinkt schwach auf die Sitzbank.  
  
„Hallo? John? John, sind Sie noch dran?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Wenn Sherlock die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel genommen hat, hat er gute Chancen, denkt John und späht in einer schwindelerregenden Mischung aus _mutlos _ und _hoffnungsvoll _ durch den vollen Terminal. Landside natürlich. Viele Menschen, viele Sprachen, Gesichter, die einem bekannt vorkommen, aber doch fremde sind...  
  
Der Rausch des Abschieds sorgt dafür, dass genug Adrenalin durch seinen Körper gepumpt wird. Hält ihn da aufrecht, wo er schon längst in sich zusammengefallen wäre.  
  
Die Leute müssen ihn für geisteskrank halten, während sie gelangweilt vor den Terminals herumlungern, anstehen, ihr Gepäck wiegen und Sachen aus dem Reisekoffer in ihr Handgepäck stopfen.  
  
John versucht es in Terminal D und flitzt rüber ins andere Gebäude. Vor dem Abfertigungsschalter von Ryanair hat er Glück. Gerade Schultern, dunkler Lockenkopf, fließender Mantelstoff. Griff um einen kleinen Rollkoffer von Samsonite. In der anderen Hand die Flugpapiere.  
  
Seltsam gefasst tritt John an ihn heran, so als wäre ihm die Unausweichlichkeit der Situation schlagartig bewusst geworden.  
  
„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen!“  
  
Sherlocks Kopf schießt in Johns Richtung. Unter anderen Umständen hätte John es schön gefunden, das kaleidoskopartige Auseinanderlaufen und Sichverengen kristallklarer Augen, als sie John erblicken. Doch der Abschied hängt wie Blei in seinen Knochen, zieht ihn immer weiter runter in die tiefen unerforschten Gewässer seiner eigenen Gefühle. Es ist schwer sich hier unten zu orientieren. Du siehst direkt ins Dunkle. Und wenn du lang genug hinsiehst, wirst du bestimmt etwas entdecken, das du zurecht hier unten versteckt hast.  
  
„Oh Gott, du bist wie Kaugummi, den man nicht von der Schuhsohle bekommt“, knurrt Sherlock nur halb im Scherz.  
  
„Reizend“, sagt John, „da fällt mir der Abschied gleich viel leichter.“  
  
Beklommen schauen sie sich in die Augen, schauen wieder weg, schauen sich wieder an.  
  
„Diesmal wirst du’s wirklich durchziehen, hm? Einfach abhauen, mich zurücklassen.“  
  
„Du hattest Recht, John. Es hat keinen Sinn, immerzu auf der Flucht zu sein.“  
  
„Das habe ich doch nie gesagt!“  
  
„Aber du hast es so gemeint.“  
  
John verstummt, hält inne. Innerlich zerfließt er, während er nach außen hin verhärtet. Die Gesichtszüge, die Arme, der Hals, alles ein einziger Krampf.  
  
„Kommst du mit? Hinterher, mein ich.“  
  
„Und dann?“ Die Antwort kommt überraschend schnell, auch für John. So als wäre er innerlich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, Sherlocks Versuche ihn einzulullen an sich abprallen zu lassen. Wie Steine gegen den Deckel eines Blecheimers. Der Klang einer verlorenen Jugend. Und plötzlich wird John klar, dass nicht nur Sherlock es ist, der ein Schutzschild um sich gebaut hat. Und mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, gibt er etwas nach. Fäuste lockern sich, die Schultern entkrampfen. Luft wird ausgestoßen.  
  
„Nein. Nein, ich kann nicht“, sagt er ehrlich. Die Hände in die Taschen seines Anoraks gestopft. Mit rotunterlaufenen Augen sieht er in alle Richtungen, nur nicht in Sherlocks. „Ich bin hier irgendwie noch nicht fertig.“  
  
Sie schweigen sich an, so als wäre alles gesagt, während die Luft um sie herum sich aufbläht mit Dingen, die noch gesagt werden sollten, aber nicht gesagt werden können. Weil es zu früh ist und die Situation zu künstlich, zu schnell, zu plötzlich.  
  
„Was ist“, sagt John und der ungewohnte Klang seiner brechenden Stimme lässt ihn kurz inne halten. „Was ist aus _Ich liebe dich _ geworden und all das?“  
  
Sie stehen etwas abseits in einer Nische. John hat keine Ahnung, wie es sie dorthin verschlagen hat. Als hätte es sie irgendwie an den Rand gespült. Weg von allem. Weg von den Leuchtanzeigen, weg von glotzenden Augenpaaren, weg von dorthin, wo die Welt sich weiterdreht.  
  
„Hat das denn gar nichts zu bedeuten?“  
  
„Mir schon“, sagt Sherlock. „Zuviel vielleicht.“  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
Sie schauen sich einen Moment lang ratlos an.  
  
John hat einen Kloß im Hals, an dem vorbeizusprechen ihm schwer fällt. Was soll er auch sagen. Nichts, was er sagen könnte, würde etwas an der Situation ändern. Und letztendlich sind es nicht die Dinge, die nicht gesagt werden, an die man sich noch lange erinnern wird, sondern die Dinge, die man nicht ausgesprochen, aber gemeinsam gefühlt hat.  
  
Auf einmal erschreckt John.  
  
„Welcher Tag ist heute?“  
  
„Der 6. Januar, wieso?“  
  
Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern, John greift sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare, dreht sich orientierungslos durch den Raum, ihrer kleinen Nische, schüttelt verbissen grinsend den Kopf.  
  
„Es ist dein Geburtstag!“, säuselt er.  
  
„So gut wie jeder andere Tag.“  
  
„Ich hatte so tolle Pläne. Ich hatte Tickets für die Botticelli-Ausstellung. Wollte irgendwo was essen gehen. Einfach abtauchen.“  
  
„Meinst du nicht, wir sind lang genug abgetaucht? John?“  
  
„Ja vermutlich.“  
  
Kleinlaut starrt John auf den Boden. Ein Finger unter seinem Kinn zieht seinen Blick nach oben.  
  
„Du schreibst diese Arbeit zu Ende“, sagt Sherlock.  
  
„Ich kenne das Ende nicht“, säuselt John mit nassen Augen. Sie küssen sich. Die Lippen reglos aufeinander. Ein paar schöne Sekunden. Die Zeit steht noch einmal für sie still.    
  
  
Das letzte, was er von ihm sieht, ist auch das erste, was er von ihm sah, als er in den Terminal geplatzt ist. Gerade Schultern, strubbeliger Lockenkopf und ein gerade so erahntes Lächeln in dem halb abgewandten Profil.  
  
John schaut Sherlock scheu nach, hofft, dass er sich noch einmal nach ihm umdrehen wird, und hat gleichzeitig Angst vor diesem Moment, weil er nicht weiß, was er mit ihm machen wird. Wie er ihn zurücklassen wird. Als ganzer Mensch oder nur als halber. John ist nicht scharf darauf, es herauszufinden.  
  
  
Als John in die Stadt zurückfährt, geht die Sonne gerade unter. Ein sattes, oranges Licht hängt schwer über der Stadt, die hier draußen aussieht wie irgendein Brachland in Osteuropa, flackert in trostspendendem Rhythmus hinter vorbeiziehenden Strommasten, mal schneller und mal langsamer. Hier und da ein Baum, eine zerfallene Gartenlaube, ein kleiner Ort. Ein verrostetes Fabrikgelände. Bald Hochhäuser, das Geplapper zusteigender Fahrgäste, dichter werdender Betondschungel. Am Ostbahnhof bleibt die Bahn stehen und fährt nicht mehr weiter. John steigt aus und läuft die eine Station vor zur Jannowitzbrücke. Der Fluss hat die Farbe von Blei, als er ihn überquert. Die S-Bahn heult. Im Osten flirren die Lichter. Oben im achten Stock geht John an den Kühlschrank, trinkt einen Schluck Milch, weil nichts anderes mehr da ist, füttert die Katze. Er geht an das CD-Regal und wählt eine CD aus. Zero 7. Er legt sie ein und reißt das Fenster auf. Kalte Luft strömt herein. Eine raue Großstadtkälte. Sie riecht nach Schnee und kaltem Asphalt. So rein und klar und ungefiltert dringt sie in Johns Lungen, dass ihm für einen Moment schwindelig wird. „Es kann einen schon mal erschlagen, nicht?“, hört er Sherlocks Stimme in seiner Erinnerung sagen. Und seine eigene kränkliche Stimme. „Ja.“ Der Wind trägt sie hinaus über die Dächer der Stadt davon und dann ist da nur noch das Geräusch seines Atems, als er die Luft gierig einsaugt.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Frühling ist die kälteste Jahreszeit in Berlin, so kommt es ihm vor. Eisregen, manchmal tagelang, ewige Dunkelheit, grauer Himmel. Hin und wieder schleicht ein warmer Lichtstrahl durch die grauen Winkel der Stadt und bringt eine Hoffnung mit sich, die man schon fast verloren hätte. Man bekommt eine Ahnung davon, wie es sein muss. Der Sommer in der Großstadt. Hipster sitzen mit schweren Sonnenbrillen vor den Kaffees und trotzen der beißenden Kälte. Der Kater wird zum Dauerzustand und etwas, mit dem man prahlen kann. Wie alte Menschen, die sich bei Kaffee und Kuchen von ihren Wehwehchen erzählen und wer jetzt schon wieder gestorben ist und, ach, von jetzt an geht es nur noch bergab. Aber man beißt sich so durch.  
  
„Heute ist Ihr Geburtstag“, sagt die Dame mit Blick auf seinen Lebenslauf.  
  
„Ja“, sagt John aufrecht in seinem Stuhl. Sie gefällt John. Sie ist adrett, trägt ein schmales schwarzes Gestell auf ihrer kantigen Nase und hat etwas Erhabenes, Zeitloses an sich. Vielleicht ist sie schon fast vierzig, denkt John, der sich selbst schon immer zu alt gefühlt hat, um sich mit Gleichaltrigen abzugeben. Ihr Alter spiegelt sich allein in ihrer Kompetenz, darüber hinaus wirkt sie mit ihrem strengen blonden Zopf und den geraden Schultern jünger und frischer als die nörgelnden Hipster, die mit ihrer verstockten „Früher war alles besser“-Mentalität im Grunde nur ein Spießbürgertum ablösen, von dem man hoffte, dass sie es verdrängen würden. Das Gerümpel bei Seite räumen. Doch stattdessen gibt es nur noch mehr Nörgelei und noch mehr Gemecker. Abgestandene Luft statt frischer Wind.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“  
  
„Vielen Dank.“  
  
„Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie nächsten Monat anfangen.“  
  
„Was wirklich?“  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht.“  
  
Jeden Montag gibt John Führungen in der KunstHalle auf Englisch. Bei einer dieser Gelegenheiten ist er mit einem nicht mehr ganz jungen Galeristen (Glatze und Hornbrille) aus der Torstraße ins Gespräch gekommen. John schätzt ihn auf Ende dreißig, Anfang vierzig. Sie standen vor Sherlocks Pollock und Thorsten Zippermayr (der Galerist) fand Johns kritische Haltung gegenüber der zeitgenössischen Konzeptkunst durchaus erfrischend. Er erklärt, dass er gerade dabei sei eine Galerie zu eröffnen und viel mit internationalen Künstlern zu tun haben werde. „Schwierigen Menschen“, raunt er John mit vorgehaltener Hand ans Ohr vorbei. John lacht und sagt, mit schwierigen Menschen kenne er sich aus.  
  
Kaum eine Woche später verlässt John die Galerie in Mitte und läuft mit der schwarzen Sonnenbrille im Gesicht die Torstraße hinunter. Von einem Tag auf dem anderen ist es so warm, dass man die Jacke ausziehen und die Ärmel hochkrempeln muss.  
  
Er schickt eine Nachricht und erhält wie üblich keine Antwort. Aber das ist ihm an diesem Tag egal. Es läuft gut für ihn, die Sonne scheint, der Winter verkriecht sich. Die rauen Nächte, in denen man in irgendwelchen Szenebars in der Brunnenstraße hundert Euro für Cocktails ausgibt (erst kommt der French 75 gegen den Durst, dann der Black Russian zum Wachwerden und so führt wie immer eins zum anderen...) und jemanden sein Herz ausschüttet, sind endgültig vorbei. Die Brunnenstraße ist gleich um die Ecke und dennoch meilenwert entfernt. Eine Erinnerung, die einem vorkommt, wie ein Film, den man mal geschaut hat.  
  
Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, denkt John und fährt sich in ein Schaufenster blickend durch die Haare, wenn man plötzlich nicht einfach nur überlebt sondern wirklich und tatsächlich lebt. Ohne lästige Vorsilben und bitteren Nachgeschmack. So richtig im Hier und Jetzt. Nicht im Vorher, nicht im _was sein würde_ und auch nicht im _schau mal was der schon wieder trägt._ Eine junge Frau schaut John im Vorbeigehen an. Er lächelt und geht weiter, so unbeschwert ist er.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Ich liebe dich, _ tippt John auf der schmutzigen Herrentoilette. Es geht mit einem Finger, kein Ding. Mit der anderen Hand hält er seinen Schwanz und pinkelt ins Urinal. Diesmal kommt sogar eine Antwort.  
  
_Warum?_  
  
Die Buchstaben verschwimmen vor Johns Augen. Er geht nahe ans Display.  
  
_Wail du win Idiot bist,_ beeilt er sich zu schreiben und kichert in sein Handy. Blicke von links und rechts. Die Schwingtür fällt auf und zu. Trägt die Musik von draußen rein. Kaum Musik, mehr Bässe. _Wumm-wumm-wumm-wumm...._  
  
_Sry, deutsche Autokorrektur,_ schickt er schnell hinterher. Er schiebt das Handy zurück in seine Gesäßtasche, wäscht sich die Hände und wirft sich gegen die Schwingtür nach draußen.  
  
An der Bar bestellt er einen Shot. „Einmal Berliner Luft“, ruft er, als er sich über die klebrige Theke beugt. In seiner Hosentasche wühlt er nach Kleingeld. Glen wirft sich ihm an den Rücken und bestellt gleich einen mit. „Auf dich, Johnny“, ruft er über Stimmengewirr und dröhnende Eightiesmusik hinweg. John lacht. Sie stoßen ihre Plastikbecher aneinander und werfen die Köpfe in den Nacken. „Schmeckt wie Mundwasser“, ächzt Glen und verzieht das Gesicht.  
  
Sie hatten bereits in der Paloma Bar auf ihn angestoßen und John hat immer wieder mit glasigen Augen aus dem Fenster geschaut und traurig die Aussicht über den Kotti genossen. Das Treiben der Leute, die lärmende Geräuschkulisse, die kühle Szenemusik verschwammen zu der traurigkargen Musik aus einem Woody Allen Film und für einen Moment vergaß er, wo er war und warum er war. Manchmal der Blick auf sein Handy. Keiner hat ihn drauf angesprochen und alle haben zu laut gelacht und eine Runde Shots nach der anderen geschmissen. Ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber, dass es hier eigentlich um ihn ging und dann wieder doch nicht, ertränkte er seinen Kummer mit Russisch Koks (eine ätzende Mischung aus Wodka, Orange und Kaffeepulver) und lässt sich jetzt, gezerrt von Glens feuchter Hand, auf die Tanzfläche schleifen.  
  
Glen springt herum und tanzt, als ob er Gummiarme hätte. John lacht und versucht es ihm gleich zu tun.  
  
Sie tanzen die ganze Nacht, bis der Club sich leert und nur noch John und ein paar einsame Gestalten übrig sind. Oskar kauert in der Ecke und knutscht mit einem Fremden. Victor steht mit einem Bein angewinkelt gegen eine Wand gelehnt und tippt auf seinem Handy herum. Glen hat die Arme ausgestreckt und taumelt wie ein Flugzeug über die Tanzfläche, bevor er auf die Sitzbank an der Seite crasht und in eine Art flüchtiges Koma fällt.  
  
Bald kommen die üblichen Floskeln.  
  
„Komm schon, Johnny, irgendwann muss auch mal Schluss sein!“  
  
John schlägt die Hand weg, die nach ihm greift. Glen verschwindet. Er will unbedingt noch ins Roses. Jemanden abschleppen. Oskar ist irgendwann einfach weg. Und der gegen die Wand lehnende Victor löst sich im Nebel auf.  
  
Sie spielen die übliche fünfuhrmorgens Rausschmeißermusik. John streift über die Tanzfläche und bewegt sich wie in Trance durch die blaulila Nebelschwaden. Glassplitter zersprungener Bierflaschen knirschen unter den Sohlen seiner Schuhe. Hier und da bleibt man am Boden kleben. Es riecht nach Bier und Schweiß. Hier und da tropft Kondenswasser von den Decken.  
  
John greift sich beherzt an die Brust und singt mit geschlossenen Augen den Text mit. _There’s always the sun... always the sun… always… always … always the suuun…_ Sobald der Refrain in ein launisches Intermezzo abfließt, breitet er die Arme aus und dreht sich ein paar Mal tanzend im Kreis. Hier fängt es an, denkt er lachend, und hier hört es auf.  
  
Im Morgengrauen schlurft John durch die Straßen von Kreuzberg. Am Kotti trifft er einen Penner, der nach Feuer fragt. John tastet seine Jackentaschen von außen ab und reicht ihm das hellgrüne Bic-Feuerzeug. Nicht unbedingt seine Farbe. Aber manchmal muss man die Feuerzeuge nehmen, wie sie kommen.  
  
„Woher kommst du?“, lallt der alte Mann mit den zerzottelten Haaren und dem verrußten Gesicht. Die Zigarette zwischen die rissigen Lippen geklemmt, aber keine Anstalten machend sie anzuzünden.  
  
Frische Morgenluft zieht John in die Ärmel. Das Zwitschern von Vögeln von irgendwoher.  
  
„Ich? Aus London!“  
  
„Wie lange schon?“  
  
John zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Seit dreißig Jahren.“  
  
Der alte Mann zieht die dreckige Stirn kraus und starrt ihn aus trüben Augen an. Sein Blick ist leer, oder skeptisch. John kann ihn nicht ganz deuten und wie immer, wenn man in so ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht starrt, fängt man plötzlich an, sein ganzes Leben in Frage zu stellen. John kann es nicht ertragen und muss wegsehen. Auf der anderen Seite der Hochbahn gibt es einen kleinen Platz mit ein paar Bäumen. Daher das Vogelgezwitscher, denkt er beiläufig und stopft die Fäuste in die Taschen seines Anoraks.  
  
„Bist du schon so alt?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wie alt bist du?“  
  
John muss zu seiner eigenen Überraschung kurz darüber nachdenken.  
  
„Dreißig“, sagt er tonlos. Er ist weder stolz, noch ängstlich, noch irritiert. Zu sagen, dass man dreißig ist, hat was erschreckend Ernüchterndes.  
  
„Und was machst du hier?“  
  
„Ich wohne hier“, sagt John und grinst ihn freundlich an. Die Zigarette klebt dem Mann noch immer trocken an den Lippen. Das Feuerzeug immer in ungefährer Nähe zur Spitze gehalten.  
  
„Aha. Und danach?“  
  
„Wie danach?“  
  
„Was machst du danach!“  
  
„Nachdem ich hier gewohnt habe?“  
  
John ist verwirrt.  
  
_„Yess.. After zät...“_  
  
Der Mann mit den trockenen Lippen und dem desperaten Blick wird ungeduldig. John will nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn der Mann seine Beherrschung verliert. Ratlos wischt er sich über die Augenbrauen. Diese Stunden kurz vor Morgengrauen haben immer so etwas schrecklich Metaphysisches.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wegziehen?“, schlägt John vor. Der Mann steckt sich mit zitternden Fingern die Zigarette an. Es klappt erst nach ein paar Versuchen. Er reicht John das Feuerzeug zurück und John nimmt es mit den Fingerspitzen an sich.  
  
„Ach!“, krächzt er und macht eine wegwerfende Geste. „Alle ziehen ständig weg aus dieser Stadt! Diese Stadt stinkt!“ Wie um seinen Worten an Ausdruck zu verleihen, rotzt er einen Schleimpfropfen aus seinem Rachen in den Hauseingang von Kaisers und schlürft davon. John sieht ihm noch eine Weile nach.  
  
An einem Bahnhofskiosk kauft er sich Kaffee und Gebäck für unterwegs und nimmt es zu sich, während er auf die U-Bahn wartet.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wäre dies ein Film, müssten die Antlers im Abspann laufen
> 
> The Antlers, "I Don't Want Love": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI2nnCUVv5I


	12. Liebe (Epilog)

„Noch ein bisschen weiter nach links.“  
  
John geht einen Schritt zurück und betrachtet die Bilder mit verschränkten Armen.  
  
„Noch weiter.“  
  
Er nimmt die Brille ab und putzt die Gläser mit dem weichen Stoff seiner Strickjacke.  
  
„Jetzt wieder nach rechts!“  
  
Stanley wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. „So?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht und wenn wir sie alle ein bisschen weiter auseinanderziehen?“  
  
John geht vor die Tür, um das Schild über dem Eingang zu überprüfen. _ Melancholie II. _Schnörkellose schwarze Schrift auf weißem Hintergrund. So wie er es gewollt hat. Der Lieferant bringt die Getränke in Kartons. Zehn Flaschen Weißwein, Sekt, Orangensaft. John unterschreibt den Lieferschein, geht wieder rein, überprüft die Anordnung der Bilder. Der Lieferant trägt die Kisten herein und bringt sie nach hinten in die Küche.  
  
„Vielleicht doch wieder näher zusammen“, sagt John. Die Leinwände stehen auf Sockeln gegen die Wand gelehnt, gierig danach aufgehangen zu werden. Doch erst muss John alles absegnen. „Ok“, sagt er und Stanley und Cara, zwei junge Absolventen vom Goldsmiths College, machen sich daran, alles aufzuhängen. Als sie fertig sind, holt Stanley eine Leiter und richtet die Spots auf die Bilder.  
  
Hinter dem Tresen, klappt John seinen Laptop auf und schaut nach E-Mails.  
  
Die Glastür springt auf. Das Geräusch von Regen und vorbeipreschenden Linienbussen dringt durch den Raum. Ohne aufzusehen, kann John ahnen, dass es Mike ist, der den Raum betritt. Sein schwerer Atem und die plumpen Schritte verraten ihn jedes Mal.  
  
„Sieht doch schon ganz gut aus“, sagt Mike und blickt sich um. „Langsam kommt alles zusammen.“ Es ist ein heller, spartanisch eingerichteter Raum, der trotz karger weißer Wände und weißer Möbel nicht steril wirkt. Im Gegenteil verleiht ihm der helle Parkettfußboden einen angenehmen warmen Ton.  
  
John seufzt. Manchmal haben Mikes Kommentare etwas Nerviges. Er würde ihm am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen, wenn er nicht die Buchhaltung für ihn machen würde.  
  
„Ich würde die vielleicht noch etwas weiter auseinanderhängen!“  
  
„Mike, wir haben das zwanzig mal durchprobiert und beschlossen, dass es so am besten ist!“  
  
Die drei Bilder, um die es sich handelt, sind Teil einer Serie. Die Dekonstruktion des Körpers in den drei Phasen sexueller Erregung, die der Künstler, Benjamin Comberbache auf den schlichten Titel _Liebe_ herunterbricht.  
  
Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es sich um den Körper des Künstlers selbst handelt, dass er es bevorzugt gesichtslos zu bleiben und sich auch auf der Vernissage nicht zeigen wird. Und wahrscheinlich ist Benjamin Comberbache noch nicht einmal sein richtiger Name. John hätte ihn gar nicht ausgesellt, wenn Mike nicht Comberbaches Agent wäre und so beharrlich darauf bestanden hätte. „Ach komm schon, John, Kumpel! Er will nur bei dir ausstellen!“  
  
John wurde skeptisch und Mike fing an zu betteln. Und so war es dann entschieden, Mike macht die Buchhaltung und John stellt Comberbache aus.  
  
Er ist noch immer nicht sicher. Ein Künstler, der sich auf der Vernissage, die gleichzeitig die Eröffnungsparty für die Galerie sein soll, nicht blicken lassen will, ist das letzte, was John gebrauchen kann. Doch vielleicht, denkt er, ist ein Künstler, den keiner sehen kann, auch ein Künstler, den jeder haben will.  
  
Die drei Bilder an der Wand bilden das Triptychon eines ausgestreckten Armes. Sehnige, eierschalenfarbene Haut, fast weiß, auf schwarzem Hintergrund. John wollte es albern finden und abtun, doch als er an diesem späten Nachmittag, ein paar Stunden vor der Vernissage, allein in seiner Galerie steht, kommt er nicht umhin sich seltsam berührt davon zu fühlen. Plötzlich hat es etwas sehr Vertrautes. Der zerschnittene Arm, der nach ihm zu greifen scheint.  
  
An der Wand gegenüber hängt die großformatige Nahaufnahme eines Mundes, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, so als wollten sie nach jemanden rufen. So fleischig und weich, dass man meinen könnte, man hätte sie schon einmal geküsst.   
  
John verliert sich in der Betrachtung, hat für einen Moment sogar das Gefühl von dem sinnlichen Mund verschluckt zu werden, sodass er kaum wahrnimmt, wie die Glastür aufspringt und schellend zurück ins Schloss fällt. Schritte. Das Rascheln von Kleidung. Eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
„Gefällt es dir?“  
  
Er schließt die Augen. Es ist wie in einem Western. High Noon in Spitalfields.    
  
„Es ist ein bisschen offensichtlich“, sagt John und verkneift sich ein Lächeln.  
  
„Was soll ich sagen, ich steh auf offensichtlich.“ John hört, wie Handschuhe abgezogen werden. Die betörende Note von Aftershave und kaltem Kaffee wabert durch seine Nasenflügel und wringt sein Herz von innen aus wie einen nassen Schwamm.  
  
„Also, du bist es.“ Er dreht sich nach ihm um und er sieht immer noch genauso umwerfend aus wie damals. Langer Hals, die Locken etwas kürzer, aber immer noch genauso dunkel, genauso umwerfend. Sie kräuseln sich in den Spitzen, in seiner Stirn, fallen auf die schwarzen Ränder der schmalen Brille. Er trägt einen teuren Anzug und zwischen den offenstehenden Knöpfen seines engen Hemdes, blitzt noch immer dieselbe marmorfarbene Arroganz hervor, von der man nie so genau wusste, ob man sie nicht AUSstehen oder ihr nicht WIDERstehen konnte.  
  
„Du hast es weit gebracht“, sagt Sherlock und stolziert durch die Galerie, die Sohlen seiner teuren Oxfordschuhe klackern auf dem hellen Parkettfußboden, während er eine Runde dreht. John starr in der Mitte. Der einzige Fixpunkt in einer sich wandelnden Zeit.  
  
„Deine eigene Galerie in Spitalfields. So wie du es wolltest.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt er und schiebt die Hände in die Taschen seiner beigefarbenen Stoffhose. „Alles was mir gefehlt hat, war ein heißer, angesagter Künstler.“  
  
Ihre Blicke treffen sich, Lippen werden zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen.  
  
„Erzähl mir was Neues“, sagt Sherlock und John lacht.  
  
„Ja, weißt du...“  
  
Verlegenheit kommt auf.  
  
„Es ist viel passiert“, sagt John einen Ton ernster.  
  
„Bowie ist gestorben, Großbritannien ist aus der EU ausgestiegen“, beginnt Sherlock lustlos aufzuzählen.  
  
„Wir sind erwachsen geworden!“  
  
„Ach, das.“ Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
Nachdenkliches Schweigen. Blicke schweifen durch den Raum, neugierig und scheu schleichen sie umeinander herum wie Hirsche, die sich im Wald begegnen. Es ist so still, dass man das elektrische Brummen der Neonröhren hören kann.  
  
„Gehen wir irgendwann mal was essen?“, fragt Sherlock.        
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt John und gibt sich kokett. „Irgendwann muss auch mal Schluss sein.“  
  
„Muss es dazu nicht erst mal angefangen haben?“  
  
John schweigt. Er liebt das Spiel. Doch irgendwann muss man aufpassen, dass man sich nicht die Finger verbrennt.  
  
„Also, gibt es noch weitere Teile der Serie?“, fragt er eine aufregende Oktave tiefer.  
  
„Oh, du würdest dich wundern.“  
  
Stanley und Cara platzen durch die Tür und bringen die fettigen Kartons vom Asiaten.  
  
„Chicken Teriyaki, wie du wolltest“, ruft Cara und wedelt mit der Plastiktüte in der Luft herum.  
  
„Vielen Dank, stellt es da drüben ab.“  
  
„Komm doch mal vorbei und schau sie dir an“, sagt Sherlock und streift die Handschuhe über. John gerät in Zugzwang.  
  
„Mach ich“, sagt er. Jetzt ganz ernst. Er hat keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen. Denn das hier, denkt er und sieht es in der Falte zwischen Sherlocks buschigen Augenbrauen, den traurig umherschweifenden Augen, könnte etwas Ernstes werden.  
  
„Okay.“ Sherlock lächelt und ist schon fast zur Tür raus, da schreckt John aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Warte! Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo ich dich finde!“  
  
Sherlock, der schon die Klinke in der Hand hat, dreht sich noch einmal nach ihm um.  
  
„Baker Street“, sagt er und grinst frech in Johns blasses Gesicht. „221B Baker Street.“

 

 


End file.
